The Pulse That Binds
by RenjiLuvah
Summary: A collection of \\HajixSaya/ drabbles, ficlets and oneshots that range from fluff to suggestive and mature. Rated M for some chapters, others are T. Based on the anime, not on the manga.
1. Chapter 1: Music to my Ears

**I just finished watching the anime and I couldn't resist. I love this pair. This will most likely end up a collection of drabbles so here's the first. **

**This particular one can also be found on my DA as an entry for the Saya-x-Haji Club for their Winter Event. Please R&R here.**

* * *

**Drabble #1: Music to My Ears**

Like wavering flakes of powdered sugar, snow floated amidst the chilled air, reddening Saya's bare fingertips. Locks of dampened hair, black as Diorite, slicked against her prickling ears. The winter was unforgiving, and with a pout tugging her lip, and a kick to the snow, Saya did not hesitate to show her hatred for the season.

Still- as cold as it was, it was daunting to look at.

As the skies grew darker, the streets simmered to a peaceful hum and the young girl found herself gently bobbing between her heels and toes. A slight crunch sounded with each small movement as she curled her fingers behind her back, pushing her shoulders forward in an effort to ignore the cold. The street lamps were dim, setting small spots of gold to glaze over the pure white canvas of the ground, untainted by footprints.

She continued to rock back and forth, both for warmth and to ride along with the rhythm of the tune drifting in front of her. With a smile, her head lolled to the side, staring at the same person she'd been staring at for the past hour or so. With a new resolve, and a huff, she slowly approached him- but he hadn't noticed.

Haji was a quiet man. Preferred to communicate with few words, only speaking volumes through the steady strum of his fingers gliding along the Cello strings that droned with each precisely considered stroke. His expression was solemn- as always, and he continued to lose himself through the notes he produced, lavishing the empty air around them with music and melody.

In this weather, Saya could hardly understand how even _he_, could not muster up a shiver at the very least. Her hands shoved into the pockets of her blue coat, nuzzling her chin into her collar as she finally settled in front of him. As usual, Haji paid her no heed, tending to his tune and this only provided her more encouragement.

With a mischievous sparkle in her eye that Haji hadn't seen in ages, Saya continued to press forward, leaning in as if she wanted to sink deeper into his song. She watched as his fingers danced, his chin hovering above his instrument without so much of a nod at the tempo. Just like hers, his pale fingers had reddened horribly, but if he was uncomfortable, he didn't show it.

Saya, tired of his expressionless ways, tried to coax his attention with her deliberate attempt to distract him from his playing. Haji, knowing she only wanted the better of him, continued to be oblivious to her, playing more feverishly on the cold abandoned steps in the deserted streets they were strolling upon.

The air they exhaled between them was visible, and a row of fog puffed out with her irritated sigh. Haji played, never cracking a smile and barely saying more than necessary. Craving some attention over this mostly silent endeavor they accompanied one another on, Saya decided she would not give up.

Of course, she could've just placed her hand on the strings of his Cello just to forcibly stop his movement, but she wanted to do something unexpected. She wanted to do something that would catch him off guard — off guard to the point that he'd _have_ to do something different, whether it was to stop mid melody or crinkle some sort of gesture in his face that would qualify for a smile.

As Haji continued to ignore her slightly childish ways of luring his interest, which in secret, he hardly minded, Saya fluttered with an impish grin. With a skip to her walk, she bounced away from him, as if she'd given up on trying to bother him. Haji grew relieved as he heard the crunches of her feet fade into the distance, and so he let himself fall deeper into his music.

Moments passed and Haji had forgotten. He knew she was near, but he hadn't bothered to look up to see where she'd gone. Finally, after his song was nearing an end, a giggle interrupted from above him.

The man didn't have the time to react when he felt a small set of lips sincerely set themselves on his forehead, releasing with a playful _smack_, before she skipped away again. Haji blinked, still keeping his facade solid and refused to stop playing.

Now Saya knew the trick and as she came back for another round, this time Haji tried to mentally prepare himself. There was a pause, and her footsteps went silent. He almost wondered if her enthusiasm had withered before her steps quickly returned with a jump in front of him, where she once again, placed a kiss on his head.

Haji cleared his throat, chastising himself to play no matter what. This was a true test, to see if she could break his concentration. Now, they were at war.

His fingers rung against his instrument urgently, trying to cast her from his mind, but to no avail. Just as before, Saya appeared again, pressing her lips on random places on his head- in his hair, by his temple, and over the curve of his brow. Soon, his music was so loud; the sound pulsed through the both of them as he played, adding momentum to her stride.

Haji played and played, his long hair was already wet and frozen, his lips cracked and dry from the weather, and he could barely feel the blood in his fingers, but he kept on. Minutes went by and they repeated this mantra, the playing and the random kiss.

Just as his melody drew to a climax, Saya's movements stilled. Unable to contain his curiosity and his resistance anymore, Haji lifted his eyes to look for her. His vision was blurred by the mist of snow that blossomed into the air when Saya suddenly landed in front of him with a stomp. He heard a laugh and before his eyes could fully open themselves, a firm hold on his ears jerked him forward.

This time, Saya finished and declared herself triumphant, by delving her lips onto his. He was only fortunate to feel the warmth of her mouth on his for an instant before she pulled away with a grin.

The expression on his face was priceless- and it was just what she wanted.

Completely ruffled by her surprise show of affection, Haji realized he'd finally stopped playing his Cello and his fingers hung in the air awkwardly. His dark eyes widened slightly as he looked upon his Queen beaming happily in front of him.

"You know, I was growing tired of that song," Saya offered lightheartedly and Haji wasn't sure how to react. He hadn't seen this much energy in her for some time and because of it, he felt warmth spread inside of him. Joy, perhaps?

Not waiting for the Chevalier to decipher his emotions or how to make an expression, Saya reached for his ears again. With a whisper, her breath warmed his cheeks as she spoke, "If you're not going to play with me, I guess I'll have to entertain myself".

Releasing him, to Haji's disappointment, Saya motioned to move away. Whether it was to go somewhere else or just to fool with him, Haji didn't know, but he didn't wait to find out. Instead, his Cello fell roughly onto the steps, his strings resonating an awful sound from the drop and he pulled her into his grasp where she landed on his knees.

They paused and Saya almost thought she saw him smile. Now, placing his fingers through her hair, his lips hovered over hers with a new desire.

He whispered, "You have my full attention".

With pride in her smile, Saya held his face to hers.

"Wow. That's the best thing I've heard all night," and she rewarded her victory with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: A Dominant Wish

**Thank you, everyone, for your encouraging reviews. I really appreciate it!**

**Another muse that hit me, however, ****I have to warn that this one is very suggestive**** so if you're not comfortable with that sort of thing, you may want to skip this one.**

**Maybe I should call this series "Messing with Haji" because that's all I make Saya do. It's fun. **

* * *

**Drabble #2: A Dominant Wish**

Haji just couldn't bear it.

With his fingers clawing into his palms, and his breath tied in his chest, he listened to the faint sighs on the other side of the plaster wall. The voices were distinct and unmistakable—regrettably, on his part. For the first time in his life, he felt his knees weaken and in the same instant, a severe blood thirst gorge at him.

He wanted so badly to kill the man on the other side. The one with _his_ Saya.

'Leave,' she said. And so, he did.

And now he was there, weighed heavily by a new pain against the other side of something he could do nothing about. After all, his sole purpose was to please Saya and obey her wishes. A bitter taste bubbled between his teeth as Haji grinded an ear closely, attempting to keep his presence undetected from both Saya… and Kai.

"Saya. I've waited all these years-"

Haji felt his palms dampen. From sweat or blood, he didn't know.

There was a sigh, definitely from an uncertain Saya. How close were their bodies? How close was Kai's breath to _his_ Saya's lips?

Kai continued, "I've wanted to do things to you- _for_ you-".

"Kai…"

The Chevalier struggled to stay tame. This was getting to be too much. Although just a whisper, her voice _had_ grown bolder. He wouldn't allow it. He couldn't. But he had to. If it was Saya's wish…

"I know, it's been thirty years, but that doesn't change how I feel about you and I just-"

A soft shift of material and skin was heard. Haji clenched his eyes shut. He tried to blot it out, but his heart wouldn't let him. Something inaudible was whispered that Haji couldn't quite make out. Something between _touching_ and _pleasure_ was all he caught, and those bits were enough to send his teeth gnawing furiously at his thin bottom lip.

Had he no shame? Kai was nearing fifty, although the sparkle in his eye and the sun baked skin made him look a decade younger. His wife was still living! Would he forsake her for a lustful endeavor with his lost 'sister' and crush? Kai just couldn't, would he?

He would. Or so it sounded like. A small whimper was released. Another shift of material and something fell to the hardwood floors. The Chiroptera in him could sense it, the spike in her adrenaline, the musky scent of her arousal. It pulsed through his enhanced senses and he felt his will beginning to break.

A throaty yearn was moaned by his Queen, crisp and clear. "Please. Do what you want to me. I can't- I can't hold back anymore".

Kai hummed with approval. Saya's heartbeat increased, pounding through Haji's ears. Heat seared through him, fangs flared between his anger-ridden jaws. He thought he'd finally lost it, but the words uttered next proved to be what would make him go against anything Saya had ever asked of him, anything she had ever wished for in the entire series of her life, just so that he could sink his claws into Kai for defiling what was most precious to him.

With a hint of confidence, no- perhaps mockery in his voice, Kai responded, "As you wish".

Haji didn't spare it anymore thought before animalistic rage threw him into the room, fangs bearing and fingers drawn as his weapons. The Chevalier would've pounced forward and ripped her former brother to pieces if it hadn't been for the scene he'd interrupted – and the sly smirk evident on Saya's face.

They were fully clothed, only Kai's jacket sprawled out onto the floor beneath their feet. With impish grins and a knowing glance exchanged between the two of them, apparently there was something Haji missed. Saya look satisfied, as if everything had fallen into place the way she had desired. With a nod, Kai snatched up his jacket and slung it carelessly over his shoulder before wordlessly walking out of the room.

Claws still upright in the air, Haji stared blankly at the woman before him, her back against the wall and a devilish aura about her. The bedroom was only highlighted by the moonlight and between her black tousled hair, her glowing eyes and the way her fingers shook nervously over her thighs, Haji couldn't quite figure out what was going on.

"Is this-" Haji swallowed uncomfortably, "-your way of entertainment, I suppose? Fooling with your Chevalier?"

Her smile grew wider as if the expression on Haji's face was worth all her trouble. "It was staged, Haji," she said as if it were obvious.

The man was confused, blinking at her before uttering a reply, "Why?"

Saya was reluctant to answer. The one time she depended on his habit to speak few words, he was babbling uselessly. Pulling at the ruffles of her short skirt with a new intention, she caught the corner of his eye before she locked gazes with him, her pouted lips parted and her eyelids barely open. Haji could make out the glint of moisture on her lip and the flesh on her collarbone as she turned away.

"What are you waiting for -- Haji?"

With an almost aloof expression, Haji stood cemented to the ground, "I'm afraid, I don't understa-"

Had she used Kai in this absurd plan of hers just to get him to come out? To provoke him? Had Kai been the key to unlocking Haji's true feelings just as he had that day when the young man had sent his fist through his cheek because of his stubbornness?

"Damn it, Haji. Forget the manners and the wishes! I need you to do things without me having to ask and do it on your own free will-"

This time, she was the one babbling uselessly. Her words were finally cut short when a Haji's forced raised her against the wall with such power, if she'd been human, it would've bruised her shoulder blades. As his claws dug into the plump skin of her thighs and his hard heat prodded against her, she responded with a moan before she fisted his strands of hair into her needy fingers.

His lips hovering over her neck, mouth watering at his own thirst, he couldn't help but ask one more question, before he transformed all that rage of his and used it to do ungodly, unimaginable and pleasurable things to his lady.

"I could smell- I mean, I could feel your senses rise. That much was genuine, was it not?"

Taking hold of his sharp cheekbones in her palms, Saya breathed over Haji's moistened lips. "I only imagined it was you who was talking to me in that way".

With a grunt, Haji thrusted his weight against her and Saya shivered, her fingers pulling at the nape of his hair. He angled his forehead onto hers, nodding with understanding, "Then you will get what you desire, Saya, but only because _I_ wish it so".

She smiled dreamily as their mouths began to close the space between them, "As you wish, Haji".

* * *

**I was just messing around with this one. Hope it was entertaining.**


	3. Chapter 3: Haji's Revenge

**Fluff! I love fluff!**

* * *

**Drabble # 3 : Haji's Revenge**

Staring outside the arched window, Saya stroked the marble against the frame, marveling at the city view spread out in front of her. A blanket of lights and music filled the night sky and she found herself gazing at the Eiffel Tower, where Haji had often said he'd visit when he was lonely during her hibernations.

Looking at the pinnacle of the city from afar, the girl pouted, understanding Haji's loneliness at that very moment. He hadn't said a word in two days. For once, she had to admit, her pranks on the solemn knight might have gone too far. Now, she'd have to beseech his forgiveness.

Eyeing the ruffled crème colored sheets, and feeling the chill of the empty room, she knew, somewhere, he was still out there watching her. He'd never leave her, _that,_ she was sure of, but his tolerance for her jokes had pried too deep into something she shouldn't have tapped into.

She'd taken his Cello and hid it. She had no idea what possessed her to do such a thing, but to add to her variety of ways to crack an expression on her cold-faced lover, Saya often found herself tempted to carry out with these "distasteful amusements" as Haji would so bluntly put it. When he realized it was gone from the room, she coyly waited to see if he'd even care and she found herself confronted with his utter rage. Meeting eyes with him, she instantly regretted taking it and in less than five minutes, she pulled it out and handed it back to him.

Looking down at her, as a parent would a child they were ready to scold, Haji just walked away silently, whisking himself out the window with his precious instrument and she hasn't spoken to him since. She deserved it. With all the patience he had with her and her ways since her exposure to the humans that gave her such cheerfulness to begin with, in an effort to forget the ones she loved that had already long passed this world, she amused herself with these pranks of hers on the only person she had left. The one that was most important to her and had always been there.

Saya almost nodded out until the sweet smell of pastries rising up from below caught her attention. Her stomach rumbled and not being able to go against her body's wishes, she dragged herself to throw something on and head outside. Once she was out in her jacket, with both hands gripping the warm bag of freshly baked pastries, she realized she couldn't eat any with the mood she was in.

Finding a fountain that marked the outside of their hotel, she sat on the cold curves, hissing from the contact of her bare legs. Almost ready to scream out in frustration, the sound of music lured her toward the tower. Squinting to pick up the familiar notes, Saya had formed her resolve and got up, pacing quickly to Haji's favorite place.

The wind whispered past her bare knees where her hand pulled down the folds of her yellow dress in an effort to keep warm. The bag of goodies at her bosom, she took the elevator up, smiling as the sound of Haji's Cello became closer to her.

As the elevator stopped with a slight hop and the gates opened, it was easy to spot the darkly dressed man, his hair loose over his shoulders as he focused on his playing. Now feeling ashamed, Saya slowly walked up to him, hugging the bag near to comfort her insecurities. Aware of her presence, but purposely ignoring his Queen, Haji continued to play until his song drew to a close.

When it did, he calmly put aside his instrument and his bow to lean against a beam. Not being able to take it anymore, Saya confessed in one breath, "I'm sorry, Haji. I shouldn't have done that to you, knowing how precious your Cello is because I taught you how to play and you play it every time I'm with you and every time I'm gone. It's just that sometimes I get bored and sometimes you seem down so to lighten the moment, you know, I like to make fun of you just so things won't seem as dark as they were back then and I know I should've known my limits, but I guess I was stupid and I-"

Saya stopped rambling the moment she saw a smile on Haji's face. Tilting her head and aware that this was odd, she stood speechless until he turned to her. Locking eyes with her, she noted a sparkle of amusement in his eye and she arched a brow at him.

"What - are you laughing at me?"

Shaking his head, Haji replied, "Of course not."

The slight edge of sarcasm in his tone said differently. And that smile, though not a grin and not showing any teeth, it was still pasted on him like he knew some secret she didn't. Stomping her foot and not liking this, she protested, "Liar. What's so funny?"

Finally giving into Saya, Haji looked over to her, brushing a strand of black hair from her feisty looking expression. "You _do_ know that I detect all of your movements, when you're awake and you're asleep. Did you think I was unaware of your newest endeavor?"

Confused, she blinked at him for a moment until it registered and she yelped. "You knew I hid it!"

Still smiling, Saya had practically answered herself. Feeling more foolish than ever, she shoved the bag of pastries into his chest that were now lukewarm. "If you _knew_ that I hid it and knew _where_ I hid it, then why'd you make me think I'd done something so horrible to you!"

A moment passed before Haji exhaled and he replied simply, "Amusement."

Shocked, and not knowing what else to say, she knew she probably deserved it, but her pride wouldn't let her admit it. Now angry, she spun around to take the elevator back down the tower until she felt his arms pull her into his chest. She motioned to push him away, but his lips on hers brought her movements to a lazy halt. Humming with drunken approval, she looked up at him with childlike eyes when they parted.

"That was a mean joke, Haji."

Pulling out a pastry from the bag she'd brought for them, Haji rested a fluffy corner onto Saya's lips so that she could bite. Muffling her complaints with the bread in her mouth, Haji leaned his forehead onto hers and whispered.

"Consider it revenge."


	4. Chapter 4: Promise to Wake Me

**Warning in advance, very suggestive sexual nature! Some angst and something a bit different. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Drabble # 4: Promise to Wake Me**

"Please, Haji, I don't want to-"

"Saya, calm down."

"I can't. I don't want to sleep. What if-"

"Saya-"

"What if I don't wake up? I'm tired of thi- this hibernation-"

"It'll be okay-"

"It won't! Thirty years is too long and I can't- I can't-"

Haji forcefully pinched her lips between his teeth, luring her into a desperate kiss. Her cheeks, sticky and still warm with her tears continued to tickle down his face. As she blinked, he felt the water flick along his nose, but he didn't release her, even as he tasted the salt in his mouth before it dripped off his chin. She was crying so much. He couldn't put an end to it.

He couldn't _stand_ to see her suffer so.

Saya's cries rung between their compressing lips, but he muffled them with his weight on her frail, petite body straddled between his legs. Yanking roughly at the collar of her dark shirt, Saya heard a rip before she felt his hands slide to her back. Her body shaking violently with her pain, her back arching with blistering pleasure, Haji continued, without thought, deafening his ears and hardening his heart to the agony his Queen was enduring.

There was nothing he could do – except for this.

In the small square room they were confined in, huddled in the middle of a country with a name she could not recall, Saya reached up into the darkness, thick like ink and hot like a sauna. She stretched to catch a breath, but as her chest skipped with every sob, she found that she couldn't. Her only sense of real oxygen was when Haji breathed into her.

Haji didn't wait. Tossing aside duvet covers, his belt buckle jingled before Saya felt hard heat run up her thighs. Penetrating her authoritatively, her cries hitched into a scream that he caught in his mouth. Thumbs sweeping across ribs, lips huffing into ears and hair latching onto red shot eyes, Saya's wails cracked and went silent, no longer having the strength to yell. The world had gone mute, the darkness of the room matching the sky outside. Only the sounds of rustling, whining bed springs in unison with the tree branches tapping against the windowpane confirmed to Saya that she was still awake.

Heat swarming inside her and the texture of Haji's tongue along the ridges of her mouth, confirmed she was indeed alive – in this moment.

Feeling halfway between the brink of death and a new life, Saya convulsed against her knight as she felt her insides rumble, then explode like a series of fireworks. Kicking her heels, she knew her nails had drawn blood when she latched onto his back, but Haji expressed little care for it. Groaning as she set him off, their raging hunger simmered together, Haji's tight grip on her thigh loosening, leaving red blotches to stain her perfect skin.

Her vision blurred and in fear that she was being dragged away into slumber, Saya cried out, "Haji!"

"I'm here, Saya."

"I can't- I can't see you."

Lightly nipping her quivering lips with a kiss, Haji fanned away her fresh tears with his knuckles, forcing a smile to hopefully encourage one from her.

"It's only your tears."

"Are you sure?" she squeaked, her chapped lips slipping an unconfident smile.

"Yes. I'm sure," Haji whispered over her eyelids, gently stroking her short black hair in his fingers as he settled over her. His nose bumping against hers, her expression lightened, through swollen eyes and her sunburned nose, she finally grinned.

"I'm tired of waking up and losing the people I love. It hurts."

Haji nodded with understanding, not knowing what words of comfort could possibly ease her suffering. He couldn't fix it for her. He didn't have that kind of power. It stabbed at his heart, to watch her break as her hibernation approached, watching as she turned from a bright, dancing bulb of light, that flickered until it snapped off without so much of a choice. He, too, was growing tired of watching her wither away as the decades passed.

"Haji?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Of course, my love," Haji abided, praying to the heavens that she wouldn't wish for death like she once had. Sometimes he felt selfish, confessing to her like he did and giving her reason to live. Perhaps, he only lengthened her sorrow and he had regretted it every time he saw her like this. Guilt would consume him as he helplessly watched her fight nature, clinging onto life she so dearly wanted to enjoy without interruption while he lived it ongoing, and lonely, more than half of the time.

Feeling his own emotions swell, something rare for him, Haji contained himself as he awaited what she would ask. Clearing the waves of hair from his eyes with her trembling icy fingers, Saya fixed an intense gaze on him.

"Promise me that when I wake up, even if I don't remember-"

"You've only forgotten that one time because you were forced awake-"

"It doesn't matter. If, for some strange, out of this world reason, I wake up and can't remember – remind me. Make love to me right in the tomb."

His eyes widening with surprise, Haji cleared his throat and submitted, "If that is what you wish- gladly, I will be sure to wake you…"

* * *

They say that you reach the point of consciousness when you begin to sense the surrealism in your dreams. As the fragments of Saya's memories pieced together in the dusted realms of her mind, she wondered if she was really awake, and how long had past.

She couldn't tell. Her body did not react to her commands. Feeling paralyzed, drugged and helpless, Saya called out in her mind. Called for rescue. Called for deliverance.

The air was dry. It scratched at her face, and she couldn't find the strength to figure out if she was really alive. Her arms too weak to twitch, Saya allowed herself to drown back into the vortex of her thoughts and her exhaustion.

It wasn't until she felt a new warmth envelope her, that she felt moisture at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't think straight. She didn't know what it was. It was strong, secure and it burned against her lifeless body.

As her vision began to clear, her eyes squinted beneath an image. The taste of iron being poured into her mouth ignited something within her, and she drunk avariciously. Finding the resolve to reach up, she was engulfed by this powerful presence, gently rocking her into reality.

When Saya finally blinked, and the man before her was clear, a clean smile swiped across her features. Haji, loyally clutching her body in his bare arms, looked down at her, returning the gesture.

"Haji," Saya said with a genuine grin, happiness now bursting within her as she recalled her lifetimes, the good and the bad. Wrapping her excessively long hair along his arm, he draped the blanket over their forms.

"Good morning, my Queen, and welcome."

Faintly arching a brow, the girl questioned, "Welcome?"

It took thirty years – no – a series of hibernations, and her most recent hibernation drove Haji to madness. With fiery determination, he set out for purpose as his Queen slept, and during the time he was left alone, he vowed they wouldn't go unaccounted for. With vigorous study and much needed participation, the man had reached salvation, and he discovered the beauty in slumber. Knowing that Saya needed just the opposite, a balance was sought, and whether it was due to luck or the Gods, he was rewarded. Of course, none of this would have been possible if it weren't for a little company that whittled throughout the decades from an underground world corporation to an everyday pharmaceutical supplier.

"Welcome to life, my dearest."

The monster slaying woman stood baffled until Haji raised two colored vials to their faces, the familiar Red Shield logo embedded on the label below tiny words. Their names were legible on each tube. When the meaning behind the glass containers becoming clear to her, Saya couldn't help but cry, this time from pure, unadulterated happiness.

Haji smiled too, in a way she'd never seen before, with tears bubbling along his eyelids.

"Apparently, science takes decades to make breakthroughs…"

* * *

**I was never satisfied with Saya's stupid hibernations and Haji having to deal with it without even being able to sleep himself. I don't even know if this makes sense 'cause I'm half asleep Lol. Hope it turned out okay. I don't know if Haji crying at the end was weird. I would cry, too.**

**I feel like I could've closed the ending better. **


	5. Chapter 5: Tomb Trips

**What **_**does**_** Haji do for 30 years? Dunno, but here's my version.**

* * *

**Drabble #5: Tomb Trips**

For a man who has been by a woman's side for several decades, it is a difficult task to occupy oneself without seeing your other half. Living life uninterrupted while the world sheds skin before new ages, watching it go by like a continuous picture book where every person is oblivious to your presence, it is a daunting experience when facing it as a single individual. A single individual who patiently records the landmarks around him, so that someday, when the sky permitted, the sunlight would be enough to peel open her eyes.

Saya – an uncrowned Queen, an unsheathed warrior - the sleeping jewel who lulled into an endless slumber like the princesses written about in leather bounded storybooks.

Except there were no glass cases, and there were no little men to mourn her. Her presence is naught, but an untold legend, left to cast dust in the midst of cracked corners, where roses coiled up the walls, and a kiss was not enough to stir her.

When the bow on his Cello was dull, and the music did not convince him he was dreaming, Haji traveled across vast lands with a heavy, but loyal heart. He couldn't bear to accompany Saya in her tomb, of course, not because his love was shallow, but he could only be selfish once. With her eyes closed without life, her arms crossed over her chest, it pained him to no end. The silence in the usually moist, dark cavern, made Haji feel intimate with death, and when he'd run out of words to share, he made haste in his leave before mold would settle in his mouth. When the weather was stark, it made him feel worse, deepening his wounds and reminding him of his helplessness.

His first of many trips this time, was to their broken home after recovery. Where her memories were bittersweet and he was sure she'd never want to return there for the sake of not remembering her sister who wreaked chaos into her life. Still- it was where _they_ began. Plucking the roses from the gardens that were now curling their green fingers over the roofs like earthy claws, Haji took careful consideration in which ones to pluck.

That first trip – he left her a rose, the only one that survived along the journey. It was just like her, except he tied his blue hair ribbon around it.

_So, you know you're not alone…_

Another trip – trotting by the cafés and markets, Haji's stomach never grumbled. Sometimes, he imagined it did. He imagined _she_ was there, sucking in a gleeful breath with joy as she dragged him into the shops. With these thoughts in mind, Haji would find himself stopping in the middle of the streets for some reason, inspired by a glazed pastry or a spicy meal whiffing past his nostrils.

He'd buy samples. As he leaned against the cold cement and watched her rest, he tasted each morsel, so he knew what to offer her when her hibernation was over. Trying to enjoy each flavor, against his body's will, it warmed him to imagine how she'd react when she discovered these very foods for the first time.

Because love conquered nature, Haji ate plenty, for her, and unknowingly, to fulfill pieces of himself that were deprived without her presence.

_Because you love food and I want to love it, too…_

When snow and rain made the ground slippery and his fingers blue against the strings of his instrument, Haji sought shelter. Used to the harsh elements by now, he only did so out of human habit, and knowing _she'd_ scold him if he caught frostbite. Wrapping a scarf around his neck, he'd eye a rose set of mittens. Latched to a hat and a scarf, the brooding man would buy the girlish accessory with the salesclerk often asking whom it was for with a slight tint of humor in his eye.

_A daughter? A wife perhaps? _

As Haji suddenly felt compelled to buy other things for her as the seasons wore, in similar situations, he never answered.

_So, you'll never feel cold – and because I want to spoil you. _

_Forgive me if my taste is - off…_

Trips in between cuisine discoveries, plant life appreciation, and spoilage sprees, Haji wrote. Ink carelessly scribbled on napkins, memo pads, anything the man could get his hands on, sonnets, essays, and even sketches were born. Of sights, of adventures, of emotions he never portrayed.

Capturing these moments on a page, it reminded Haji he was alive, and it gave him the strength to move forward.

With a collection of words, and images, he'd scatter them in front of her. He'd read to her, enlist his lifetimes like bedtime tales and offer her images of places she'd never been before.

His words were with promise – promises made life seem real.

_So, you'll never be bored, and the world will be an exciting place when you're ready…_

Over the course of many years, Haji felt like he acquired old age, though his face never wrinkled. People wondered why he was so expressionless. It was not because he never smiled. He just didn't have reason, through constant war with countries and Diva; good times only came when Saya was allowed to be human.

Learning several crafts, paying her tomb frequent visits, and devoting himself to the one tune he still felt was off, even though she said he played it better than her, Haji finally arrived one sunny day, with photographs under his arm. Pink disks stretched their tired petals on branches and as the Chevalier landed without clue as to what would happen that day, a rustle was heard inside.

At first sign of a sound, he instantly dropped everything in his hands and walked briskly inside. Like an infant entering the world for the first time, the woman stirred, fingers grinding her eyes, hollow and lost. Tangled in her own hair, she struggled to escape her cocoon, and Haji, almost fascinated by the wonder he witnessed, stood motionless until her body hung halfway out. Blinking himself from his stupor, he reached forward to embrace her in his safe hold, and gently laid her on the floor. She flinched with the cold stone to her warm blooded skin.

Blinded by sunlight and lips unable to string together something sensible, she eagerly accepted the band of skin pressed against her mouth, where her fangs sunk and fed. Feeling somewhat alert, she backed away to lay her eyes on a face she had already written off in her heart as gone forever.

As her memories recollected in seconds, tears blurred her vision and her stiff jaw forced a smile. Weakly, pulling his narrow chin closer, Saya whispered, "Y-you're alive."

With a nod, Haji answered, "I am."

His waves were loose, wrapping around her trembling fingers as she wove them into her hands. Managing to laugh lightly, she noticed the array of photos sprawled messily from the entrance. Motioning to reach for one, Haji grabbed the nearest square to hold up to her gaze. Eyes widening with curiosity, she asked, "Where is this?"

"Don't worry. I will take you there."

Feeling remorseful, she nuzzled her cheek into his chest, staring long fully at the picture, "I'm sorry, Haji. It must be lonely when I'm gone."

Shaking his head, Haji didn't lie. "I wasn't. You were always there and I, with you."

Feeling heat burn her cheeks, she welcomed the emotions that were still young in their nature, due to Haji's long awaited confession and hibernation not giving them a chance. Taking refuge in his arms, Haji wrapped her against him tightly.

Taking his word, she nodded. As she refocused on the photo, Haji took pleasure in watching her face that had been still for decades, light up to the point that he'd forgotten the dreadful tomb she slept in. With growing excitement, she admired the image of weeping willow trees and golden fields before she scrambled for the others.

"Can we go here, too? And here? And where's that?"

Though she felt Haji sweep his jacket over her form, she was absent to the smile spreading across his face, young and refreshed with her awakening, as if it has only been a night since she'd been away. As he watched her shuffle through the pictures, wake up, and begin to collide millions of questions with a million more requests, she suddenly spun to him and gave him an aloof expression.

She wondered why he smirked, as if he was thinking something inwardly that she could not read. Shaking his head and welcoming her back into his chest as she looked through the various papers, Haji breathed in her smell, as sweet as a life beginning.

_In the end it is all worth it – because I love to see you look at me like that… _

* * *

**Okay, no more angsty stuff in the next one. I hope Haji didn't sound off. I tried to capture him the best that I could, after all, I can't believe that all he does with himself is play an instrument – or at least I hope not.**


	6. Chapter 6: Clueless

**For every girl who has their lazy or icky days that wish the world would stop so that they can sleep all day…**

* * *

**Drabble #6: Clueless**

Decades old, but not a wrinkle past his early twenties, with a solemn and passive expression always pasted over his pale features, Haji always regarded himself as a man of wisdom- or at least quite enough of it for one that was immortal. However, as the world changed and he dealt with Saya's series of hibernations, there were still some mysteries he could not unravel.

One mystery in particular- was women.

Serving witness to several wars, including the Vietnam War where he lost his arm due to Saya's rampage, Haji knew men, for their honor and for their lust for sin. He knew people, the generally corrupt and those who try to lead an honest life. And yet, even though he understood men, and he understood "human", he could never quite understand _women_, and most of all, _the woman_ who was not quite like the others.

Knowing that it was useless to linger on trivial things, Haji usually avoided these inner debates, but it was times like these that reawakened his lack of understanding. Times like _this_, where he wondered what was spinning inside that mind of hers. It made the bone around his eyes throb when he thought of it, but, unfortunately, it couldn't be avoided…

"What's wrong, Saya?"

Looking flustered for no apparent reason, Haji watched her wake up that morning, drag herself to the bathroom with one slipper and reemerge into the room with a gloomier expression that when she'd first arose. Grinding her fists at her eyes, she barely acknowledged her partner with a glance, before bringing herself to stare at the closet where she'd hung the small wardrobe of clothing that changed each hibernation. Forming a pout, her arms hung lazily in front of her as she just stared, seemingly with no motivation and not knowing what to do with herself.

Turning her head slightly to the sound of Haji's voice, she shrugged before returning her stare to the hangers. Arching a brow, the man crossed his arms as he sat on the edge of the bed, pondering her next move.

With a long, heavy sigh, Saya brought her palm to her forehead with a smack, catching her Chevalier by surprise. Blinking at her in wonder, Haji stood wordless. After a few moments, something seemed to register in her mind to the point that she gave up on her current objective and dragged her legs over to the kitchen instead. Pulling a hand along the counter tiles, her head lolled back and she stared up at the cabinets, once again undecided about something she was not sharing with Haji.

Just as Haji was about to open his mouth, he heard her slam a wooden cabinet open before carelessly tossing some bottles in front of her. Rolling these bottles in her palms, like the sound of bouncing beads in Haji's ears, Saya contemplated again, only the early sounds of birds entertaining the morning. Shaking his head at the woman, he attempted to reach her again.

"Is there something you need?"

She paused. Flicking a bottle to the other end of the counter, she left the surface a cluttered mess and leaned her head against the white edge of the refrigerator. Taking a liking to the cool metal against her temple, her shoulders relaxed before she replied like a slothful child, "No…"

Looking as if her knees were about to give out, Haji's paranoid nature caused him to get up and approach her. She didn't move at the sound of his nearing footsteps and even as he stood behind her, she only turned away to stare at the countertop. Fixing his glance on her bare shoulders, laced in the thin, purple nightgown that flowered around her thighs, he took it upon himself to gently brush a strand of her bangs behind her ear.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

This caught him off guard. She was _always_ hungry.

Wanting to confirm that he hadn't misheard, he asked again, "Are you sure?"

"I- I don't know," she huffed, lifting her arms with the notion that she was going to shrug again, but her hands just flapped back against her thighs.

"You should probably eat."

Saya only shook her head, suddenly opening the fridge for a few seconds before the door slammed again with a gust of cold air. "I think…"

"Hmm?"

"I want cookies."

Haji reached on top of the fridge to grab the shiny blue package of chocolate chip cookies and held them in front of her. Looking like she'd never seen cookies before, she eyed the package in his fingers and sighed.

Haji forehead wrinkled, "Changed your mind?"

Pushing the package away with her fingers, she regarded the sweets with a look of disgust. "Ick."

Shaking his head, Haji returned the cookies to the top of the fridge, running out of options to satisfy the girl. She was being indecisive, and if anything, impossible at this rate.

Resting his palm on her shoulder, he tried again, "Do you want to go outside?"

She shook her head, her slim, petite body finding its way to sag against him. Haji began to feel his eyes ache. After lingering on him for a moment, Saya pushed herself forward to grab a random bottle on the counter and stare- yet again. As Haji was about to just snatch it from her to read the label, wary of her mood affecting her judgement on what she was taking, she'd already popped the bottle open and threw two tablets into her mouth.

"Saya-"

The faucet turned with a squeak as she cupped a handful of water into her mouth and swallowed. Haji felt his nerves rattle. Irritated, Saya threw the bottle onto the counter again and turned away from him, walking in a crooked line back to the bedroom.

Not being able to resist his habit of watching over her, he quickly picked up the bottles she'd discarded to see what she'd taken. Painkillers.

Glazed with worry, he asked, "Are you not well?"

Instead of answering, she swatted him away with her hand, taking an eternity to finally set foot at the bedroom's doorway. Then she stopped. Slouching against the frame, she groaned before hissing a curse that was not clear enough for Haji to make out.

Losing patience, her Chevalier placed the bottle back into the clutter. "Saya," he said her name, a tone of authority rising in it.

Ignoring him, Saya sighed heavily. "Leave me alone."

Watching her latch to the doorway with her wobbly legs, Haji had just enough of her mood swing. To think that a hibernation or two ago, he would've readily obeyed her, but after becoming lovers with his Queen, he began to understand and learn to deal with new sides of her.

Fighting an annoyed growl, Haji briskly made his way behind the girl and caught her by surprise as he swooped her into his arms. "Wha-"

Not giving her a chance to snap at him again, he quickly brought her back to the bed where he stuffed her into the fluffy covers. Inviting himself in, Haji pulled her back to his chest, tightly wrapping her into his embrace without much choice. It was obvious that she couldn't function today, not in this odd state of hers, and he wouldn't have anymore of her- _nonsense_.

"Sleep," was all he offered before he tucked the quilt over their shoulders and pressed a messy kiss onto her temple. Haji waited to see how she'd react, and to his surprise, she nuzzled closer, twisting so that she could rest her forehead beneath his chin. Apparently his swift and rough action was the remedy to her indecisiveness.

With a satisfied hum, Saya huffed contently, "Haji. You always understand me."

As Haji held tighter, she'd already fallen asleep, and the man was glad she didn't spare a look upward. If she had, then she would've realized from his expression-

That he didn't understand at all- not _one_ bit…

* * *

**Poor Haji has to deal with her mood swings- meh, we all have 'em don't we? :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Tidbits of Fluff

**Thank you everyone for all your support and all your reviews. I really appreciate it a lot and keeps my love strong for this pairing knowing so many other people love them too.**

**A collection of drabblets too short for one chapter and completely random, expect some slight Ooc-ness. A new drabble starts when a new title appears.**

* * *

**Drabble #7: Tidbits of Fluff**

**Bento Sampler**

"Mmm?"

Haji arched a brow at Saya, holding an odd variety of foods in a bento as she popped them into her mouth and turned to him, seemingly wanting him to sample them with her. He didn't _need_ to eat, but with the way her cheeks puffed and her lips pursed with the pieces of foods she offered, how could he resist?

This was a bit much though…

Pecking her head toward him, Haji leaned toward her, while eager to tear a piece of the bread from her, he was slightly embarrassed since after all, they were in a park- with people! Luckily for him, with the children busy with energetic play and their parents amidst idle chatter, the pair of lovers was easily ignored as they shared food between their lips.

"Faji…" Saya muffled with the bread still in her mouth until he finally took a bite and eased back, hoping that was all she'd offer. Of course, he was wrong.

"Mmm," she grinned, a slice of an egg pinched between her teethe. He'd seen that one coming since eggs were her favorite.

Haji leaned in again to capture the morsel.

Before he even had the chance to swallow, she hummed for him again, a stick of cheese limp from her lips. Trying to contain a smirk, the Chevalier managed to catch it before it could break from her mouth.

Content that Haji was willingly doing this with her, Saya reached for a stick of chocolate pocky and held the stick in her mouth.

"Here. Focky," she muffled again. Still chewing and not attracted to her odd change from cheese to chocolate, Haji's brows lifted. When he didn't pursue her, her shoulders began to sag and the pocky in her mouth went limp with her disappointed pout.

Shaking his head with an exasperated sigh, he'd have to deal with this until she ran out of food. He couldn't say no- not with that face of hers. Charmed by her, he smiled lightly before he reached for her chin to lead her to him. Breaking half of the pocky stick from her lips, she clapped like a pleased child when he eased back to finish it.

Just as Haji thought the worst was over and closed his eyes against the tree they were perched beneath, his hopes were drained with only a string of words.

"We should do this all the time!"

* * *

**First Kiss?**

"Haji?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember when you kissed me that night in my school?" Saya asked, referring to the familiar sight of her old high school in front of them that reminded her of when she'd reunited with her Chevalier that decade. She requested to come and see it, and now after contemplating for a few moments, Haji had a feeling she'd ask something weird.

"Yes," he answered, weary of what was coming next.

"Did you enjoy that- I mean, were you taking advantage of me?"

Surprised, Haji's eyes widened, "No- I'd never take advantage of you-"

Saya interrupted him with a laugh, "I was just kidding." She assured him with a gentle pat on his arm and Haji's rigid stance deflated.

A moment of silence passed.

"So- you never tried to kiss me before that- like when I was hibernating?"

"No," Haji snapped, his cheeks beginning to redden, from offense or guilt, she wasn't sure.

A catty grin brewing on her lips, she looped her fingers through his and looked up at his solemn eyes. "You suuuuure?"

"I would never do anything against your wishes."

Rolling her eyes and unsatisfied with Haji's lack of humor today, Saya drew her finger along his collar, slowly leading up toward his neck. "So, you never at least- _thought_ about it?"

Haji cleared his throat uncomfortably and the bright flush slowly spreading over his pale face gave her the answer she wanted.

"S-Saya-"

"I _knew_ it!" Saya released her hold on him and ran off toward her brother's restaurant, skipping with her newfound discovery. Haji attempted to regain his pride.

"But I never said-"

Stopping a few feet in front of him, she spun around to grin, "Hentai!"

Eyes open with surprise, he watched her laugh again and run off. "If you want me to take it back, you'll have to catch me!"

Helplessly lured into her games, Haji took one last glance around for passer bys. Noting that the coast was clear, he rolled up his sleeves. With a knowing smile, he thought to himself, _Hentai? I'll show you._

He charged forward at maximum speed, prepared to catch his Queen and prove her right.

* * *

**Haunted House**

"It's only a house."

"A _haunted_ house!" Saya defiantly argued. Her feet were stubbornly cemented to that spot between the roller coaster and the spooky graffiti sprayed house beside it.

"It's not real, Saya," her lover urged, tugging her along by her fingers, but she refused to budge.

"Let's go on the roller coaster!" she pointed up in hopes to distract Haji from their current subject. However, he was still leading her in the opposite direction.

"Come."

Ignoring Saya's pleads for mercy as she tried to yank him away, he couldn't understand how she could ride a machine that went the speed of a plane and soared into the sky hundreds of feet above them, could fight numerous monsters across the world and wield a sword, yet be so frightened by something so trivial. He was determined to help her get over this petty fear of hers, one way or another…

-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have listened to you!" the girl squealed, latching a death grip onto Haji's arm as the cart swiveled through the dark tunnels of the old, rusted house. It was a fairly empty ride, considering all the children were easily bored by the dummies that plummeted from the walls under flickering lights, and moved onto better rides. Adults steered away from such a waste of time and while Haji had no taste for such things, he wanted to force Saya to confront her nonsensical fears.

"It's not real." He chanted, hoping he'd drill the mantra into her head. Saya only held tighter.

Squeezing her eyes shut, her entire body nearly catapulted from the cart when a tall caped figure swung above them, an evil laugh crackling through the old speakers. "What the hell?"

"It's a vampire, Saya."

"A _vampire_?" He felt her body shiver as she ducked beneath his arm.

"Saya, we _are_ vam-"

"Don't say it! No, we're not!"

"Why is that?"

"Because they're evil and they attack villages and steal away defenseless women from castle walls and don't have reflections!"

Shaking his head, he shielded her in his embrace and regretted following through with this random endeavor. After a few moments of her slowly slithering her way into his jacket in attempt to shelter herself from the "evil" vampire, a new idea crossed Haji's mind.

"W-when will this be over?" Saya whispered, her face still buried in the material on his chest.

Pulling her chin out from his jacket with a new purpose, Haji hungrily grazed her lips with his, successfully bringing her momentary terror to a halt. "Not until a few more minutes."

"Haji? What-"

-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-

As the spots of sunlight broke onto the tracks and the double doors opened for the cart to wheel out, Saya managed to straighten the buttons of her shirt in time. Haji cleared his throat, reaching out for her hand with a smirk before the ride went on for a second round.

To his surprise, the woman gave his fingers a squeeze and dreamily lolled against his shoulder. Licking her bottom lip, she laughed, "We're going again."

"But I thought this frightens you."

Swatting him away, Saya boasted, "Me? Never!"

Haji shook his head and re-settled into his seat.

As the entrance welcomed them again, Saya pulled at his collar. "I _love_ this ride," she whispered over his ear lobe as the darkness once again covered their mischievous deeds.

Haji turned to meet her nose with his, "I'm sure you do…"

* * *

**Sleep With Me**

"Are you all right?"

"Mmm, hmm," Saya answered over her bed sheets, trying not to feel uneasy by his presence hovering by the window. "I know you don't sleep, Haji, but you don't have to stand all night."

Nodding with understanding, Haji made his way to a recliner at the foot of the bed. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes, even though he knew he wouldn't dream. At least, until she fell asleep, he'd lay here to keep her relaxed. He had a tendency to forget that standing by her while she slept often made her nervous. Fairly new to the blooming relationship between them, and not yet sexually intimate, Haji did whatever he could to keep his Queen comfortable.

Minutes passed and he could still hear her twisting and turning awkwardly, huffing and puffing until she finally slapped a pillow over her head.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Saya assured him, convincing herself that she was finally in the right position that would coax her into a full night's slumber. Ten restless minutes later, she was still awake. Peeking from underneath her pillow, she eyed her Chevalier reclined back on the chair, his feet propped up as he closed his eyes. If she didn't know any better, she would've been convinced that he was asleep peacefully.

Feeling a breeze sift through the windowsill, Saya pulled up the sleeve of her pajamas hanging off her shoulder and began to internally work her courage. After all these decades, she felt silly being uneasy around the one person she was around the most. She was guessing it was because of the recent change in their relationship due to Haji's confession before her last hibernation, and for the past few months since her awakening, they were still becoming accustomed to each other with these new boundaries and discoveries.

Lightly fisting the mattress, she scolded herself. She'd kissed him already, reveled in his embraces and yet, she couldn't build up the guts to invite him to bed, just to sleep beside her. Annoyed at herself for lacking a spine, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and allowed her bare feet to scuff against the carpet. If Haji took notice, he pretended not to as he kept his eyes closed and didn't move a finger.

Dragging the large comforter with her, and draping it over her head like a hood, she stopped in front of him and hesitated when she felt the heat rush to her cheeks. "H-Haji?"

"Hmm?"

Nibbling on a fingernail, she nervously squeaked, "Can I sleep with you- I mean, not _with_ you like that, but next to you? Y-you don't have to say yes if it's weird."

Opening his eyes and tilting his head, he stood wordless and instead, opened his arms for her. Smiling, with her finger still in her teeth, she climbed into the recliner and nuzzled over his legs. Feeling his slender arms slide underneath the warmth of the quilt around her, Saya instantly felt in place. Adjusting her head beneath his chin, he waited for her to shift a little until she was snug. Taking in his scent together with the steady lifts of his breathing, Saya felt herself drift off and she did so with a smile.

When he was sure she was asleep, Haji pressed a kiss to her hair and whispered, "Good night, my love."

* * *

**There's more, but I want to save them for next time. I don't want to run out of ideas. Hope you enjoyed these.**


	8. Chapter 8: Tidbits of Fluff 2

**Ok, Blood fans, I need your help!**

**A recent plot bunny's been hopping around in my head for a possible mini multi- chap fic. However, I need to gather my facts. I wrote this on my livejournal and on the SayaxHagi Club on DA, and no one's answered.**

**What's everyone's take on Nathan in the series as far as his relations to Saya and Diva and how their blood reacts to one another? I have my questions in detail so if you'd be willing to answer, please answer in your reviews or visit the homepage on my fanfiction profile.**

**Thank you in advance!**

**A new title introduces a new drabble.**

* * *

**Bookworm**

The sunlight casting gold on the leather bound book in his hands, Haji was carelessly undisturbed as he leaned back comfortably in the recliner chair. Already almost done with the book he'd started this morning, due to Saya's persistent recommending for the past week, he finally decided to pick the lop of pages up and see what was so interesting about it.

Skimming over some words, he hardly noticed when Saya crawled into the chair and allowed her stare to settle on him. Lifting his eyes from the book, he arched a brow.

"I told you that was the funniest thing I've ever read and this is how you react?"

"Hmm?"

"You've barely cracked a smile while reading through that entire thing!"

"That isn't true. I'm very amused."

His solemn expression didn't change. Saya growled.

"No, you're not."

"I am. My ribs ache from withholding all my laughter."

"That's not funny, Haji."

"I'm not trying to be, Saya."

Silence.

"Okay. I want my book back."

"I'm not done with it, yet."

"I don't want you to read it anymore," Saya reached out for the book and he held it away. His arm too long for her to reach, Saya tried to hold the chair without falling.

"Give me my book, Haji."

"I'm not finished."

"You don't even like it."

"I do. Very much."

"Liar!" Saya made one last bold attempt and thrust forward. Feeling the hind legs of the chair wobble, with a yelp, they both cascaded painfully onto the hard wood floor. Their legs floated up in the air.

Massaging the throb on her forehead after it bumped into Haji's, Saya looked up with squinted eyes, only to see a mild smirk form on the Chevalier's face. With red cheeks, Saya finally managed to snatch the book from him.

"So, you found _that_ funny, huh?" The young girl retreated from him abruptly, stomping her way into the bedroom.

As Haji watched her run off with her fists pulled down at her thighs, he shook his head knowingly. She'd get over it in an hour or so when she was hungry – and she wanted Haji to cook something.

"You're. Never. Going. To. Read. This book again!" Saya yelled from the bedroom.

Oblivious to what she'd been looking for the entire time, Saya missed the smirk that formed on Haji's face, and the light laugh that rumbled in his stomach. Shrugging to himself, he revealed another book inside the cushion of the chair, one that she'd "hid" from him the week before. He continued on with this story, and for later, he made a mental note to get that other book back, where she hid it behind the loose plank in the closet.

* * *

**Jealousy**

"Haji, you really don't have to-"

"I want to."

"It's okay. Really. We just came to get you a new jacket. I don't want anything."

"You were looking at it for a long time."

"N-no, I wasn't," Saya continued to persuade her Chevalier that the yellow dress with the spaghetti straps did _not_ catch her eye. She was just _admiring_ its design. Not that she _wanted_ it or anything…

Haji nodded, a light smile crossing over his features as he snatched up the dress and began heading to the cashier, ignoring her resistance. The smile he'd graced her with, set her cheeks on fire and she turned toward some random rack of clothes to hide it. Seeing this as another sign that she'd seen something she liked, Haji turned back towards her.

"No, I wasn't looking!"

"Are you sure?"

Saya had her pride. She could take care of herself. She didn't need this- this _spoilage_.

Not accustomed to Haji showing affection towards her this way, something he'd picked up the moment she woke up and they reunited in a tearful embrace where they shamelessly confessed decades worth of things that were never said, Saya would find herself politely turning down these gestures. It made her embarrassed. While she was touched, she was unsure of how to deal with this new side to Haji. While they'd been friends forever, they'd only been more since barely half a year ago. She'd yet to go beyond shyly linking his fingers with his when no one was looking and pressing an infrequent kiss or two to his brow or cheek. At times she'd wake up from his chest and find herself practically catapulting away with a flustered expression.

"Just get the jacket!" Saya urged him, pushed at his shoulder blades to forcefully lead him to the registers.

"And your dress."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, still feeling uncomfortable that he was buying her something.

Arriving at the cashier, Saya released a deep huff of relief. It wasn't until she heard the voice behind the register that she looked up. Wearing a rather dreamy grin over her lips, an older woman, at least in appearance but younger than Haji, ran her finger along the edge of the counter. Sensing the employee scheming something, Saya kept her eyes on her.

"And how are _you_ today, _handsome_?"

Saya's fingers flinched.

Haji averted his eyes to search for his wallet. Clearing his throat, he briskly answered, "Fine."

As she rung up his jacket, the woman grabbed onto Saya's new dress. "Oh, this is cute. Is this for your little sister."

Saya's nose crunched.

"Sh- she's not my sister," Haji managed to defend, dreadfully waiting when the woman would give him a price and he could relieve himself of the deadly aura he felt bubbling behind him from his Queen.

Nodding, but unfazed and not drawn back by Haji's expressionless face and blank tone, the woman rung up the dress. Pressing a few keys, and flickering a few suggestive glances toward the tall, brunette man, Haji felt his throat tighten. The total rolled over the counter screen.

"That'll be forty-five dollars and fifty cents- but for _you_, I can give you a discount."

Feeling her eyes widen, Saya unconsciously took a hold of Haji's pinky. Grimacing at the sting of her fist forming around his hand, he chose not to respond. Handing the flirtatious employee a fifty-dollar bill, he felt his blood rise in fear when the woman had purposely let their fingers linger for too long.

He cleared his throat, trying to breath in a fresh gust of air, but he felt like it was too hot in the store. Saya, focusing on her feet, hid the glow that set off from her russet shaded eyes. She didn't let go of Haji's hand.

After the clerk handed him the change, Haji adverted his eyes and quickly began to head to the exit. Saya was behind him, still clinging territorially to his hand and not realizing she was squeezing it. It wasn't until the woman said one last thing- that Saya snapped.

"Come again! And be sure to leave your sister behind."

Loosening her fingers to link them into Haji's comfortably, Saya took every ounce of anger and used it to give her the audacity to yank her Chevalier by the collar. Caught off guard, Haji easily bent toward her and without applying another thought, Saya crashed her lips against his. It was painful, unplanned, and their teeth might've grinded, but Saya wasn't about to allow that woman to call her Haji's little sister again!

Breaking off from the awkward kiss to find the woman with her palm to her mouth in surprise, Saya closed her eyes and yelled, "I'm not his little sister!"

Without sparing a look back, Saya dragged him outside with her and when the sliding doors hissed closed behind them, she sighed. Her fingers still in his, she had momentarily forgot about Haji and when she remembered, she realized they were still holding hands. Feeling heat creep into her cheeks again, Saya motioned to let go, but found that she couldn't.

Her tongue ran along her front teeth that stilled pulsed from when she rushed into that kiss. She couldn't believe that she managed to pull that off, but she was inwardly proud of it. Avoiding Haji's eyes, Saya pouted, "I just- I just didn't want her to think I was a kid."

Knowing that she was coming up with excuses, Haji pretended to believe her answer anyway. Rubbing his thumb onto her hand, perfectly intact with each and every one of his digits, he felt her relax. Saya made no gesture of moving away anymore.

"Umm- let's go."

She tried to drag him onward, but his body shifted in front of her. Bringing her hand to his chest, Haji asked, "What are you?"

Saya panicked, "What do you mean?"

"You're not my little sister. What are you?"

He wanted her to say it. Maybe it was selfish, but the periods between her hibernations were short enough, and all he wanted was some assurance. He wanted to feel assured that _he_ was what she really wanted.

"Well, you know- I'm your-"

Haji blinked.

"Your-"

That smile began to form again, making Saya more nervous.

Biting her lips, Saya squeezed her eyes shut. "You know _exactly_ what you are. You're just making fun of-"

Haji stopped her rambling with his lips hovering over hers. He chose not to move further. She'd have to take the initiative.

Becoming frustrated and her knight becoming too irresistible, Saya slid her arms around his neck and met his lips. Careful and tender, unlike her earlier painful attempt, Saya felt herself melt into his embrace, no longer caring about the people around them. As she broke away with a shy grin, she laughed.

"And I wasn't jealous, in case that's what you're thinking."

"Not at all."

Fresh from this new and pleasant moment between them, Saya let that lie of his slide.

* * *

**Shampoo**

Her sleepy eyes cracking open, the dark blur began to focus into a room. Comfortably nested against her pillow and warm beneath the sheets, it was difficult to muster the energy to get up. She almost didn't- but the burn in her stomach poked at her.

Grinding her eyes and shooting up with a disgruntled expression, Saya cursed, "I gotta pee!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Damn," Haji hissed, fighting the sting in his eyes.

Shampoo somehow managed to slip onto his face, instantly making the man blind when the floral substance reached his pupils. He rubbed his face, attempting to wash his eyes out with the water pouring from the shower head, but he found it too difficult to even open them without feeling like knives were stabbing at them.

Giving up, after he had rinsed his hair, Haji opened the glass door. His hand wandered for a towel, until he realized he must've hung it up on the bathroom door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The light from the bathroom blinded her. Still half asleep, or rather, mostly asleep, Saya reminded herself to scream at Haji for leaving the light on when he wasn't using the bathroom. Oblivious to the static of rushing water from the shower, Saya waved around in front of her, blindly trying to find her way to the toilet.

Feeling the cool marble at her fingertips, Saya sat with relief. Burying her face in her hands, she was unaware of the shuffling passing by her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Towel. Towel. Towel.

Where was the door?

Haji continued to wave his hands in front of him, desperately in need of something to wipe his face and clear his sight. Feeling his shoulders sag with respite once his fingers came in contact with the familiar feel of wood, Haji sprawled his palms until he felt the fluffy cotton in his hands. It was a small towel, but it would have to do.

Bringing it to his face, he rubbed against his eyes and ceased, when he heard the toilet flush. Had he been so absorbed with the shampoo in his eyes, that he failed to notice the other presence?

Hearing a feminine sigh afterwards confirmed his worst fear.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saya was almost down the road to heaven, where she'd once again be comforted in the arms of her nice big bed. If she had the strength to smile, she would have, but she was too tired.

Walking with her hands over her eyes, it wasn't until she bumped into a rigid and solid form that she stopped abruptly. She wouldn't have thought anything of it if it weren't that she realized it had skin.

Blinking her eyes with effort, Saya forced the light and images in front of her to adjust. Looking up, the image of Haji was becoming clear.

Soap suds along his brow, a towel- no- a pair of her panties in his hands-

And completely naked…

"Oh. My. God."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

His eyes tearing and trying desperately to open, Haji watched his Queen wake herself up in front of him and he froze. Her eyes adjusted and when they did, that's when he squinted at his hands and realized what he was holding. Haji's jaw began to open, but he never had the chance.

"Oh. My. God."

Her eyes looked him over- everywhere, and then she screamed. Not without landing a punch to his shoulder first and snatching the mistaken towel from his grasp.

Completely mortified, Saya yelled, "I won't forgive you!"

He tried to call out and turn to her, but he tripped over something and landed flat on his back. Bringing his palms to his face, he let out a loud groan.

His eyes still wouldn't open!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Shampoo: Additional ending**

Saya ran into the bedroom, mercilessly leaving her knight behind. With newfound anger and shame, she clung the pair of panties to her chest. It wasn't until she heard a loud crash followed by his painful groan, that Saya's anger slowly began to revert to pity.

Maybe she had reacted too fast.

Coaxed into her guilt, Saya warily approached the bathroom, a hand in front of her to protect her eyes from seeing too much. Standing over him, she'd attained most of her vision.

"A-are you okay?"

"Shampoo."

"Shampoo?" When she noted the arm over his face and the bubbles on his forehead, she finally understood. "Oh! Shampoo! In your eyes! Okay!"

Saya rushed to the sink and retrieved a cup of water. Fetching a small hand towel on the way, the one she folded and put by the tub before hanging her underwear to dry on the door, she sat beside Haji on the floor. Gently moving his arm, she tried to force his eye open with her thumb. He grimaced.

"Come on, let me wash them out."

Allowing his body to relax, Saya tried again. Slipping each eye open, she poured a few drops of the cool water into each one until he was able to open them. They were red and his lids shuddered from the discomfort. Feeling bad for being the reason why he stumbled in the first place, Saya leaned forward. Holding his eyes open with her thumbs, she tenderly blew into them to ease the pain.

"Better?"

Haji nodded, wiping the left over tears from his irritated eyes. He wasn't sure what to say. She'd caught him using her pantyhose as a towel against his face. They weren't exactly that far in their relationship yet, and he hoped that they'd reveal those- _intimate_ parts of each other when the time was right. Now, any hope of that one moment, where he triggered the right string inside her, and she melted into him before he'd lead her into a night of lovemaking was gone. She'd seen it all.

Fighting the flush in her cheeks, Saya pushed herself to press a kiss to his lips. He deserved it. She should have known that Haji would never pull a stunt like that. Consoling him with her fingers along his chest, Haji sat up, unknowingly pulling her into a deeper kiss.

Before she'd known, minutes had passed and the cold tile beneath her palm was already hot. Letting him delve into her lips and pull her close, it wasn't until he'd flipped them over that they stopped. Straddled between his legs, the water from his hair dripping through the long shirt she was wearing, Saya stared.

Haji questioned himself for a second, waiting for that high-pitched scream to come from her. But it never did.

Looking down at her, he noticed her eyes begin to recoil until she'd let them close. Had she been so tired, she was falling asleep beneath him? Judging from the light heave in her chest as she breathed, Haji realized that she was fully awake- and _willing_.

Leaning into her cautiously, Haji let his breath wisp over her eyes. Stringing her fingers into his wet hair, Saya whispered, "Take me back to bed."

Feeling an instance of disappointment, he began to ease off from her. Stopping his movement with her fingers pinching his chin, Saya lightly nipped his bottom lip with hers.

"You come, too."

Eyes wide for only a second, Haji obeyed and lifted her with him as he got up. As his Queen clung onto his neck, stamping the side of it with shy kisses, Haji took them into the room and the hope he had for that perfect moment was renewed.

* * *

**Another collection of tidbits before I write a more angsty piece that I have in mind. I hope they weren't Ooc for the Shampoo drabble. I'm such a worrywart. **


	9. Chapter 9: Red Shield's Error

**Drabble #9: Red Shield's Error**

It was a mistake.

He should have known it would end up this way. His parents had told him the stories. He dedicated his life to following his mother's works in studying the species. As the son of David and Julia Silverstein, the will of their science and morals left in his hands, this should have been a prediction he'd foreseen. But he was foolish. Just as his mother had often warned, science and the desire to create only served to bring upon destruction.

Chiropterans were very territorial with their Queens. A Queen carefully chose the second highest class of the species, labeled as Chevaliers by Joel Goldschmidt before Red Shield's creation, before spending eternity returning the honor with their unrivalled faithfulness. These men became their lovers, their children and their guardians.

This Queen only had one. She only needed one. And so, the bond between this Queen and her sole Chevalier was stronger than he'd ever imagined although he never personally met the woman.

As the flaxen haired scientist ruffled his long bangs with his fingers, regret sunk its teeth deep into his heart. He'd made a mistake. It was too late to take it back now. All he could do was sit here in the security room and hope that he'd escape with his life.

The camera monitors cackling before turning into fuzz with only panicked screams thrashing through the speakers were not a good sign.

* * *

"Where is she?"

A cowardly apprentice in a lab coat shook in the clenched fists of this beast that held his collar and his life in his claws. Deep scarlet eyes threatened him. Long dark hair blew wildly across his sharp features. The man's jaw chattering with fear, he cried, "I swear! I don't know!"

Haji bore his murderous gaze into the man once more, but he only continued to plead for his life. "P-please. I- I don't kn-know where she-"

Irritated that the young man was useless, Haji easily chucked him aside, his back landing against the wall with a crack. There was blood in his mouth – his own. He could not think. He could not focus.

The only thing he could see, hear, and think of was Saya.

Pain pulling at the bones in his fingers, Haji was finding it increasingly difficult to be calm with these humans. At least, he considered this calm. No one was dead or severely injured, although if the son of Julia and David did not have a good explanation when he reached him, he may have to mark him as his first.

This was the second time Red Shield had pulled a stunt like this. The first resulting in the loss of his arm and Saya waking up to regret her actions years later, haunted and traumatized. He would not allow her to go through that again.

Guards came trotting down the marble tiles, equipped with tranquilizer guns, clubs, and even fire extinguishers. The Chevalier was unstoppable despite their efforts.

Adrenaline pulsing through him, Haji effortlessly swung and slid the men aside as he prowled deeper into the halls. He could feel it. The man he was looking for was near. He'd best be prepared for what was to come.

* * *

Staring at a palm sized photo of his parents between his trembling fingers, Scott continued to watch the monitors. One by one they were blanking out. One by one, as the mad creature cleaned house, it was only a matter of time before he was caught.

He questioned what possessed him to do this in the first place. Perhaps, it was curiosity. Perhaps, it was the temptation of a new discovery waiting to be unraveled. Or perhaps - it was pity...

The Chevalier hadn't noticed the installed cameras for months, and so he pursued his loyal routine of visits while Red Shield continued their observation uninterrupted. Scott wanted to know more about Saya, about the woman whose blood saved the world.

The scientist remembered exactly when it was that he decided to remove Saya from her tomb. It was nearly a month ago when the Chevalier once again wisped into the cave like structure to spend time with the lifeless Queen. He had few meetings with Haji. Well mannered, intelligent and despite his expressionless façade- caring towards Red Shield and his Queen. He was unknown to ever reveal his inner thoughts unless Saya was awake and happy. Unfortunately for the Chevalier, he would not be able to bask in Saya's happiness…

It had been fifty years since the demise of Diva.

There was never a solid estimate to how long her hibernation was, but it was recorded to be anywhere between twenty to thirty years. Fifty had passed. Something had gone wrong. He knew it. His parents knew it. Saya's family knew it. And so did her Chevalier, but none wanted to face the fear and waited patiently.

As Scott watched Haji enter the tomb that night, it was that event that pushed him to make his decision. It was unexpected at first. The man silently walked up to the cocoon, calm and collected as always. There was a dreadful silence and just as Scott was about to grow bored and retire for the night, Haji did something he had never anticipated.

He began to forcefully tear open the walls to the cocoon. Horrified, Scott watched as her Chevalier seemingly went mad – digging – ripping - until he had access to her face. A stifled sob was heard and as Haji leaned in to cradle the cold body of his Saya, Scott stood speechless in front of the monitor. Zooming into the scene, he noted the tears streaming down Haji's face as he cradled her, begged her to wake up- to be alive.

The breakdown confirmed the worst of their fears. What if she never woke up? What if Diva's death was somehow preventing Saya's awakening? How long would it be until they knew whether she was okay or not?

Apparently, even her Chevalier could no longer wait for a sign, and that night, Scott couldn't wait either.

* * *

"Where is Scott?"

Frightened out of their wits, the female receptionists lifted their hands in surrender. "I- I'm sorry. He's not in his office b-b-but I can call him over the intercom-"

"Do it."

"Y-yes sir!" a blond woman quickly snatched the phone to her ear.

As she called for the head of the Science Sector to return to his office, Haji shook his head. He knew he wouldn't come. He'd have to find Scott himself.

* * *

They started out with small doses, less than a pinch of salt. Tiny, microscopic doses of Haji's blood were injected into Saya's blood stream in between well-timed and planned intervals. They did so between Haji's visits, when Red Shield's spies confirmed his presence to be far off. The error that was made during the Vietnam War was that the large packet of blood that streamed through Saya's veins to forcefully awaken her was too strong. She'd gone berserk because of it. To remedy this problem, Scott theorized that if she were exposed to such insignificant doses over a course of time, it would aid to slowly wake her up, without the possibility of her turning violent.

And so, that is what Scott's group of scientists did for the past year. In pairs, they stealthily fed the Queen the injections in her tomb, unnoticed while the company continued to record their observations with the cameras hidden in the darkness. There were little results, besides some increased warmth in her body since the time before the injections. It had been a month since Scott transferred Saya's body into Red Shield's lab with hopes for speedier results by adding to the dosages.

He was hoping to have her back before her Chevalier became aware, but Haji returned earlier than expected. The last footage in the cave revealed the raving man with eyes lit ablaze, grinding his fangs at the company logo before the monitor blanked out. That's when Scott knew he'd committed a grave error.

Scott shook the image of the anger-ridden man from his mind as he ran at full speed. Haji was a floor below him by now. Once he heard his name being called over the intercom, Scott realized the security room was no longer a refuge. Running with fear settling into his churning stomach, the lab was right ahead.

The lab where Saya was resting in...

* * *

Haji slammed the door to the security room open. The heavy door unhinged due to his force, but the man ignored it. Noting that the monitors were all either black or full of static, a cup of coffee sat unattended. Brushing his fingertip along the rim of the glass, he realized it was recent. Someone was just in here, and left in a hurry.

Growing frustrated, Haji was ready to start causing casualties until his body reacted to a vague and light sensation. Feeling his fingertips tremble, Haji walked outside to look down the long hall. Everyone already ran from the floor in panic, and there was only one room down the hall with the lights on- and the faint sound of breathing.

Briskly making his way toward the double doors, the steady beeps of machinery became clearer and a sweet smell more familiar.

_Saya…_

He didn't want to whisper her name. It broke his heart now. Fifty years proved to be enough to break him. All this time he scolded himself to be strong, to persevere, and now Haji could barely take it. He needed her to wake up. If she never did, then he'd find a way to sleep beside her.

Squinting at the fluorescent lights momentarily blinding him, Haji shielded his eyes with his forearm. When his vision steadied, he found his eyes growing blurry at the sight before him once again.

There she was. Asleep and safe, wearing a hospital gown as her head sunk into a fluffy, white pillow. Her frail arms protruded over the sheets where numerous wires connected her to machines. His anger simmering and his fingers hovering above her, Haji found himself lost as to whether or not he should just yank the wires from her.

Before he could reach forward, a man yelled out in fear and rushed up to the opposite end of her bedside.

"No! Don't do that!"

"Scott!" Haji hissed, his anger beginning to boil again as he held himself back for Saya's sake.

"L-listen! I'm sorry! I can explain-"

"What is your reason behind this?" Haji threatened. Scott heard the squeak of twisting metal and surmised it was Haji venting his anger on the bars beneath Saya's mattress.

"I was just trying to help her- trying to help you!"

"With _this_?" Haji yelled, taking a handful of wires into his palm.

Understanding the severity of the situation he had thrown himself into, Scott warily backed away to land in a chair. Waiting until his fear calmed, he motioned to explain.

"It's been fifty years since Diva's demise and Saya has not risen from her slumber."

The scientist could make out the pain contorting Haji's face as he turned away. Scott waited. Haji sighed and flexed his fingers over Saya's forehead.

"And you sought to remedy this how?"

"Doses of your blood," Scott watched Haji's eyes widen, and he quickly hurried to change his approach. "Wait. It's not what you think. We're not doing the same thing that was done during the war. That already proved to be a failure. The doses we're giving her are microscopic and injected into her slowly on a monthly basis, increasing the intervals between injections as time passes."

Haji nodded, becoming willing to listen as he stroked his Queen's hair, distracted by her tranquil expression.

"We're doing it in hopes that Saya's body will become somewhat immune to your blood- at least in her sleep. Her body won't react as harshly with these small doses rather than when she was given a large packet all at once. With this method, we hope to wake her up slowly."

"And the results?"

"R-results? What do you-"

"Have there been any results?" Haji demanded, his patience shortening as the urge to disconnect her from the machinery became stronger.

"Well, there's been an increased warmth in her body due to her blood cells becoming activated with yours as time goes on. She's almost warm enough to be awake. There's rapid movement beneath her eyelids. We've estimated that her awakening is close, but we won't know the end result until she actually rises."

Haji contemplated what Scott was saying. After a long pause, Haji slowly removed the sheet from Saya's body. With disgust, he motioned to the scientist.

"Why is there a steel bar securing her waist?"

"I'm sorry, Haji. We have to take precautions, in case- in case she does go-"

Haji ignored Scott's words and ripped the constraint with a grunt. Throwing the heavy piece aside, the scientist watched it slam against the tiles. He pleaded, "P-please. Just a little longer. We're so close. I can feel it."

Haji glared at him. "Diva was treated like a test subject and the human race almost suffered the consequences. I will not have you treat Saya the same."

Gently removing the wires from Saya's body, Haji shoved the machines aside. Kicking a monitor open with his heel, sparks snapped along the floor. The Chevalier continued to tear Saya from the monitors, machines and gadgets. It just wasn't natural. He didn't like to see her this way. He preferred to see her pure and untainted in her tomb, even if she never opened her eyes again.

As the hospital machinery whizzed and broke, Scott felt helpless. He asked for this. This was his fault. Instead of dreading over not being able to witness if his theory was correct or not, he should be grateful to escape with his life.

As Haji began to lift Saya from the bed, Scott could have sworn he'd seen a finger move.

"Wait! I think she-"

"I will be sure to mention this to your mother and to the head of the company," Haji stated, choosing to ignore Scott's pleads as he walked out the door.

When Haji exited the building, the night breeze set ease to his feelings of rage and sorrow. Looking down at Saya's limp body in his arms, he whispered.

"Time to go home, my love."

* * *

After gently laying her body back inside the webbed cocoon, Haji leaned against the damp stones in relief. With a mild smile, he slid down until he sat.

Scott didn't have bad intentions. He knew that. Julia and David would not produce a son that was other than kind and considerate to their species. Still, Scott made a rash decision, and without Haji's consent. Because of that, his trust with Red Shield was weakened and in the end, Saya was still asleep.

It was only moments before Haji closed his eyes. Though he was unable to sleep- he used up too much energy in wreaking havoc at Red Shield's laboratory. Resting here for a few moments would suffice to rejuvenate him.

When something tickled across his brow, Haji went to swat it away assuming it was an insect, but his fingers landed against something cool and solid. Opening his eyes, what laid in front of him pulled his jaw agape.

There she was - long, ebony hair trickling over her shoulders as she stared at him, supporting herself with her feeble hands and knees. Still somewhat sleepy eyed, she attempted to wipe a thumb across his eyes again and this time, Haji allowed it. Lowering his hand, but keeping his eyes on her, Saya tilted her head with concern.

Her fingers lowering to his cheek, she cleaned the tears coming down his shocked expression.

"S-Saya?"

"Haji," she whispered, "You're alive."

There was no memory loss. There was no violence. Only Saya - with enough energy to climb out of the cocoon by herself and unnoticed when she usually needed Haji's blood first.

Grabbing her shoulders, Haji asked, "Saya. How are you feeling?"

Smiling at the strange question, Saya laughed groggily, "Actually- I feel a lot better than when I usually wake up. For some reason, I feel like I can walk and maybe even jump without needing your blood yet. That's weird. Anything odd happen while I was gone?"

Charmed by her innocence right away, a trait he only saw during the years she was human and the happiest, Haji pulled her to him. Her knees and arms fell as her weight shifted forward. His embrace was hard, tight, and needing.

"H-Haji?"

He wasn't sure how to tell her fifty years had gone by. He wasn't sure how to explain what just happened with Red Shield. How the city had changed. How some of her family members were either deceased or almost there. How would he tell her? He couldn't bring himself to do it now. Selfishly, he only thought of telling her one thing for now.

"I missed you dearly, Saya. I love-"

Feeling his shoulders shake with sobs she hadn't heard from him in decades, since he was a small boy, Saya understood that something transpired that she was unaware of. Not wanting to cause her Chevalier further pain and just wanting to enjoy this moment, Saya nodded.

"I love you, too, Haji. I'll never leave you again."

* * *

**Julia and David had some plain American names so I purposely tried to find their son's name with the same feel. Did it sound right?**


	10. Chapter 10: What Makes us Human

**Inspired by the Blood Plus Manga called City of the Night Walkers, about what Haji was doing before he found Saya in Japan. I've been really looking into all the additions to Blood Plus to get a full understanding of the great story. If anyone is interested in the mangas or novels, I can tell you where I found some of them.**

* * *

**Drabble # 10: What makes us Human**

"What is this, Haji?"

Silence filled the office. Disturbed from thought, the Chevalier passed a monotonous eye to the file she had slapped against the mahogany desktop- until he realized what it was.

"Saya, is that-"

"The records of your whereabouts before you found me in Japan," she answered, her fingers clenching into a frustrated fist beside the manilla folder. "Did you- did you write this?"

"When I agreed to submit to Red Shield in order to find you, they requested that I report the details of any events concerning all Chiropteran before I joined."

Saya lowered her head. Lost for words, she grabbed at the collar of her ruffled dress. It was supposed to be a relaxing and casual reunion on Red Shield's ship. The rocking beneath her feet made it difficult for the young woman to stay still, and so, curiously she dug into some old files for her own security, in case her memories had missed something. She hadn't expected to find this though.

"You were hurt, Haji. You never told me- about how weak you let yourself get."

"My duty is to protect and support you, not provide you with more burden."

At this, Haji felt the light tap of the folder slap against his arm. She threw it at him. Papers marked confidential flailed carelessly around the floor. Turning from the window, he attempted to reach to her, but Saya backed away in anger. Just like the atmosphere between them, the waves seemed to roll more ferociously outside.

"Saya. I'm sorry."

She stomped a foot. "This is why I get so angry at you! I don't want you to always treat me like I'm your master! Weren't we friends? Weren't we family? Aren't we-"

Haji stepped forward, standing in front of her with the desire to press a finger against her cheek. He knew she wouldn't let him, so he resisted painfully.

"Why did you stop drinking blood, Haji?"

Taken back by her question, he hesitated. Memory of the deep and emotional moment flickered in his mind. Her wild eyes, the blood smeared across her face, and the sword that mercilessly slashed his arm off. Unconsciously, his bandaged fingers trembled, and Saya caught sight of it.

"You were afraid. To be like me?"

"No, Saya! That wasn't it!"

"Then what was it? You were afraid you'd turn into a monster! To do what I did in the Vietnam War! It was me that- your arm!"

Saya pointed rashly at his right arm. It would never take human shape again. It would remain for eternity as a reminder of the monster he was, and the day he sinned. He failed as a servant. He feared his master.

Watching Haji struggle to find the words to explain, Saya lowered her head. "It's okay to be afraid, Haji. I'm afraid of myself, too. Sometimes I hate myself-"

"Don't!"

"It's the truth! We're monsters and if it weren't for me, you would have never-"

"I told you I do not regret it. That is the truth."

Sincerely, his eyes bore into hers. Warily nuzzling the curve of her jaw into his palm, he confessed. "There was a time when I frightened you, but when I reached for your hand that day, carried your body from the Zoo, you trusted me, didn't you? I know now. Fear is what makes us human."

Her eyes widening, Saya smiled. "Yeah. You're right."

Regretfully, she caressed the bandaged arm against her face. "Are you still afraid, Haji?"

He shook his head. "Are you?"

"No."

Unraveling the white material from his claws, she pressed a thoughtful kiss to his hardened knuckles. Because of her affectionate gesture, Haji instantly felt his heart swell in adoration for his master. His lover. He'd never fear her, or himself, again.

Leading them back to the windowsill, Saya allowed Haji to sit back on the ledge before she joined him in his lap. Resting her forehead against his collarbone, she whispered groggily.

"There's one more thing that makes us human, Haji."

"Hmm?"

"Love…"

Smiling, her Chevalier agreed.

"Yes. You're right. And I have plenty of it for you."

* * *

**Hurray! My 10****th**** piece to this collection!**


	11. Chapter 11: Tease

**All right, guys, this collection has changed its rating to M. Only because of this drabble though so I will warn you, this piece is rated M! **

**It is an incomplete lemon because it continues on adult fanfiction so after you read this part, feel free to finish the story by going to the link I've provided on my profile where it is completed. Better safe than sorry when it comes to this site.**

**This was also partially inspired by Semi-Precious' Blood story leaving at such a juicy cliff hanger. If you haven't checked her story out, go read it I tell ya. Animal Instincts, I believe it's called.**

* * *

**Drabble # 11: Tease**

Despite his decades of being _this_ creature, a blood feeding Chiropteran, despite the monstrous appendage replacing his right forearm, Haji never considered himself an animal. He always looked at Saya as a human with a human heart. And he always loved her with _his_ human heart. While he hoped that his logic on their human sides were correct, it was times like this when Haji wondered if they really _were_ just animals- acting on pure instincts. Perhaps it was instincts that drove them to these actions…

No. That was wrong. Instincts- _animals_ could not tease this way.

"Excuse me. I just need to get that-"

The way Saya casually leaned over his arm. Indeed, she saw it resting over the tabletop. He _knew_ she wasn't oblivious to it at all. In fact, when the small tinge of pink blotted across her pale cheeks before she made the move, he _knew_ that she _knew_.

It was as simple as a short trip _around_ the table, but she _chose_ to move _over_ it- and _over_ him. Reaching for the cup on the other side, her arm stretched outward, a thigh warmed against his before he briefly felt the torturous weight of her breasts, pressing against his arm.

Haji sat there. Expressionless. Unflinching. Of course, this was to be expected. She liked to test him, and being aboard Red Shield's ship made it difficult for him to retaliate.

"Ah! Got it!"

She chirped innocently, as if her Chevalier did not suspect a thing. _Foolish_, he thought. The woman was toying with him. And while he was bound by blood to serve her, to obey her, committing their bodies to each other long ago as lovers gave way to certain loopholes Haji surely took advantage of from time to time.

This meant war.

She swiveled her way musically to the refrigerator, passing a casual wave at David as he strolled down the hall. The people around them made the game more difficult, as well as thrilling. Clearing his throat, Haji motioned as if he were thirsty himself. Of course, this was not the case. He didn't _need_ to drink anything, but why not? Just like she didn't _need _to move over the table like she'd done only seconds ago, but _she_ did.

Fighting his amusement with a covert smirk, Haji approached her from behind. Landing a gentle hand on her waist, he reached on top of the refrigerator for a glass. Sensing her Chevalier's attempt for revenge, Saya opened the door, a gust of cold air hardening the nipples that erected through the thin material of her dress. Blushing, she gave a satisfied hum when she noted his dark eyes on her body, and so, she didn't shy away.

Haji shook his head. _So, you think you've won. I may have to prove you wrong._

The woman continued, practically glowing by now and deliberately slowing her movements as she reached in for the pitcher. Saya thought she'd caught him, like a fish hooked on bait. Her fingers brushed against the handle of the pitcher, ready to retreat until she felt warmth radiate behind her. By her small gasp of surprise, she hadn't expected Haji to respond.

The hand on her waist had tightened. "Let me help you. You seem to be having a bit of _trouble_-"

As the man leaned over her slim frame for the same pitcher she'd already set her fingers on, the familiar bulge that thrust against her was distinct. Saya fought another sharp gasp and for a mere second, her movements froze. The few strands of hair that were loose from his ribbon, tickled along the sensitive flesh of her bare shoulder. Saya fought her body's urge to draw away. Admiring her will to rebel against him; Haji pulled the pitcher from her grasp and straightened, leaving a delicious pause to buck his hips against her once more, before she was released.

Blinking, Saya hid her anger and spun to him with crossed arms.

"Thank you," she sung sweetly between clenched teeth, trying vigorously to conceal her concern for the footsteps of staff members who frequently walked by.

"My pleasure," he answered, pouring the juice into the cup she urgently reached for over the table, as well as his own. She watched as he swallowed the icy liquid, and Saya sat before him, with crossed legs and solemn eyes.

He could tell. She was thinking. What would be her next step?

Containing a small chuckle, Haji wasted little time in taking this opportunity to claim victory. With a sigh, he finished off his cup, taking care to swipe a wary tongue along its rim. She was watching with keen eyes. And as she watched his tongue slide slowly, attentively against the glass, his senses smelled her arousal flicker. Although it was quick, it was there and she was fighting it.

"Still thirsty- my Queen?"

She was swift in her answer.

"Oh! You missed a drop," she purred and moved forward to dot the velvet of her tongue against the corner of his lip. Before Haji could shrink away from her to avoid the temptation of capturing her lips with his own, she'd already pulled away from him, leaving the damp spot on his mouth cold.

Not expecting such a bold move on her part, Haji quickly looked to the exit, hoping no one had seen that. Pleased that her knight's cheeks were beginning to grow hot, Saya strung her fingers through her short, black hair.

"It's nice outside. I'm gonna catch some sun."

With a knowing grin, Saya skipped outside the room. As the man heard her whimsical steps echoing elsewhere, Haji recovered with a sigh, admitting his defeat.

_Round one goes to you._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Haji was lured outside by the melody of his own Cello, except another's hands were plucking the strings.

It was hers…

Momentarily blinded by the sunlight, Haji's eyes adjusted to the small, petite woman submerged into her playing on the deck. With the sheen of her effort casting a shine along her arms, where the delicate straps of her blouse hung loosely from them, Haji approached her unwillingly, being coaxed just by the visual pleasure of her curvaceous body. Her sun reddened legs peeking from either side of the instrument while her hands wound against the strings, Haji stood in front of her in awe of her concentration.

If it weren't for the sly smirk that had almost given her away, Haji would have melted right then and there. He regained his composure, catching her attention with a mild smile.

"You missed a few notes," he teased and Saya reacted with rolled eyes.

"Don't forget that _I_ taught you this song," she reminded, beginning to get up from her position before Haji ceased her movement with a palm to her shoulder.

"Allow me."

Peeling his jacket and setting his hair loose, he flipped a few buttons open on his collar, just enough to flash a bit of his chest. Saya was a modest woman and Haji knew that it was mystery that turned her on. If he wanted to tempt her, a few buttons were enough to lure her curiosity to the chest in which she oftentimes spread her palms along its ridges amidst her ecstasy. Her fingers would itch at the sight of his open shirt inviting her.

Clearing his throat and ignoring Saya's sudden discomfort, Haji sat behind her, wrapping a careful arm around her waist. A soft whisper sifted over the shell of her ear.

"Give me your hands."

It was a few moments before they settled into playing, and Saya's arms were stiff, being against Haji's embrace she so easily nuzzled into every night. She couldn't. She vowed she'd win this game. Knowing her Chevalier's habits by now, and understanding that at a certain point in his playing, he would disconnect from the world and be enclosed in his song, Saya was able to slip her hands free from his guidance.

Enjoying the melody, Saya found her eyes seeking his open collar. A thirst overwhelmed her as her fingers threatened to reach in to feel his heart beat and her mouth watered to taste the skin beneath his ear. His aura always made her feel safe. There was something about him that always made her want to cling to him, even in the days when she wasn't quite sure who he was. Feeling the knobs in her fingers ache, she relieved her hands by clutching her legs that were between his. A sigh escaping her parted lips, Saya finally distracted the musician with the flesh of her legs revealing beneath the hem of her dress.

Her breath, that needy breath he knew all too well, was treacherous against his collarbone. Haji wasn't sure how long he could play this game with her, but decades of life between her hibernations gave him more endurance. He would not give into her provoking- Queen or not. To keep his hands from wanting to trace underneath her dress, he returned to playing.

Must. Keep. On. Playing.

Irritated that Haji was being stubborn, another sigh swept across his collarbone, causing him to miss a note. Footsteps tapped against the flooring some feet away, and Haji quickly pinched the edges of her dress to cover her legs. Whispering against her, he warned huskily, "Not here."

Smiling, Saya nodded. As the presence faded, ensuring that the pair of lovers were alone, Haji looked down at the woman he straddled. Grabbing the stem of his Cello, she motioned to push the instrument aside. As it leaned into its case, his Queen met his gaze, her eyes boring into his as she moistened her lips with her tongue.

His fingers lightly curling a strand of her hair from her face, Haji drew closer to her, their mouths barely an inch apart. Saya gave his knee a squeeze, earning a heavy breath from him, before she made an obvious yawn and instantly changed the mood. Abruptly parting from his embrace, she stood up with a stretch. Deflating, and her back turned to his astounded expression, Saya twisted enough to only reveal the corner of her grin.

"It's hot out here. I'm going for the shower."

Watching as she made her escape, victory in the palm of her hands from successfully coaxing him to her, Haji pressed a palm to his forehead. His kind gesture to refresh her memory on the song was supposed to work in his favor.

Somehow, it backfired.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Saya was halfway across the ship, mischief in her stride as she thought of the condition she'd left her poor, handsome Chevalier in. She had to admit, his kindness was a good disguise for his true intentions. She'd almost found herself falling right into his scheme.

Luckily, being free from the stress of her sister since her last hibernation, Saya could explore the depths of an enjoyable life, becoming lovers with Haji as an extra bonus. She loved the man with all her heart, from his loyal soul, his everlasting will to protect her, and the ways his stoic face always masked the expressions only _she_ could decipher, it made her feel a bit guilty toying with him this way. She couldn't help it though. Now that he was hers, and she was his, Saya sought to indulge in her love with him, never taking him for granted again.

Trailing her fingers against the cool metal rails, her heart nearly jumped from her chest when an authoritative force pulled her into a shadowed notch in the wall. The air being knocked from her chest, her body heaved up and down, the man behind her loosening his grip around her body. Biting back her smile, Saya huffed.

"Coming with me, Haji?"

His loose brunette hair trickled over her neck. As he held her against him, Saya offered a caress against his cheek with her hand. As he nuzzled into her, she could feel his lips smile against her ear.

"It's dangerous to tempt me, Saya?"

"Is it?"

"It is, my love."

Haji proved his point when a hand left her waist to rake upwards from her knee to her thigh. Not being able to resist, Saya shuddered in his hold. His forehead on hers, and her eyes closing, Haji kept his concentrated gaze on her reactions. As his fingers crawled along the side of her body and threatened to reach the rim of her breasts, he suddenly retreated, bringing his arms to rest at her sides and leaving her rising desires at an extreme halt.

Eyes flaring crimson, it was difficult for his Queen to hide her disapproval. Saya chose to try anyway. Brushing herself from him, Saya stomped away.

"I'm going to take a shower. And you're not welcome to join me."

As he watched her storm off and vanish into the slammed door of their suite, Haji's confidence was at an all time high. Now her game had only served to anger her in the end. She knew what she wanted, but she was refusing to ask. After all, asking was all she had to do, and he'd readily comply. Perhaps, he hadn't completely won yet.

_Sore loser…_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Grateful for the hiss of hot water against her back, Saya emerged from the bathroom comfortable and relieved. A fluffy cotton towel wrapped around her as she strolled into her bedroom, in search of her clothing that she left neatly folded on the bed. The scent of lilac and fruit fresh in her hair, she sighed in brief happiness before she noticed the man in the room.

"Are you angry with me?"

Saya, unfazed, looked to Haji sitting in the chair by the door. She hoped to steer him away with her rigid stare, but upon setting her eyes on him, her façade broke. Sincerely, Haji showed concern. Despite their games, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt or offend her, and she knew that. Seeing his genuinely apologetic face made it hard for her to retain her anger, and so, Saya turned away from him.

"I'm not," she admitted in a whisper.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmm, hmm," she reassured, turning a bare, and dewed shoulder to lend him a flirtatious wink. "I can't stay mad at you, Haji, even if I try."

Relieved, the man nodded at her. Before Haji could attempt to go to her, Saya's motives shifted once again. Apparently, he'd need to seek her forgiveness with something other than just words.

The game had entered a new phase.

* * *

**Yes! I know! Horrid way to end this, but it's complete on adult fanfiction so if you're allowed (tsk tsk kiddies), you can take a look there. The link is on my profile. And review please. If you don't want to review the complete version on that site, send me a PM. I want to know how I did.**


	12. Chapter 12: Beach Day

**Another contest entry for the Saya-x-Haji club on DA. Summer entry! Weeh!**

* * *

**Drabble # 12: Beach Day**

Sometimes the sand brought her bitter memories. With the feel of the hot dust scratching beneath her bare soles, Saya resisted the reminiscence of her past lives in hopes that she could enjoy her summers as a human. Before the deaths had sketched their tragic scenes into her mind, and before the wars had scarred her, she always sought the simple things in life.

Music. Food. Flowers. Sun. And then when Haji came along, he was added to the list as well.

She found the supply of beaches decreasing as time wore on, and seeking to cherish the landscapes before they went completely extinct; she managed to convince her Chevalier to accompany her to one. While his stoic expression didn't scream ecstatic and excited, Saya knew him well enough to know that he'd accompany her anywhere, as long as they were together. Cheerfully skipping past the markets early that morning to pick the foods that she'd stuff into her picnic basket, her faithful partner followed wordlessly, at times passing her a gentle smile and speaking when it was necessary.

Eventually, a pout weighed down her features.

"Are you okay, Haji?"

"Hmm? I am. Why?"

Arching a brow, Saya accepted his answer suspiciously, "Nothing, I guess."

The most she got out of him was when they finally arrived at the beach. Quickly admiring the hiss of the rolling waves with a clap, Saya grinned. Colorful umbrella tops spotted along the crescent of land and Saya skipped to choose the most secluded area to set up her towel. Without question, Haji was already stabbing the umbrella into the ground before he plopped underneath it with a huff.

When he looked up, that was when his expression became perturbed, even if it was only for a mere moment. Removing her sun dress with a swift pull, Saya revealed her pale and neglected skin, clothed only in rather stringy and ruffled attire that was not really to Haji's liking- at least not in public. Clearing his throat with the change of mood, the man quickly hid his disapproval by looking toward the ocean.

Catching the rigidity forming along his shaded jaw, Saya looked to her Chevalier with concern. Tapping a finger to her lip, she was unaware of Haji's discomfort to her clothing- or rather, her lack of it. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Nodding, Haji smiled, trying to restrain a loathsome eye to the human males that cast their hankering gazes on her. "I'm fine. Why don't you go for a swim?"

At least then, the water would serve to conceal her…

Suddenly confused, the girl tilted her head, "You're not coming?"

Trying to refuse his instincts from peering onto his bandaged and monstrous forearm, he politely declined. Her brightened eyes dulling because of his refusal filled him with remorse.

Eyeing the heavy jacket he was still wearing, Saya pursued, "Aren't you hot in that?"

"I'm comfortable."

From the beads of sweat beginning to trickle down the side of his neck, Saya was hardly convinced. Pressing a firm palm to her waist, she chastised, "Are you lying to me?"

Regarding her with wide eyes, Haji apologized. "I'm sorry." Looking regretfully to where his arm was half Chiropteran, he began to hesitantly peel off his jacket. As she set her eyes on the way the man moved so awkwardly, understanding dawned upon her.

Landing roughly into the ground, a splash of sand spattered from her knees as she stopped his movements. Shielded by the shade of the umbrella and the eyes of the civilians, Saya pressed herself forward to grant her Chevalier a kiss. As she nestled herself into the crook of his crossed legs, she swung her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought about it more."

Blinking, Haji shook his head. "It's nothing. I don't want to ruin your fun."

"What fun is it if you're not having fun with me?"

Feeling his remorse only sink deeper, Haji exhaled deeply. Touched by Haji's shy insecurities, Saya pecked his lips again with another kiss. When she parted from him, she attempted to lean back against the towel with a stretch.

Seeing the way her ribs pushed up, the way the flesh of her hip turned to him and the string around her neck threatening to snap due to her strained movement, the Chevalier felt himself panic. Haji instantly pulled her back to him, not agreeing with the way her body arched in such a- _suggestive_ way in those _barely_ modest pieces of material. He cursed the age when humans invented such a thing. Bathing suits.

Giggling, she captured his jaw with her fingertips. "What's wrong?"

Aware that she'd done it on purpose, Haji secured her in his dominating embrace.

"I think you know."

With the intention of freeing him from his sour mood, she welcomed him into a more fervent kiss. Even while their large umbrella protected them from the sun's direct rays, it did little to cool down the man so absorbed into his Queen's almost naked body teasing against his.

It was too hot for this.

Leaving his bottom lip with a light nibble, Saya whispered, "Don't you want to take that off now?"

Clearing his throat, Haji rebelled even when he felt her lips draw softly against his ear. He couldn't. Not because he didn't want to. Matter of fact, nothing sounded more tempting than to bear his chest and feel her against him as they basked beneath the sky. However, it was the people around them. They didn't know what _they_ were- what _he_ was. And revealing it was not something he felt comfortable with.

Coming up with a new plan, Saya left his arms. Sinking into the towel like a cat stretching its paws, she rested on her stomach and hummed innocently, knowing entirely what Haji's reaction must have been like due to the "view" he was getting from behind her. Pointing outward with a catty grin, she complained, "It's too bad humans aren't very good swimmers, or else they wouldn't have to close off part of the beach because of the waves."

Haji caught on to her intentions easily. Deciding now to return the favor, Haji's heavy presence hovered over her as an eager hand squeezed along the supple flesh of her thigh. She shuddered beneath him, and turned to lend him a dreamy smile.

"Does anyone see us?" he purposely breathed right against her fluttering heart.

She shook her head. Before she knew what happened next, he'd stashed the basket on her lap, and scooped her into his arms, towel and all. The umbrella tucked beneath an arm, it was only a few slick jumps until they entered an area where the signs forbade swimmers and visitors alike. The small strip of sand hid easily behind the heaps of rocks where waves crashed mercilessly. Wincing at the rough and wild waves, she looked to Haji with concern as he placed her on solid ground.

"I can't swim in that alone. I'll drown."

Taking her attention away from the ocean after he once again set up their umbrella, Haji reassured, "You won't."

He slowly led her back against the towel until she straddled his body between her legs. Grinning hopefully, she clasped her hands together in delight.

"You're coming with me now?"

Looking to his bandaged fingers, he nodded. There was no one to see. No one to pierce their scrutinizing gazes at his deformed arm that barely held normal shape when wet, even with the dressing wrapped around it. Thoughtfully, Saya twirled the first claw of his free.

"There. That's better now. See?"

Watching, she waited as he stripped himself from the burden of his heavy jacket, long sleeved shirt and the bandages that concealed half of his right arm. The salty breeze against his shoulders put him at ease and he released a long breath in response. Meeting his Queen's eyes with a smile, she opened her embrace for him to sink into.

"Now that you're comfortable, let's go swim," she kicked her heels with a renewed and chipper attitude, until, unexpectedly, Haji declined her again.

"But- but I thought-"

Her words were quickly extinguished when the man took hold of her cheek and delve into her mouth. The firm thrust of his waist against hers was enough for the Chevalier to be rewarded with her appreciative hum. Crawling his fingers to loop into the strings of her bikini bottom, the side became loose with a gentle tug. Dusting his coarse fingers against the curve of her hip, Haji answered.

"I have other plans."

Threading her fingers into the length of his hair, Saya smiled. Now she'd have a good memory to cleanse away all the bad ones.

* * *

**Now I want to write more summer pieces!**


	13. Chapter 13: Tidbits of Summer

**To all my reviewers, I've disabled anonymous reviews, at least for a while. I know there are a few of you who review regularly, but don't have a pen name. I'd love it if you could get one. It'd make me a happy writer? (silence) Oo;**

**Anyway, I decided to do that summary thing after all. Enjoy. My humor is not always err- funny, but I just wanted to have fun with the pair so expect some Ooc-ness. **

* * *

**Drabble # 13: Tidbits of Summer**

**Drowning**

"Haji! Help me!"

"I'm coming, Saya," rushed a sincerely concerned Chevalier as his wings unfurled from his rutted spine. Swooping over the rough waves that slapped against the rocks, Haji looked down to the distressed woman beneath him.

"I can't swim away!"

_I told her to wait for me_, he surmised to himself before he slipped a wary foot into the frigid body of water. The water came as an unpleasant surprise, since his body had been under the heated sun only moments ago. Ignoring the shudder in his body, he reached a hand to his Queen.

"Haji!"

"Come."

Grabbing a hand, she wasted no time in securing her petite body around his, crunching her tingling fingers to his collar.

"Saya- my neck-"

"Haji! The rocks!"

"Saya, let go of my nec-"

"We're gonna hit them!"

"I can't breath-"

"Haji!"

Haji grunted as the frantic woman abandoned her death grip around his neck to clutch the tip of his wings. The rocks were coming closer with every crashing wave and it would only be seconds before the two of _them_ went crashing. The weight of the ocean combined with Saya lost in her state of alarm gave little leeway to fly up and away from danger. Trying to harvest his scattered thoughts to prevent any injuries, Haji was finding it too difficult with the shrill screams of his lover ringing in his ear.

Frustrated, Haji scolded angrily, "Trust me!"

Momentarily immobilized by his tone of voice, her grip on the man loosened. Taking advantage of that opportunity, Haji swiftly turned to guide her arms underneath his and she obediently hooked her hands to his shoulders. The tips of his wings scratched against the sharp surfaces of earth just as they neared the life threatening area. Struggling, Haji fluttered awkwardly to slide into the sand with a painful burn to his shoulder. Sand spattering around them, Saya quickly sat upright to swat the salty substance from her mouth and eyes like a small, disgruntled animal.

"Haji! A-are you okay!"

"…"

"Haji!"

As she pried her eyes open just enough to see her Chevalier clearly, she crawled to him. Shaking the sand from his head, Haji made a sour expression, spitting the sand from his mouth. Saya helped to dust him off before she began to shake with laughter.

"You're laughing?"

"I'm sorry- I'm so sorry-"

"Is this amusing?"

Saya tried to relax her face, but found Haji's sour expression made the attempt useless. She'd never seen him so- _irritated_? Haji continued to wipe the bits of gravel from his face, but to no avail since his hands were dirty as well. He grunted inwardly, and Saya rolled back in delight.

"Saya-"

"I know! Oh, wait. I'm coming-"

His lips pursed into what Saya could only identify as an embarrassed pout. Looking away and flexing his scraped shoulder, Saya reached for his face. "Oh. I'm sorry. Here."

She quickly scrambled for their cooler and returned with a bottle of water. Gesturing that he close his eyes, he obeyed until he was relieved from the sting and discomfort on his face.

"Better?"

"…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Haji! Thank you for saving me!"

He huffed as her arms circled around his neck to lend him an affectionate kiss. A familiar voice snickered nearby and the pair turned to see Kai walking toward them with his family.

"So, she almost killed you, huh, Haji?"

"I did not! Oh!" She accidentally stomped, earning a cough from Haji who was still sitting in the sand.

"See? You did it again," Kai teased, taking joy in pestering his sister even though he was an older man by now.

"I didn't- right, Haji?"

Saya looked to her Chevalier with glistening eyes. Kai granted him a knowing look and Haji could only fall to his Queen's whims. "Of course not."

"See?"

"Spoiled."

"I am not! Right, Haji?"

This time, Haji was hesitant to answer…

* * *

**Half Off Sale**

Glancing at the thick, brass watch hanging from his thin wrist, Haji noted it had been over an hour since they'd been in this store. He guessed it was probably the reason why no one else would accompany her on these shopping trips, or rather- no other man would. Although, Haji could hardly deny that he'd rather prefer it that way. While the desire was selfish, he'd rather have Saya take him along on _any_ shopping trip to prevent him from worrying that some human males might find interest in a couple of beautiful women walking through the city streets that happened to be _his_ Queen and her nieces. Especially when she was in a store- like _this_.

A cheery saleswoman passed to offer him aid, and he politely declined, hoping it would hasten Saya's shopping trip. Growing impatient, Haji tapped his knuckles against the wooden door of the dressing room.

"Saya?"

"Hold on! I'm. Almost. Done," Saya strained to say between what sounded to Haji like she was fighting against the material in there.

"Do you need my help?"

"No. I'm coming out."

Backing away, he waited until Saya appeared, a shy and healthy flush reddening her cheeks as she spun before him.

"Well?"

They were getting more and more revealing as time went on…

"Is this for swimming?"

"Yeah?"

"Just that alone?"

"Yeah? It _is_ a bikini, Haji."

"For outside wear?"

"Yes!"

"Where there are people?"

Saya crossed her arms. "Yes. Where there are people."

"…"

"Well? Hey- wha-"

Instead of answering, Haji's palms landed on her bare shoulders and swiftly walked her back into the dressing room.

"Come on, this is not that bad!"

"I do not favor strings, Saya," he deadpanned, closing the door behind her without caring if they stood in that store until closing time. He refused to let her leave with _that_.

Annoyed, that Haji was being particularly old fashioned, Saya decided to test his patience with a few other things she grabbed just to toy with him. Slipping from the bikini with a mischievous aura about her, she leaned to the wall for something black.

"Ok, Haji. How about this!"

As soon as a black, fish netted leg slipped out from the crack of the door, Haji's body ceased the door from opening any further. Whispering, shock barely evident in his voice, Haji asked, "Saya. What is that?"

"Let me come out, and you'll see."

"I'd rather not."

"Why not? It comes with a whip."

Just then, the saleswoman from earlier happened to pick up that one line and giggled to herself, but not without passing Haji a suggestive wink. Clearing his throat in order to ignore the heat in his face, Haji pleaded, "Please. Change into something else."

"Why? It's not _strings_. Or, well not _all_ of it is- and it has these crafty belt buckles and zippers!"

"_Saya._"

"Okay! You can let go of the door now."

Haji did so cautiously, in case she was bluffing, but she kept her word. After a few more moments of shuffling, Saya announced herself once again.

A bare, and pale leg slipped out. That could be both a good or bad sign. As Haji watched as Saya revealed herself inch by inch, his anticipation grew. Her thigh was almost out, and still- no sign of material.

"How about this, then?"

Saya stood inside the room, choosing only to open the door so that her Chevalier could feast his eyes on her. Just as she'd planned, his attention was coaxed to her. The scarlet bodice was tight around her waist, complimenting her small chest as it puffed from its low collar. Embroidered, the top apparently came with a matching set of panties.

"Please tell me this is not beach wear."

"Hmm. It's not," she sung sweetly, a finger of hers dancing up to his chin as he hid her appearance with his body in the doorway.

"Are you being honest?"

"Mmm hmm. Do you like it?"

"…"

"Oh, of course. I should have guessed you wouldn't. It has strings in the back of it, so I guess I should-"

"No. I mean, keep it. If you like it."

"But I thought you didn't favor _strings_," Saya challenged.

"I don't- usually."

"Well, then, can I buy that bathing suit I had on earlier?"

"…"

"Please?"

"…"

"I'll buy this, too. For _you_," she punctuated the end of her sentence with the tap of her finger on his lips. Arching a brow at her, Haji was unsure if he should retaliate or not. Not wanting to relinquish his pride, Haji chose not to answer and turned away from her in defeat. After the door closed behind him, his heavy sigh was audible.

There was a pause before guilt began to nudge at Saya for taking advantage of her Chevalier. Eager to make this up to him, Saya called for the man again.

"Haji?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when you asked me if I needed help?"

"Yes?"

"Well- can you help me? I can't seem to unzip this-"

As Saya welcomed him into the dressing room with her, he was unexpectedly greeted by her half concealed body. There was no problem with the zipper. It was never up in the first place.

"Saya-"

Snatching his shirt into her hands, she yanked him into a feverish kiss, passing him a whisper of something pleasant in his ear. Holding the door with one hand and wrapping a strong grip around her waist, he responded back into her ear, earning a content hum from the woman against him.

As the saleswoman made her rounds through the aisles again, the only thing she heard this time was the man confirm, "Your brother is right. You are _very_ spoiled."

Grinning to herself, the employee turned towards the other direction. After all, it was only Monday afternoon. The store was empty anyway and now she could watch her soap operas for an hour.

* * *

**Banana Boat**

"Haji. You should put some of this on."

"I don't need it."

"But you have pale skin and it'll burn easily."

"I'm used to the harsh elements by now."

"Haji! You're being stubborn," Saya reprimanded, a foot tapping in the sand and wobbling her uneven stance.

"Perhaps, I am."

"You'll regret this later," she warned.

"I won't."

Rolling her eyes, Saya returned to spreading the tropical stench of grease all over her body. He wasn't sure why, but something about spreading these foreign manmade chemicals all over his bare skin, made him feel insecure. He preferred the natural to the created, and would stay that way until he had no choice but to decide otherwise. Besides, the last thing he wanted to smell like was a _palm tree_. The scent didn't exactly make him feel masculine.

And even as the sun bore into his unprotected pores, Haji stood firm in his decision, his expressionless demeanor unfailing- that is, until that night came…

"Mmm."

"I told you you'd regret it."

"I'm okay, Saya."

"No, you're not. Look," she proved her point by pressing a finger into the red swollen skin coating his shoulders. With every press of her nail, Haji restrained a hiss, and her touch left a white stain before it cleared into red again.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Barely."

"Really? So if I clawed my nails along your back right now-"

"No!"

Saya laughed, satisfied that she was able to catch the man's bluff. "I wasn't _really_ going to do it."

Haji sighed, folding his arms on the windowsill and taking comfort in the cool breeze sifting from outside. Saya puckered her lips in thought, and he heard her vanish somewhere further into their home. After a few minutes of clacking cabinets, and shuffling drawers, Saya returned with yet, another mysterious bottle in her hand- except this time, it was _green_.

"Here. Let me put this on you-"

"What is it?"

"It's Aloe Vera. I know you've heard of that, right?"

Aloe Vera. He contemplated the term for a moment. Sounded natural enough.

Giving in, Haji presented his back to her and was relieved when the cool gel felt like heaven on his shoulders. It was sticky, and smelled slightly minty, but he'd have to deal with it. When she was done rubbing the liquid over his body, Haji crinkled a nose at having the stuff on him. He hoped it would dry up soon.

Smiling at his discomfort, Saya pecked his cheek with a kiss. "Next time, you should listen to me."

The brunette responded with a hum, unwilling to admit he'd rather cook than smell like a sweaty coconut, and an _artificial_ one at that.

Pitying her sun-roasted lover, Saya sat beside him, tenderly resting her temple against his arm before his body jumped. Shaking her head with an inward giggle, Saya settled for linking her fingers into his. At least that wouldn't hurt him any further.

Closing their eyes as they indulged by the window, there was a moment of meditation before Haji heard his Queen sigh.

"Oh, Haji. Now, you smell like a medicated candy cane."

"…"

* * *

**Hands are not fly swatters**

"What is that? Aunt Saya, come take a look at this!"

One of her twin nieces called out to her from a pile of leaves gathered by the stream where their campsite was beside. Curiously, and out of boredom, the long-haired girls poked into just about anything in search of something cute and fluffy. Finding something odd and unidentifiable, they quirked a brow at one another before they invited their aunt to have a look.

"Aunt Saya, what is that?"

Poking the piles with leaves, the three women found themselves drawn to the small movement inside. Whatever is was, it was quick.

"Oh! Maybe it's a small chipmunk!" One sister surmised before Saya tilted a head.

"Hmm. No. I don't think so. Let me try."

Grabbing the stick from her nieces, she carelessly moved the leaves aside. "If it's a little animal, we should see it by no- wha-"

The shrill scream of all three women made Kai jump from his grill, the burger on his spatula flying off the coal to land into the dirt. The man cursed before looking to Haji with the same startled expression.

"What in the- are you girls okay?"

His answer came when the women came running wildly at him, shaking their hair and the blood running cold in their faces.

"Kai!"

"I said, to call me dad, dam- hey, what? What the heck is wrong with you guys?"

Just then a rather large insect about the size of his entire hand came flitting its wings and antennae towards the small family huddled by the grill. Scared for their lives, the girls ran from Kai and looked to their aunt's Chevalier for cover.

"Haji!"

"Damn, bugger! Get. Away. From. My burgers!"

Haji nodded as the twins sought refuge behind him, clinging to his back. Just as the man began to swell with pride, knowing that his Queen would hardly ever fear over such a tedious creature when she'd battled against larger, more hideous things, Saya came running not far after, just as wild as her nieces.

"Did you kill it! Is it dead?"

"Aunt Saya! It's by Kai!"

As if on cue, the moment she looked to her brother, the insect targeted her, as if knowing she was the one that had disturbed it in the first place. Madly, it came at her, sending Saya in a chase for survival.

"Haji!" She screamed, covering her short hair and running with her eyes closed. She wouldn't have known that it was over if it weren't for the fact that her nieces' yells of horror had suddenly been muted, not even Kai's lashes of anger could be heard. Peeling her eyes open, she felt instant regret and wished she'd kept her eyes closed.

"H-Haji?"

Baffled by everyone's reaction, Haji met his Queen's eyes unflinching. "Yes?"

"What do you have in your hand?"

"No. Don't ask, aunt Saya. You don't wanna know-"

"Please tell me you don't have what I think you have in your hand, Haji…"

"I- I would never lie to you-"

"Please lie to me, Haji, because if that bug is in your hand-"

Feeling ashamed, the man was lost for words. He hadn't meant to kill it this way. It was just his instincts. As soon as he saw his Queen and her nieces running toward him, the predator catching up, his hand just reached out. And then, here they were…

"Haji?"

"Yes, Saya."

"Is the bug in your hand?"

Haji nodded.

"Dead?"

He nodded again.

"And-" she swallowed warily, "crushed?"

"I believe so. Shall I confirm-"

"Noooo!"

Once Haji's palm spread to reveal it's gruesome contents, the female trio had once again run off in terror, their arms flailing in the air as they ran away from him. As they all ran and disappeared into a tent, Haji looked to Kai for something he apparently missed.

"Should I have let it chase them?"

"Don't worry. She'll be grateful later. And umm, maybe you should rinse your hands out in the stream," Kai offered, trying to resist his urge to cringe.

With a heavy huff, Kai began to wrap up the food in aluminum foil. They probably wouldn't be eating for a while. Looking over the clueless brunette who had settled by the fire with sympathy, Kai shrugged.

"Guess Saya will always be a girl, Chiropteran or not."

* * *

**I picked on Haji a lot in this one, didn't I? I need to make it up to him later in this collection. **


	14. Chapter 14: Haji's Chevalier For a Day

**For Haji.**

* * *

**Drabble # 14: Haji's Chevalier for a Day**

"Are you all right?"

"…"

"Saya-"

"Hmm? What?"

"Are you all right?"

There was a moment of hesitation stretched between them. He could sense something afoot even as Saya burrowed into her thoughts and masked her worry by staring at the sun glimmering off a shop window. She distracted herself almost routinely, by casually flipping her phone open before she'd huff and snap it closed again. Between her oddly placed phone checks, Saya would cast her empty stare on the mannequins posing before them while tapping her chin. Every now and then, she'd realize her pout was beginning to pull at her lips, and so she'd hum and redirect her eye to some random object laying in the storefront to make it look as if she was _really_ interested in it.

Haji wasn't fooled, however.

Taking her chin gently along his fingertip, he asked once again.

"Saya. You seem troubled."

The sun pinching her eyes into slits, Haji watched her pale cheeks redden. He thought he'd seen her eyes glisten and, surmising that it must have been the sun, shielded her with a cupped hand to her brow. Upon the shade of his palm to her relieved eyes, however, it was evident that the moisture in her eyes was from an emotion she was trying vigorously to conceal.

"What's wrong, my love-"

"No!"

Saya fiercely yanked his hands from her face, squeezing them tightly through her nervous fingers. Sincerely concerned, the brunette tilted his head at the woman quizzically. After she'd taken a deep breath, she was ready to speak.

"I'm _tired_ of this."

Unsure of how he should react to her words, he settled for staying silent until she clarified. Her hold on his hands softened.

"Haji, I'm tired of you being so selfless. You're so loyal, and you always do everything _I_ want to do-"

The man motioned to speak, but his jaw was left ajar when she pursued.

"You've done so much for me during all these decades and I know I can never make up for what I've put you through no matter how long I lived, even if I didn't hibernate anymore." Her gaze lingered a blink's worth on his bandaged hand before she returned it to his eyes.

"I- I want to do something for _you_, Haji!"

A mild smile forming on his face, he comforted her. "I'm happy just being-"

"No, no. I won't hear any of that. Me just being here is not enough! I want to _do_ something- something _special_ from me to you that you'll never forget!"

There was another pause. Their bodies were drawn together as the chatty shoppers swinging their large shopping bags pushed past the pair. Haji slid a careful hand around her waist. Exchanging a few words of apology, they stepped beneath the shop's canopy where the Chevalier met his Queen's eyes again.

Her flustered nature seemed to have calmed down for the time being. Wringing her fingers through the white cotton of his button down shirt, Saya pleaded.

"Haji. I really want to do this. Please let me."

A chuckle rumbled in his chest, and Haji nodded. "As you wis-" He stopped short, and aimed for a different choice of words. "Go ahead, Saya. I leave myself in your care."

Her grin now wide and dazzling, Saya bopped her head in approval.

"From this moment on and all day, I am _your_ Chevalier."

Unexpectedly taken back, and then pleased with her declaration, Haji obliged.

"And what would that make me, my dearest?"

"_My_ King, of course."

Haji barely had time to blush over the term before she eagerly led him back into the shoving crowds of shoppers.

* * *

**First Attempt**

* * *

"…"

"Saya. You look troubled again."

A very disgruntled Saya was sitting beside him, flinging her legs childishly against the brick ledge they were both perched upon. She sat staring at the market stalls in front of them, piled with fresh and colorful fruits and vegetables.

"What do you want to do, Haji? Don't _you_ want to do anything?"

Blinking, Haji contemplated for a moment before he replied.

"I-"

It was difficult answering all of a sudden. What _did_ he want to do? All this time, for years on end, he only did what Saya wanted. That was his purpose - to serve her and try to make life for her as convenient as possible. And after her recent awakening, Saya was never hesitant in pulling him along to experience all sorts of things they never had to chance to do before. Beaches. Amusement Parks. Picnics. Shopping. Touring many cities across various countries. Saya was full of life and whatever she wanted to do, Haji never sought to object because everything she asked for, made him happy as well. Just being with her made him happy. What was he supposed to say in order to satisfy her?

"Haji. What do _you_ like to do when _I'm_ not around?"

This made Haji frown a little. He didn't do much. He waited - sometimes in agony because her missing presence would literally maim his heart with each passing day. And to pass time, he would either write, perch along rooftops to think or play his Cello. What else was there?

He motioned wordlessly to his instrument and as expected, Saya gave him an expression of plain stone.

"Okay! That's it! You are not to touch that instrument until this day is over!"

Seeing that her demand startled him, Saya huffed. "Okay. I take that back. You can play your Cello. But I want you to try new things. There might be other stuff you like and you don't even know yet!"

Saya returned her hopeless stare back to the market, plopping her chin into her palms. He watched her lips pucker and it drew a smile on his face.

"Are you interested in the market?"

"No- I mean- one of the first things that came to mind when I thought of doing something special was to cook you something special. But you don't eat- or rather, you don't eat much and so, what am I supposed to do? Isn't that what housewi- umm, women do for their-"

Saya fumbled with her slip of words, "You know what I mean!"

She turned away to hide the embarrassed flush heating across her cheeks. She felt very foolish for trying to put what they were into words other than Queen and Chevalier. They were past those insignificant labels that were only fit for animals and science. 'Boyfriend' sounded too juvenile, and they were much more than that, but _housewife_? Where did _that _come from? Did she _want_ to be one, or something?

Not being able to resist her flustered charm, Haji pressed a soft kiss to the back of her head. Before she could react, he offered, "I wouldn't mind. I would eat even if I didn't have to. Isn't that the entire point of having a desire- to _want_ to?"

"Hmm. Well, I guess so."

"And it's just like you to have pleasure associated with food," he added.

"Are you teasing me?"

"Not at all."

"You're mean, Haji," she grumbled, once again pulling out her phone for a moment before she stuffed it back into her pocket. "Okay! Let's go, then. But _you're_ deciding what we're going to eat!"

* * *

**The Results**

* * *

"Haji, are you okay!"

"I'm all righ-"

"You look queasy!"

"The food just needs to settle."

"No! I knew it! Eating more than what you're used to will make you sick and it's all my fault!"

Saya stomped into the kitchen without giving Haji a chance to call out to her. It was only a moment before the shuffling of pots and plastic bags made Haji run to the room.

"Don't-"

In her anger, she rashly held the pots of food and was about to discard it all into the trash. Haji's hands on hers ceased any further movement. They both stood still. Only the wheeze of her heavy breathing and the clock ticking above them echoed around the room.

"It was supposed to be special…"

Taking the pots from her hands and placing them back onto the stove, Haji assured. "And it was."

"But you're sick."

"It will pass."

"That's not the point."

Her regretful eyes lowered to the floor as he led them back to the living room. The sun was still radiant outside, and they still had some time before the shops closed. Haji sat, opening his arms for her. Silently, she nestled beside him, placing a wary hand against his stomach and began to rub before he arched a brow.

"This is the least I can do- until you feel better," she mumbled and Haji restrained a smile.

First attempt. Failed.

* * *

**Second Attempt**

* * *

"Hey! I know! How about presents! Do you want anything? A new shirt or a pair of shoes?"

The brunette smirked. That sounded more like something _she_ wanted to do- dress him up. Of course, he could not reject her.

"That would be nice."

"Okay! Let's go!

* * *

**The Results**

* * *

"You should have let me pay for it."

"No! Then it wouldn't have been a present," she retorted passionately. Haji directed his eyes to the wallet she still clamped in her hands.

"But, now you don't have anything for yourself."

"No, no, it's okay! I mean, it wasn't _that _expensive," she laughed, lying through her teeth. What kind of book was that, anyway? She hardly spared a glance at it the moment Haji opened it and flipped a few pages. The second something caught his eye and he began to read, Saya snatched it from him, and said, "You want this? Okay. I'm getting it for you."

He tried to stop her, but she didn't give him the chance. He knew it was pricey, which is why he pondered buying it himself. He had some money saved from all the years Saya slept, but she only had a part time job for a year at Kai's restaurant. And when he tried to reach for his own wallet, Saya gave him a sharp glare he was quick not to retaliate against.

But now here she was, looking into the empty crevices of leather in remorse.

"How much do you have left?"

"I'm fine. Oh! How about that watch there!" She suddenly pointed across to the corner, where Haji was sure her eyes couldn't have seen that far, but she desperately needed an excuse to change the subject.

Pressing her hands eagerly against the glass, her eyes darted around and settled on an item. "That one! It's nice. Isn't it nice, Haji? It's nice, right?"

"Yes. It is – nice."

"Want it?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You need a new watch."

_For what_, he wondered. So, that the time he spent away from her could seem longer with the dreadful chunk of metal ticking it away against his wrist?

"You should wait until your next paycheck," he unintentionally slipped before biting his own tongue.

"Can you stop worrying about how much I have and let me spoil you?"

"… I'm sorry."

After catching her temper beginning to flare at the man she was trying to please, Saya shook her head. Her voice softening, she grabbed his hand.

"Fine. Let's go home- unless there's something else you'd like to do."

Haji didn't _dare_ suggest anything. Every attempt she'd made thus far only served to anger and disappoint her, therefore dampening his mood as well.

Walking slowly toward their apartment, Saya mentally counted the bills left in her wallet.

She was broke. No one was satisfied.

Second attempt. Another failure.

* * *

**Third time's a Charm?**

* * *

Haji emerged from the bathroom with steam still sifting from his wet locks of dark hair. As he ruffled the towel over his head, he peeked over to his right where Saya hugged the large comforter wearing a glum expression. The man shook his head with a sigh.

"Saya."

She didn't answer. Crossing her arms, she settled into the headboard, still nursing the blanket to her bosom.

"It's all right, Saya. I enjoyed spending time with you."

The woman flickered him an eye of disbelief before she returned her stare to the window. Sensing her need for comfort, Haji sat at the edge of the bed, and offered his open arms. Arching a brow at him, she tipped her chin in thought before she spread the pillow across her lap. Patting its surface, she refused his embrace to offer her own.

Nodding contently, the man slid downward until the weight of his head on her lap pulled her attention to him. He closed his eyes and just as he anticipated, it was only a moment before Saya began to knead her fingers through his hair.

"I wish there was something _more_ I could have done for you today," she complained, passing a gaze over the phone she'd left charging on the nightstand.

"This is more than enough," Haji said in a lazy whisper, honestly satisfied with the tingle of his Queen's fingers crawling through his scalp and around his ears. As the sun sunk beneath the dark clouds outside, Saya had almost drifted into sleep if it hadn't been for the distinct flinch beneath her hands. Snapping her eyes to the brunette laying on her lap, she realized that somehow, her fingers managed to slip along the sides of his neck. The deeper she meditated on the day's disappointments, the more fervent her nails raked behind his ears until she involuntarily sent a delicious tremor down Haji's spine. Catching his reaction as a tooth dug into his bottom lip, Saya met his dark eyes.

Mysteriously, they'd forgotten to keep a light on before the sun went down.

Haji was a simple, and stubborn man. He was not one to voice his own desires. He had plenty of decades practice on _that_. So, sometimes it was difficult to decipher what it was he wanted, or to get him to disregard her feelings for once, and place himself in priority. This moment was one of those times where he refused to voice what his body yearned, but luckily Saya had caught him. Judging from the way his toes curled as she drew her hands into the collar of his damp shirt, Saya was beginning to understand that she'd missed something throughout the day.

The man did not eat. He did not sleep. And he had a fairly small amount of hobbies, most of them including her presence. And while she sunk into her sorrow of not being able to pamper the man, she'd almost forgotten that the one thing he'd always want, she could give freely without the fear of either of them feeling disappointed afterwards.

He'd never say it. But she knew better than to wait. She just knew.

"Haji."

She heard the sheets shuffle in his tightened fingers when she pressed a full lip to his earlobe. He was trying to restrain himself. It was just like him - a gentleman to the very end.

A giggle tickling his ear, Saya's support beneath his head vanished before she crawled over the man.

"Saya-"

He attempted to get up, but her hands on his shoulders gently led him back to his previous position. Squeezing the bone of his wrists, she whispered deviously, "Stay there. If you move, I'll be angry because this is still _your_ day, not mine."

Smiling in her hair, Haji quipped, "I wasn't aware that you enjoyed these kinds of games, my Quee-"

Instead of answering, her body made a complete U-turn, testing Haji's willpower to the fullest as she hovered over his chest. "I. Am. _Your_. Chevalier," she reminded. His fingers twitched, and she warned, her voice singing like a lyrical taunt, "Nuh uh. Can't do that, either."

With a huff, he relaxed his hands, painfully trying to confine the heat beginning to surge through him as the buzzing sound of a zipper was heard. Of course, Saya was wearing a nightgown made of silk, thread and straps, so there was no such contraption on her clothing. That only left one possibility…

"Saya! Wait-"

His plead was cut off when a husky groan rumbled from his lips instead. His large, idle hands clenched beneath him as his thighs bucked. After a few seconds, he realized the breath he'd been holding had finally escaped him.

His voice stood trapped in his lungs, leaving no room for protest. At this point, he would not have dreamt of it.

Third Attempt. Successful.

* * *

**An Extra Surprise**

* * *

The sun was treacherous in their eyes the next morning. The sheets were only a burden, serving to stick to their bare body parts like large pieces of scotch tape to their hot flesh, and in the end, it coiled off the edge of the bed. The knight had to admit, there was rarely a time when his body ached from endeavors like last night, and by looking at the cringe across Saya's face as she tried to turn comfortably, he contemplated that she felt the same.

It was fiendish and wretched hell those first few minutes that he allowed her to dominate him. He surmised that all that restraining he did was the reason his muscles were sore. If he hadn't rolled her over beneath him the instant that his body had stopped convulsing due to his climax, he inwardly jested that perhaps his body would have attempted sleep from all the exhaustion of resisting the woman. After he declared himself the new victor of this game of hers, even on shaky knees, he vowed to give her a piece of what she'd done to him. She tried to rebel at first.

"That's not fair. I'm supposed to spoil _you_!"

Piecing together his fervent senses, Haji replied, "It's after midnight, so I'm afraid my day has come to an end. Call it whatever you like, but I can't hold back any longer."

And so he pursued her and she called him names - by _his_ name, as well as _knight_, and _king_. And he was sure she had even called him _God_, but in the midst of the moment, it was difficult to decipher.

Now here they both were, weak in their bones, but slothful and satisfied. Haji would have been content just watching her sleep the rest of the day away, if it weren't for the jitter of her cell phone vibrating on the nightstand.

To his surprise, Saya was quick to stumble and snatch it to her ear.

"Hello?"

The man watched as his lover turned her back to him, absorbed in her conversation. It was a few moments before the girl catapulted upright as she clapped the phone closed with a wide grin.

Her eyes unusually wide for this time of morning, Haji questioned, "Some good news, perhaps?"

Happily, she grabbed his knuckles into her palms. "Haji. Remember when we used to live in the zoo, before all the bad things happened? What we used to do in our spare time?"

Haji blinked. "Pick flowers?"

Amused by his answer, she pecked him on the nose with a kiss.

"No, besides that. When Joel used to have these grand parties where a band used to play and whenever things got too quiet, he'd arrange for them to play music in the courtyards?"

"Yes. I remember."

"Well, Kai just went and bought us two tickets to an Orchestra in town this weekend. I've been crossing my fingers because I know music is one of the things you enjoy, and Kai managed to pull some strings with Red Shield to get them. Now I can take you!"

Haji pulled the laughing women into his embrace, allowing her to nuzzle her head beneath his chin.

"Are you happy, Haji? I hoped you would like it."

Tightening his firm arms around her shoulders as he led them back into the sheets, he nodded.

"I do like it. Very much."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, I did a good job spoiling you, then?"

The brief memory of the night before reddened his cheeks.

"Yes. I am a spoiled and lucky man."

* * *

There, Haji. No one can say I abuse you in my stories now. (Even though I might have picked on you a bit here too, but what's the fun in not doing so?)


	15. Chapter 15: Kink Meme Request

**Hey everyone! I posted this anonymously on a Blood Plus kink meme happening on LJ. Pretty much, everyone anonymously shouts out a topic, or pairing etc. with a "kink" and someone anonymously fulfills the requests. Someone said, "HagixSaya, melted chocolate, GO!" and well- who was I to resist one of my OTPs? (wide grin)**

**I decided to post it up. I wrote as I went so it wasn't thought out or anything. So, this is the kind of stuff that's in my head. Shame on me.**

* * *

**Drabble #15: Melted Chocolate**

"Saya..."

The brunette gave his Queen a wary look, his arched brow suggesting all words of warning and invitation from the woman who sat on the stool beside him. She carefully and attentively licked the veins of chocolate that had managed to melt down her slender fingers, slowly slithering her pink, ripe tongue around each digit - oblivious that with each intentionally soft stroke, Haji's will to resist her chipped away.

"Yes, Haji?"

Saya cocked her head to the side, her eyes large with innocence, but the man knew better than to underestimate her.

"Would you like a napkin?"

"Nope."

She refused, turning to the project she had on the counter before them, and continuing to make a mess. She was trying to make her own truffles out of pure boredom and from randomly seeking a new hobby- this becoming her choice. Had he known it would end up this way, perhaps Haji would have convinced her to pick up knitting.

Saya churned the chocolate in the large bowl, drops flickering against her revealed neck as she recklessly struggled to combine the mixture. Feeling his fingers tick at his side, Haji motioned to help her.

"Let me-"

"No, I can do-"

Before the pair knew what happened, their stubborn wills resulted in large splotches of chocolate being spilled all over Saya's thin and lacy night gown. The material, now full of sweet, milk chocolate, clung to her body like a second skin. Shocked by what happened, the woman watched as the warm mixture coiled between her breasts and into her thighs. A hot flush of red crept over her pale cheeks.

"Haji! I need a towel! Quick!"

There was a moment's hesitation before the Chevalier's loyal instincts took over and he ran to the bathroom. He reappeared swiftly, a large blue towel in his hands. Just as he was about to offer it to his Queen, another instinct flared inside him, causing his grip on the cotton material in his palms to tighten.

Sensing a sudden change in mood, Saya questioned suspiciously, "Haji?"

"This- this will only make a bigger mess."

There was a brief silence before she agreed. She shrugged uncomfortably, the liquid already at her toes. With a huff of frustration, she complained, "I don't want to walk to the bathroom. I'll just drip chocolate all over the floor."

"You're right. I have a better solution in mind."

"What do you mea-"

Before she could question her lover any more, the towel had been forgotten upon the tiled floor and his lips had met hers in a fervent kiss. Bringing her body against his, Saya hummed in approval and his fingers hooked beneath the straps on her gown. He parted from her for a moment to look down at his own stained shirt.

With a light laugh, Saya quipped, "Now you're just as dirty."

With a smirk that she learned only to identify with lust, an emotion he'd only shown to her, Haji leaned in to kiss her again.

Between their lips, he whispered, "I suggest we get clean then. Allow me to help you first."

His tongue wiping the chocolate from her jaw emphasized his intentions. It wasn't long until she felt a weight lift from her as soon as the chocolate filled gown crumpled at her feet, courtesy of her Chevalier.

Taking pleasure in the man deliberately suckling her sweet collarbone, she needed to catch her breath before she replied.

"Yes. This is _much_ better than a towel."

* * *

**If you have a livejournal, visit my page and join in on the kink meme! It's fun!**


	16. Chapter 16: Worth the Wait

**The anonymous reviews feature has been enabled again. Cheers!**

**It's been a while since I've written some Blood+ drabbles, and I've been away with NaNoWriMo and school. Ah, but how could I forget my most beloved OTP? Never. That would be sin.**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble # 16: Worth the Wait**

Jasmine and green tea.

It satiated the abandoned room with its convivial scent. Prior to her arrival, it was another side of the coin from the odor of dust and aged wallpaper before she had uncapped the bottle. As her shaped and buffed nails drew against the meat of her thighs, working a lather of cream into her skin, the woman noticed that the muscle in her body had softened to some degree.

"When was the last time I worked out? Oh, about thirty years."

Saya whispered softly to herself, her hums leading into a tune as she took her time primping for the special occasion. After spreading the lotion beneath the hollows of her knees and the stems of her neck, the Queen invited herself into her own arms for a moment of appreciation. The window beside her was large, a ripe breeze whistling across the bed to pluck the goose bumps up from her body. The feel of the weather against her recently bathed skin earned a purr from the content girl.

"Saya. Are you done in there?"

At the sound of Kai's voice, Saya lifted her head from her elbow.

"I have to get dressed!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? I mean, he _has_ waited thirty years. I don't think the man could last another minute before he comes crashing through the glass windows boots first! And then someone's gonna pay for 'em!"

"All right, Kai. I'll be a few more minutes."

Hearing her brother's heavy footsteps knock and wilt in the distance, she released a light laugh. Kai was right. It had been too long, and while her first meeting with her Chevalier after all this time had been so winded and emotional to a point that it all seemed like a flicker's worth of a moment from a dream, now she looked forward to being fully awake, and alert, eager to spend time with the brunette without interruptions.

Sliding to the edge of her bed, the mattress squeaked in resistance and she stretched for the pair of shoes that her nieces had so kindly bought for her- or rather, they _shoved_ it at her.

When Saya first opened her eyes after all this time, she expected nothing more than the usual handful of outdated outfits to hold her off until she was able to do some shopping of her own. However, upon arriving at her brother's place, her nieces trampled down the stairs, each step barely keeping up with their heels as they practically collided with their aunt with nothing but yells of shopping sprees and slumber parties. The girls had been waiting for their aunt's awakening for what must have been eternity and without giving her the chance to even make a break for the counter because of Kai's highly anticipated bento tempting her nose, the two teenagers dragged Saya to their room to reveal the new wardrobe they had been saving for her.

She had to admit, though, her nieces had good taste- something that must have run in the family. And yes, that meant Diva included, as turbulent in the head as she was - Saya had already learned to forgive and forget. She had too much of her life to dwell and besides, she'd already had a whopping fill of it all the previous years after the zoo incident.

Saya stopped for a moment before the long, oval mirror, pressing a thoughtful finger to her lip as she observed her timeless body. As she swiveled to and fro, watching her hips pop and her ribs puncture into her skin, the Queen felt a sense of belonging- a sense of comfort.

"Saya!"

"Okay! I'm coming!"

There was no time to waste! Then again, since there were no more wars between herself and her sister, there was _plenty_ time to waste, but frankly, Saya didn't think Haji would be too pleased about paying for any broken windows should she take much longer.

Slipping on the heated cotton over her torso, still fresh from the iron, Saya closed the dress with a snap. Chancing one last look at the thick, moist locks of her cropped hair, the woman gave one last grin to the mirror before she reached for the knob.

"I'm coming, Haji. Wait for me."

* * *

When she arrived at the park, Saya was disappointed to find that it was so crowded. And yes, it _was_ a weekend, but she had hoped that her search would run smoother without the clumsy prints of sneakers threatening to run across her nicely, polished shoes. Pushing herself onto her toes, the woman attempted to scan the area, but found that with all the children and dog walkers surrounding her, it was difficult to make out the man in the mass of shrubbery and people.

The Queen was about to give up when the sound of a Cello caught her attention.

"Haji!"

She sucked in an elated breath, now squeezing through the crowd and led only by the music.

Someone had stepped on her shoe. Saya ignored it.

"Haji, where are you?"

Another person rammed a bag into her waist. Saya kept walking.

"Haji-"

Lastly, a group of bubble gum chewing girls nested before her, refusing her passage. Saya stopped, occupied with following the sound rather than the obstacle before her. When the group did not disperse, Saya had grown desperate.

"I'm coming, Haji!"

She pushed through them- uncaring of the glares she received and the slight tug of her dress as she tried to get through. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. All Saya wanted was-

"Haji…"

To see her Chevalier.

The brunette's bow halted the moment he sensed her presence. A pleased and gentle smile spread across his face as soon as his eyes settled onto the woman he was waiting for.

"Saya," he called.

"Haji!"

It felt like she was seeing him for the first time again- for the first time since she woke up. She didn't know why, but every fleeting strip of time felt infinite when she was away from him, and this being only the second time she'd made contact after her awakening, it all made an overwhelming impact on her.

Saya didn't want to lose him. Didn't want to be away. Not anymore.

Forgetting her dress, her shoes, and her lotion-dampened legs, Saya felt her knees tick, before her legs fastened into a run.

"Haji! Haji! Haji-"

Her words tangled inside her mouth, becoming incomprehensive babbles as she charged toward the man, her arms reaching out.

"Saya!"

The Chevalier released his instrument, standing tall and opening his arms for her.

People were banging their shoulders against hers, she was stumbling all over random objects on the ground, and Saya was growing frustrated. It felt like no matter how hard she tried to run, she wasn't getting any closer to him. Feeling her vision blur from her irritation, Saya pleaded, forcing her legs to continue.

"Haji, I'm coming!"

He was right there! Only a few feet away right in front of the fountain! Why was it taking so damn long?

As soon as she felt her eyes overflowing with tears, Haji lent her an expression of concern, beginning to move so that he could capture her in his arms.

"Saya!"

One last child recklessly ran past her, catching the heel of her shoe onto something, something colorful and with wheels, no doubt. The woman didn't care. Saya sacrificed the shoe and catapulted forward, excitement exploding within her at the subtle touch of Haji's cuffs against her fingertips.

The pair collided into a slightly painful, but nonetheless, very tight embrace. The force knocked the man back as she yelled.

"Haji! I missed you so-"

There was a splash of water, Saya taking in a sharp breath at the surprise of it smacking against her.

They'd fallen clumsily into the fountain, like either two daring, or inebriated lovers. Saya surmised she was a touch of both.

"Say- Saya, are you all right?"

Unfazed by the fact that they were now sitting up inside the water fountain, numerous passerby's quirking a critical brow, Saya laughed. Clutching the collar of his dark jacket with some sympathy, she cooed, "Oh, I'm sorry, Haji."

The man shook his head. "It's all right."

Saya took that as her cue to tighten her arms around his neck where they met in a series of tearful and grinning kisses.

When the girl had separated from her lover in need of re-harvesting her senses, Haji fanned her messy strings of hair from her eyes with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Haji. I was actually trying to look my best and then- well, now it's all ruined."

Leaning in to grant her another kiss, Haji met his nose with hers.

"It's all right. You could have taken all the time in the world."

"Hmm? Why?"

He smiled.

"Because in the end, it was worth the wait."

With this, Saya leaped forward again before shouting victoriously.

"'Least there's no one to keep me from you in here!"

**

* * *

  
**

**Gosh, that was SO fluffy! It was so fluffy, there was fluff on the fluff that was already there. O_o …**


	17. Chapter 17: Servant to the Night

**All right, guys. It's been a while and I've been spitting out a lot of fanfiction over my vacation, but not without vowing to myself that I would contribute something to this collection before school started. I just needed some inspiration and since most of my stories deal with the same old elements, this time I went AU, medieval style. Let me know if it worked out.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Drabble #17: Servant to the Night**

Haji was unsure when it had all started. It was a routine he had grown used to for some time, and it had been so long, that pinpointing the first moment that he noticed something amiss was nearly impossible. It wasn't a bother at first, and in the beginning, the man convinced himself that the hard day's work contributed to hallucinations.

Still, the mind can only feign so much until the body questions what is real and what is not.

It started with the taps against the windowsill. Compared to the soaring heights that shadowed over the thick shrubbery of merciless forest that surrounded them, his window was hardly within a branch's reach. And yet, though he slept within the servant's quarters alone in his room, on a floor _so_ low, he was sure that he was sharing the planks with the mice, somehow an odd sound still found its way against the glass.

The man got up several times at night, pondering the source of the sound. Each time he was irritated to find that the sky was clear, there were no signs of rain and the trees once again looked down on him, mocking the noises that apparently, only _his_ ears could pick up. Haji tried to ignore it, to a point that he'd leave the windows open. There would be no tapping if whatever it was could not reach the glass.

That solved the problem- only for a short while.

Then there was the humming.

While he was probably very fortunate to be living behind such large stones and graced by such beautifully crafted stained glass windows that even the nearby cathedrals envied, because of his status, his only possession worth any value was his instrument. The castle workers did not own much, aside from the clothing on their backs and the occasional gift of gratitude from her Highness, Diva, which was usually in the form of an ostentatious meal during a holiday. She only did so when she was feeling kind and feared that her slaves would attempt to run if they felt the least bit mistreated.

Every now and then, the servants who were sent on errands were allowed to purchase something from town, with whatever scraps they managed to save in order to afford anything to content their simple desires. Haji was twenty-five by the time he had enough for the second hand, squeaky, and scratched Cello, and he'd been keeping his eye on it since he was half the age.

It was a ritual of his to play it every night, when it wasn't necessary to heed to royalty's every call and beckon. It was most likely the only intimacy and private time he had, and the man did not take such a privilege for granted. So whenever his slender fingers stroked the neck of the instrument, a gentle caress that would imitate a lover's touch, and allowed himself to be coaxed into the sensual sound of music, something else entered into the mix along the line.

It took him a while to notice, since the voice complimented his playing so well, each note was in tune with every pluck of his fingers, as though they each shared the same song before he'd even made it up.

"Who are you?"

He would whisper into the empty room, seeking a sign of life within the darkness outside, but then he found that his gesture resulted in silence.

When he began talking, the humming ceased.

There were a few incidents- ones that only spawned from drunken tales of peasant men just leaving the pubs, except they were happening to _him_. And every time it happened, he was plenty sober.

He would enter his room, fresh from a bath or making a quick stop between his duties to savor a flower he had found and place it in a vase. There was barely any sunlight in his room during the day, but sometimes he liked to pretend. The plant aided with lifting his spirits. And upon stepping through his doorway, a paper or two would be discovered misplaced, the previously filled vase found empty when he was positive that it wasn't, and there was even one case where his instrument faced the opposite side of the room than it had that very morning.

"Burglars?" he pondered, but that was a silly thought, because the man had nothing of worth. Pranksters perhaps? But what would a bunch of children want with him at such an hour? Had he earned someone's grudge?

Ghosts? When he suggested _that_ one to some of the maids, they swatted him away with laughter, accusing him of madness.

As time wore on, his life became stranger, and what was routine -- became interference.

"Servant! My drink, please."

"Yes, you're Highness," the brunette answered, offering his platter to the Queen without so much as a blink to her face. It was considered too bold to meet eyes with someone of higher stature, and so, the man was always careful in keeping his eyes to his feet unless ordered otherwise.

It was only that _one_ time, that he had committed such a grave mistake.

_Humming?_

On instinct, the man looked up, discomfort settling into his bones at the familiar tone.

_Where is it coming from?_

The Queen must have commanded him again, and somehow he missed it, for when he was called a second time, it was in the form of a scolding.

"How _dare_ you level your eyes with me," her Highness spat, about to swipe a hand clean across his face if it weren't for another intervention.

"Beautiful, Diva, _please_. Don't taint your precious fingers."

A man calmed her clawed fingers, bringing them at ease as he cooed her. One of her most honored Knights, Solomon, stepped forward. Bare of his armor, his appearance was a stunning specimen of Greek heroes. He had hair spun from gold that fell brilliantly over his cerulean eyes, and his voice - a lullaby, one that was quick to put out the Queen's fire.

Realizing the dangerous predicament at hand, Haji cleared his throat and began to tear away his stare- before Sir Solomon was tempted to gouge his eyes. Knight or not though, Haji was sure that under different circumstances, he'd be able to stand on par with the blond, but his priority was making sure he kept the roof over his head- as unimpressive of a roof it _was_ down on the lower floors.

He had almost escaped his fate if it weren't for something that had lured his attention elsewhere.

Solomon, still tending to his precious Queen, Diva, fanned a hand in introduction.

"We have guests, remember? There is much to discuss."

"Oh! Yes, I almost forgot. The peace settlement, is it?" the woman fluttered, forgetting Haji's previous insult and reverting her focus on someone else. "Well, come on. I don't have all day."

There was another woman across the room, sheltered beneath the shade and away from the light filtering in from the intricate windows. When Diva encouraged her to come forward, the woman gave a nod, but her eyes did not lead to her Highness.

Instead, they trailed to his.

The stranger's eyes were fierce, a deep shade of russet that complimented the crimson ribbons over her laced and blossoming dress. The moment she began to walk, Haji had noticed the firmness in her lips ease up.

Had she been humming?

As if her Highness heard his very thoughts, she demanded, "What is that foulness that you're humming anyway? It's completely off tune."

The woman smirked, passing a covert glance at the servant who stared with wide eyes, in awe of her beauty and of the coincidence. To steer clear from another scolding, not that the man could not take a hand or two to the face since compared to his manual labor, the Queen's hits were but a tickle, Haji kept his eyes on the woman's lips.

The motion was slow as he observed it, the way her red blotted mouth widened before she answered, "It's just a song I heard from somewhere. It comforts me when I can't sleep."

Unclear of the other woman's hidden meaning, Diva looked to Haji and clapped.

"Hey! What are you still doing here? Return to your room!"

"As you wish."

It was difficult to separate from such an experience, but he had no choice. However, when his heel had just lifted from the doorway into the hall, the man's sharp ears were lucky enough to hear a name.

_Saya…_

_

* * *

  
_

The rumors were spreading like wildfire after that meeting. Apparently her Highness was put to shame. Their country had been thrown into war for months, and many attempts on Diva's life were made. Apparently this was a plot for revenge, from some prior conflict Haji was unaware of. It seemed that both sides were worn down, and eager to make peace, the opposing side made the initiating step in a treaty. The problem was, that when such things occurred, the Queens would send their noble representatives to pass their wills through documents. Having the woman leave the security of her castle, unless it was to respond to an invitation to a ball, was unheard of.

And while Haji was lost in his thoughts ever since he had caught the eyes of that stranger, it was later revealed that the woman who had graced her presence within the room that day, was none other than the Queen herself- of the _enemy's_ territory.

Saya was a Queen! Not to mention, either she had a genuine desire for peace or she was shameless, for she had arrived practically alone! The manner of her arrival was nothing more than a dare. In order for Diva to maintain her image, her Highness had no choice but to open her doors to the guest, even if Saya's presence was nothing more than an insult.

Haji had to admit, he admired the enemy's audacity. He'd never come across anyone who dared to defy the Diva, and Saya had walked in unfazed and wearing the most wonderful smile he'd ever seen.

The sweet gesture would remain on his mind, placing a knowing grin over his pale features as he fell asleep the next few nights. It happened just this way, too, every time, and it wasn't until the week's end that something peculiar happened.

Wind?

That's what he thought it was. The wind. Since he developed this habit of leaving his windows open, his arms were no stranger to the elements, but something about _this _feeling was not what he expected…

When the sensation against his forearms transformed from light feathering into a distinct itch, and the breeze against his cheek grew warm, the brunette opened his eyes.

There was a gasp. A feminine one and it resonated directly above him. Haji reached forward, slightly hesitant, before his futon shook beneath him and the warmth began to dissipate.

"Wait."

"I can't."

That was all he heard before the presence had escaped through his window, in the form of a shadow he could not make out during his groggy state. Clenching the wooden ledge, the man looked out, finding nothing but the rustling of the forest. Stunned, and beginning to awaken fully, the servant looked to his fingers that stretched out so rapidly the moment he felt her leave.

Around his hands were the strands of ebony, and the faint smell of Camellias?

The second time he crossed the line, it wasn't far off from that night. Matter of fact, it was barely a day or two after. Empress Saya was serving as a guest once again, in the process of negotiations with Diva and during her idle time, wandering outside the main hall to observe the architecture.

Following the unmistakable hum, Haji had appeared beside her again, this time, taking the bold gesture to catch her eyes with his.

At first, she sucked in a breath of shock, before allowing his stare to bore into her. Standing there with a platter in his hand, his long sleeved shirt tousled and his hair falling over his eyes, he watched her in silence, taking action only with such subtle and silent motions.

She was about to speak before a suave voice caused her to draw back and Solomon appeared behind her.

"Saya, there you are. What have you been doing?"

"Ah, well, just looking around, that's all. Diva is having a meeting with the Nobles so I have some time to spend before she requests my presence."

"I see. Would you mind spending the afternoon with one of the land's greatest Knights then?"

That was when Saya lifted an unimpressed brow and turned away.

"No, thank you."

Unexpectedly the woman turned to him, and against his better judgment, Haji obeyed his sinful thoughts and did not flee.

"You there, what's your name?"

Before Haji could answer, Solomon caught the hand that was about to extend to him and demanded her attention.

"So, you'd rather spend your time with the peasants than myself?"

By the white in Solomon's knuckles, Haji realized his hold on Saya had turned threatening. This was probably the first time in all his life that he had the need to defy anyone above him.

Haji's voice was so low and so smooth, it took a moment before Solomon had reacted.

"What did you say?"

Haji spoke more clearly, his body unrelenting as he towered over the Knight who was slightly shorter than he. Stunned, Solomon was lost for words and when he decided to react with the swing of his fist, Saya had slid between the two men.

Not wanting to start trouble, since after all, the point of her being there was to make peace with his Queen, Solomon's aggressive position deflated.

With a sigh, he asked sincerely, "Really. I don't understand why you'd bother with such a man."

That was when she said something that Haji would never forget.

"Because he has something that you lack."

"Ah, and what would that be?"

Chancing a small smile in Haji's direction, she answered.

"Loyalty."

* * *

The last and final time Haji had tempted death, and was a hair's length from receiving the punishment, it was a day after the incident, where he had challenged Solomon's authority.

Haji considered himself to be a fairly silent man, and it was rare that he expressed anything other than nonchalance. So, when there was a moment when he stepped out of his shell, only for a minute or two, he'd let his guard down.

It was in the kitchen, and the cooks were having trouble with the rats. Heeding to the women's cries of terror, Haji swept into the room, motioning for a small set of knives that they kept aside just for him, for purposes such as these.

He had a small reputation among the servants, one where he was rumored to have a sixth sense. Haji wouldn't deny that he had sharp ears and decent eyes, but it was hardly anything to boast about.

Holding the small set of knives between his fingers, there was a whistle in the air, a twist of his body and the blades had penetrated a wall where the little savage was busying itself with the vegetables. Upon chasing it away, the graceful man gave a satisfied nod.

Amazed, one of the cooks commented, "You know, if you actually killed them, you could make a business out of this sort of thing."

Before Haji could reply, there was a swarm of whispering and the cooks quickly dispersed. Concerned, the man looked to the doorway and realized what all the commotion was about. Right away, one of the maids pleaded with the visitor, "Please, your Highness, you would be a lot more comfortable waiting on the upper floors."

Lending a gentle smile, Saya politely declined, "It smelled so good and I was really hungry. Can I have a sample?"

The way she clapped with glee and her heels jumped at the sight of food bubbling in their pots, the sight warmed Haji's heart, and he grinned- another rare occurrence for the solid faced man.

The cooks were at a dilemma. They weren't supposed to give out food before time, but upon request, they were expected to obey. At the same time, however, if anything suspicious should happen to the enemy on their grounds, such as a poisoning or a murder, they would be held accountable because of their unapproved encounter.

Not wanting to cause the others woe and wanting to please the beautiful woman, Haji stepped forward with a bow.

"I will be more than happy to offer you sweets, if it will keep you satiated until dinner."

When he looked up, she smiled -- the largest, and most loveable smile he'd ever seen. In all honesty, if he didn't have so much practice at keeping his expression firm, he might have cracked to blush.

"It'll be our little secret," she whispered as he handed her a small plate of cake.

As she walked away, he sensed the restlessness behind him, the eyes of his fellow workers burning into his back. Later, he'd come to regret the decision, but at this point in time, all the man focused on was the frill of Saya's dress as she practically skipped away. Before she had vanished, she called out one last time, coaxing his attention so effortlessly once again.

"And I'm glad."

"Glad for what?"

There were gasps behind him, for he'd forgotten to attach the royal surname at the end of his sentence.

"Glad you don't kill the mice. You're very kind. Haji."

The way she sung his name, it rolled off her tongue as if it were lyrics from a song, and it struck a chord inside of him. Feeling emotion swell inside of his usually selfless heart, the servant answered with a bow and a voiceless whisper.

"Thank you, my love..."

* * *

"Traitor! Turncoat! Diva shall have your head!"

Various insults were being cast to him from the other end of his thickly bolted door, ones with promises to execute him for betrayal against the kingdom.

Betrayal? For offering another Queen from another land a piece of dessert?

The idea almost pulled a smirk to Haji's face as he stood up from his bed sheets, still disturbed that he had to be woken up in such a harsh way. With the banging against the heavy wood and the flickering beneath the door crack, he imagined on the other end, servants and sovereigns alike, were hammering his entrance with torches in their angered fists.

What could he have done to earn such a curse? How easily dogs turned on their pack when offered sirloin by their master-- it was a frightening predicament, but not one that Haji was uneasy about facing.

As the man was about to get up, it was then that the wind blew into his room, sending papers flailing into the air and leaving the hair on his legs to stand. Now pressed against his futon with weight, his shoulders were barred, each by the hand of a woman.

"Haji!"

"Saya?"

He questioned the vision above him, for the woman was different than he'd last seen. Although the room was pitch black, not a reflection of light to be spotted anywhere, her eyes were visible, glowing a fierce shade of russet that matched her lips that huffed above his own. Her dress was torn, her hair muddled, and her feet bare. Even so, she was the most arousing woman Haji had ever laid eyes on.

"Haji! We know she's in there! Give her to us and Solomon might be merciful with your sentence!"

Lending a questioning glance at the Queen above him, he opened his lips to speak, but she quickly silenced him with a finger.

"I'm sorry, Haji. Diva and I just couldn't get along. We're just too different."

Sensing that the moisture in her eyes were tears, the handsome man placed a comforting hand over her porcelain cheek.

"I will keep you safe."

The racket outside his bedroom grew louder. It would only be a matter of time before the Knights arrived and stabbed their weapons into the entrance.

"It's all right, Haji. I should be able to make it on my own. I just wanted to see you one last time- and to tell you that I love your music."

That was when it hit him. Full force.

"Saya. Was it you?"

"Yes. It was me. All along. I've been watching you for some time, Haji, before you had ever taken notice."

That was when the noise outside had become far, and the atmosphere silenced. Forcing himself up, the woman straddled his waist and he held her firmly by the cheek.

"I'm sorry. Now they think you're on my side. They'll kill you-" she apologized, but the brunette shook his head.

"It's all right."

There was a moment between them, one that Haji was sure was no more than a few seconds, but felt like a stretch of minutes. The beautiful woman raised her hands to his long face, admiring the locks of his hair over her fingers as she took in his handsome features. He'd done the same, bringing her closer until he felt her thighs squeeze his waist and her breath cool the lips he had just dampened with his tongue.

Eyes on her lips, he watched them quiver in remorse.

"I wish I could take you with me, but you would hate me for it if I did."

Before he could protest, Saya was quick to counter him, "I'm not like you, Haji. I'm not like _them_."

She gestured towards the door, meaning behind her words that Haji could not fully grasp. Meaning that Haji didn't care for.

"I am not like them either," he smirked and earned a smile from the Queen straddling his legs.

"Then will you come with me, Haji? Play your music for me no matter where I go?"

Clutching the collar of his shirt, the man leaned in, now taking hold of her back without hesitation.

"Whatever it is that you wish, I will humbly serve you for as long as you like."

"For eternity, Haji?"

He had to admit, when she had said that, he dismissed it as a passionate play of words. Eternity. There was no such thing. Humans lived such short, piteous lives, and if they were privileged to such a thing, there would, no doubt, be chaos.

Murder. Jealousy. Imperialism.

War….

Before his mind could settle on the lone word, Haji did the one thing that his kind were banned from doing.

The man decided to be selfish.

"For eternity…"

* * *

"Sir Solomon, quick!"

The flaxen haired Knight ran forward, his weapon at his waist and his armor clanking with every step. With his fellow warriors behind him, he stopped at the door, yelling for the castle servants to hush.

"Are you sure she's in here? It's too quiet."

"There was a yell, my Lord. I think she may have killed the poor man."

"A yell?" Solomon questioned, although it _did_ seem probable for the demonic wretch to have skewered the helpless servant inside. And while Haji wasn't exactly on his list of favorites, he couldn't help but feel pity for the man- he had no idea what she was or what he was dealing with.

"Break down the door!"

There was a _heave_ and a _ho_, a log thrust into the wood and armed men spilled in with their swords, ready to plunge them into the witch and claim their spoils. Upon entering the room however, there was no one to be found, just a trail of blood on the sheets and an open window.

Rushing to the window, Solomon looked up to the skies, hoping to spot the fugitive.

"My Lord, do you see anything?"

"No, I don't-"

There was a pause, one of bewilderment as Solomon's jaw hung loosely from his face.

"My Lord, what's wrong? What do you see?"

Instead of answering right away, Solomon burst into laughter as he turned to his audience. Walking over the broken chunks of seared wood on the floor, the man looked up to the ceiling, and dreaded the feeling of sharing this news with his Royal Highness later on.

"It was nothing. Just a bat, flying over the moon…"

* * *

When she had said "eternity," the man did not take the phrase literally. It was humanely impossible to take it literally, but that fateful night months ago, this woman would reveal to him a path of everlasting time.

It was only seconds, but it had felt infinite. The last thing he'd seen clearly was her smile- her sweet, crimson smile. Bringing that very smile to his lips, Haji accepted it, taking in her every feature from the plump flesh of her thigh rolled in his palm to the scent lingering beneath his nose. Even until now, he remembered it clearly.

What was unexpected was the turn of her head from his lips as she steered herself to his shoulder. The servant stood motionless, waited, trusted, until he felt the points of what he now knew as fangs, prick beneath his jaw, her bottom lip resting against the stem of his neck.

It was a sting at first, then a flicker of pain that was almost unbearable and it made the room flash white, white enough to send his eyes squeezing. He held her, tightly with a moan escaping him, clawing at her back as he felt what could only be described as fire lashing through his veins. When the whips of pain had calmed, his instinct for danger kicked in and his immediate thought was to escape. Glancing at his new partner and not minding the trickle of his own blood dripping down her thorax, Haji lifted Saya into his arms and jumped, jumped out the window that night as a new being.

She was right. She was not like them. And neither was he, for the rest of his life, but the brunette harbored no regrets. That night he had sold himself to her, and there was no going back.

"Haji?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about? You look serious."

When the man gave her forehead a nudge with his own, Saya grinned.

"Then again, you always look serious," she accused with a giggle, pressing him to her velvet chair as she settled into his lap.

"Play for me, Haji. It'll drown out the noise outside."

With mild sarcasm, he remarked, "They'll be arriving soon. Our enemies."

And by enemies, he meant his former Kingdom. Diva. Solomon. All the people he had detached from to serve the woman before him.

"Maybe you can get a song out of the way before they come?"

With the murmur of catastrophe growing closer, Haji shook his head regretfully.

"I'm afraid not, my Queen."

As if on cue, the large wooden doors of their castle crashed in, a log rolling onto the tiled floors as sets of armored men barged in. Leading them was none other than Diva's most faithful Knight, Solomon.

"Surrender!" The blond threatened, unsheathing his sword as he walked toward the pair, who still sat in Saya's throne, unfazed by the violent occurrence unfolding. "Diva has ordered us to take you down."

Brushing something irrelevant across Haji's black clothed shoulder, Saya answered, "I'm afraid we can't do that. But we don't want to fight. I don't want to fight anymore…"

With a huff, Solomon shrugged, "This is how it has to be. Give up. You have no army. No one to defend your honor," and with the sly stretch of his lips, he finished, "Things you could have had if you had walked with me that day, rather than the peasant."

Saya laughed at this, leaping off Haji's legs as she spun to reach for her sword.

"I don't have an army, Solomon, but once again, you failed to capture something very important."

Baffled, the Knight looked around before meeting Saya's determined gaze as he readied his attack.

"And what might that be, oh beautiful Queen, Saya?"

Standing in front of her, the brunette calmly revealed a set of small knives, glimmering with the light from their menacing torches as he awaited his master's command. With a nod, Saya replied to the Greek hero before her.

"I have -- my Chevalier…"

**

* * *

  
**

**Please, ppl who review, to get my muse going, any recommendations for themes or future stories will be greatly appreciated. I can't promise I'll write all your ideas, but if I do, I'll give credit.**

**I got my Blood+ novels for my bday last week, so hopefully they'll stir something in me.**


	18. Chapter 18: Don't Eat your Uncle

**Warning: This is long and I got SO carried away, but it was fun writing.**

**There are some references to Haji's endearment to Riku, inspired by the Blood+ novels I've been reading lately. If you think the novels are just a plain summary of the series, believe me when I say you would be mistaken and would be missing out if you don't pick them up for a read. They are mostly what inspired me to write this since Haji is seemingly so great with children.**

**Enjoy and a thank you to the reviewer who suggested writing about Saya's nieces.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Drabble #18: Don't Eat your Uncle**

"Che. Out of eggs, huh?"

With disappointment tugging a frown over his bronzed cheeks, the man closed the refrigerator with a muffled slam. Grinding his eyes with a groan, Kai Miyagusuku looked out from the window of the _Omoro_, his father's pub. Across the street, two small twin girls were tossing a ball back and forth, in plain view and away from traffic just like he warned them.

This was a problem. As if two growing human girls weren't enough trouble, Kai had two growing Chiropteran Queens. And while their hands when outstretched barely reached his hip, those tiny totters had the appetites of grizzly bears the moment he laid out a bento in front of them. Running out of food was not an option and the sun was about to set soon.

Contemplating the issue at hand, Kai pondered if he should call out to the person who was probably hiding on a rooftop to come down and keep an eye out while he ran to the store. Well, the man never actually got a response, but he knew that the guy was there. Hidden or not, it was pretty obvious at times, especially when his daughters brought him tales worthy of any story book-

The times where their "lost shoe" would "magically" turn up in front of them after a convenient brush of wind, or when a piece of candy or two would appear on their bed sheets when they'd complain about being hungry before bed, Kai knew what was going on, but understood that the man must have kept away for his reasons.

After all, Amaya and Mika, they looked so much like…

"Kai! Kai!"

At the chorus of sobs and screams, the redhead ran to the door, pulling the screen open just in time to receive the small twins grabbing at his knees.

"What's wrong?"

And this time, he forgave them for forgetting to call him dad.

The twins mumbled gibberish simultaneously and it wasn't until they pointed back at the park that he understood.

"All, right. The game's over," Kai said more to himself than to the man he was about to confront.

"The ball- it di- di-"

"Disappeared and then- then it rolled-"

"From behind that t-tree- I think-"

"We think-"

"There's a monster behind the tree!" The twins cried, rubbing their button noses against his apron.

"_Idiot._ If you're going to hide, at least be better at it," Kai scolded internally before making his way across the street. Bending forward slightly to accommodate their small hands into each of his, he instructed them to sit by the swings as he investigated the "monster" behind the tree.

While Kai was only human, he still had retained some of his reflexes thanks to his Red Shield experience and could sense the presence nearby. Confident that the twins were out of ear's reach, Kai whispered.

"I know you're there. You can come out now."

Nothing happened- just like he expected.

There was a huff of frustration until Kai sat in the dirt. Sure, he was known as one to lose his top every now and then, and the last he'd confronted this man, it was in the form of his fist in the other's face, so he could imagine why he wasn't exactly on friendly terms with the guy. Even so, Kai knew he was around. Somehow, he knew that the girls must have felt it too, but was never quite sure. Kai was okay with that- it actually made him feel a little more secure, as reluctant as he'd be to say that aloud, at least he knew that if for some reason he wasn't there, they were in good hands.

Clearing his throat, Kai resumed, "Listen- Haji. Umm, I know you and I- well you and I aren't exactly on good terms, or at least I think-"

Before he could go on, to his relief, there was a soft response above him. The branches.

"What you did back then was necessary and I am grateful."

There was a pause, and then Kai looked to the girls from afar.

"I think you scared them a little. I don't think they expected something to return their ball from behind a tree."

"I apologize. I should have been more careful."

Another pause. Kai was not good at this. He was always the act first; talk later, kind of person. And talking with a man who was not fond with words in the first place made it more awkward. Sitting together holding the chains of a swing, the girls looked curiously in his direction, most likely pondering what their father was doing. Their tears had slowed and their eyes, crimson and cerulean, widening.

Feeling tenderness come about him, Kai spoke unintentionally, "It must be hard, huh? They look just like her."

Haji didn't speak for a moment before he agreed.

"Yes."

In that moment, Kai made a decision. He wasn't sure if it was the right decision at the time, but on impulse, the man did what was necessary. The pub owner stood up.

_Sorry, Haji._

"Amaya, Mika, come here! I've got someone that wants to meet you!"

Although the Chevalier was usually stoic and practically mute, Kai could already sense his resistance in the leaves above him and the stern clearing of his throat. The servant was fast and by the time the two girls approached their father warily, Haji was behind the tree rather than the branches above.

Catching a glimpse of the Chevalier's bewildered expression, Kai couldn't resist the grin pulling at the corners of his lips. He felt like he was about to introduce three shy children to each other- about to play for the very first time. Ruffling the black hair topping their round cherub-like heads, Kai coaxed the girls forward.

"Amaya, Mika? Remember the stories I tell you about Aunt Saya?"

The girls nodded, clutching to the pockets of his pants as they began to notice the silhouette behind the tree that had struck terror into them earlier. Bending onto his knees, their father encouraged, "That shy one over there is your uncle Haji. Go say hello."

The girls hesitated and Haji kept his perch behind the tree, possibly pondering his choices on leaving but feeling guilty if he did. There was no escaping now. Looking at Kai for approval, the twins clasped hands and cautiously stepped around the thick bark that hid the person behind it.

Haji didn't move an inch. As cowardly as it was, he was planted in that spot. The thought of what Saya's reaction might have been, had she been present, brought a fresh wave a heat to his cheeks as he imagined the roar of laughter she'd roll onto him. She would poke his cheek with an endearing grin, "Haji. You're so silly."

And Kai was right. It _was_ painful. They were precious, the two little Queens, and they were almost spitting images of the one person he ached to see the most. It was probably why he avoided getting close to the children, for he feared his heart could not take it.

Watching the children stand in front of him, however, began to register something else in him. The girls stood looking up at the incredibly tall man with wide eyes, taking in the appearance of his French tailored suit and his long locks of hair as they pressed a finger to their puckered lips like mirrored photos.

"He's the one who spoils you with candy before bed," Kai added, hoping to help the three along before the girls finally looked to each other. By the brief look of surprise on Haji's face, he probably wasn't expecting Kai to find out about that either.

"I have been caught," the Knight mused to himself. It was just as Saya had pointed out sometimes, he was unable to tell a lie, unless it was for her sake. The situation here seemed the same.

After agreeing on something most likely only they could understand, being sisters, the girls turned to look up at Haji again, this time, with softer expressions.

With growing grins that stirred nothing but adoration from the brunette, they called him for the first time.

"Uncle-"

"Haji."

* * *

After that day, Kai had a hard time getting the girls to come back home- even if it was for food. Obviously, their attachment to Haji was fast, and it was not much of a shock to him, since after all, there was a time when his little brother had also admired that man…

There they were, day after day, running about the park and dragging the large man by the fingers every which way. And despite his prior impression on Haji, Kai would catch the quick glimpse of the man whenever he'd smile, the girls eager to climb into his lap and fall asleep.

It started with the park. And then Kai made an offer to invite him for dinner.

"I know you're never hungry," Kai complained, "but the least you can do is show your face every now and then- after all, we're family, aren't we?"

The brunette was taken back by his choice of words, but at the same time, grateful for it. With the girls grabbing his thumbs, Haji didn't have much room for refusal- and with Saya in hibernation, there wasn't much else to do.

Every now and then, he'd watch the girls as Kai cooked, and the man felt himself open up a little as well. David and Julia were living their own lives with their child and as time wore on, members of Red Shield kept in touch monthly and by phone. It was a little lonely in the pub, and while Kai would have never imagined having a man-to-man talk with the cello player, it was just enjoyable to have the company, even if Haji never said much.

By the time the girls looked about the age of six, they acquired an interest in Haji's musical ability. In fact, they'd gotten so used to sleeping to his cello, that if that song wasn't there as they slept, Kai had to endure their kicking sob fests. Thankfully Kai was smart enough to take a recording of the tune, so in times where Haji wanted his moments of solitude or time to seek memories for his upcoming lover, Kai could play the CD and convince the girls that their uncle was playing on a rooftop from somewhere.

By the time they looked eight, Haji agreed to take them to buy their own cellos- his treat. And led hand in hand, Kai allowed the girls to spend a day with their uncle alone.

He imagined that the young Queens took him for a hell of a joy ride, yanking him like an animal on a leash all over the avenues as they pointed at windows and chattered like fluttering little blue birds. When they finally arrived home, Haji had an expression of exhaustion, carrying their cases over his shoulder as he led the sleepy girls to their front door. Before Kai could take them in, the girls stretched out.

"Good night, uncle Haji."

"We love you."

They hugged him with half closed eyes before allowing their father to bundle them in his arms and bring them upstairs. When Kai returned to the first floor, Haji took a place by the stool, polishing their newly bought instruments with a catty grin over him.

Teasing, Kai commented, "I had no idea you were capable of grinning like that."

At Kai's words, the Chevalier instantly tried to repress the expression, but to no avail. Smiling as he turned away to wash dishes, Kai sighed.

"Saya would be happy to know that you're smiling like that…"

Hagi agreed with a silent nod and both men occupied themselves with their tasks, Kai with the dishes and he with the instruments as they allowed that afterthought to simmer.

* * *

"Hold your right hand like this," Hagi directed gently, positioning Amaya's fingers against the bow as she sat behind her cello.

Waiting patiently, Mika watched, imitating her sister's pose before Haji turned to her. The neck was still too high. Loosening the endpin of the neck to lower it, he gave a satisfied nod.

There.

A brief memory flinched through him, one of an evening ride in the frigid country of Russia, where a boy's eyes had glimmered in awe the same way Amaya and Mika's were in this moment. Mika must have noticed, after all, they were still Chiropteran and retained heightened senses.

"Uncle Haji? Are you okay?"

Watching as she pulled uncomfortably at her purple dress, Haji granted the blue-eyed girl a pat across her bangs.

"I am fine."

Lessons were running smoothly. As long as the weather was pleasant, Kai was all for the girls going to make all sorts of whining and screeching racket in the park or anywhere that wasn't harming his ears. And after a few months, the girls were learning well.

Reflecting on the moment when Kai had made the decision to reveal the uncle to his daughters, the weary man scratched his head, his gaze falling on an old picture frame sitting across the shelves.

"It's not like on television, dad, but somehow I've got this broken family sticking together-"

Kai grinned, hands on his hips at the recollection of when his father, George, had fixed Riku's book with rice.

From the beginning, their family was destined to be made up of odds and ends, but it was content for the time being, even with the missing presences. The day looked bright and casualty free until a loud and irritating bang was heard outside. A falling cello and a cry?

Kai narrowed his eyes with concern and peered through the screen. Moments like these were dangerous, since the twins were only children, and like any other child, suffered the sporadic bruise and scratch. Problem was, their blood had to be contained, from people and from each other- and sometimes it was easier said than done.

How could you explain to your daughter why she wasn't allowed to help her sister put on a bandage or even attempt to ease her pain?

Kai remembered the fright in their faces the first time they fell on their knees and he tore them apart so swiftly, their nails scratched the other. He might have been too nervous that time, with bass in his voice, ordering them to sit on complete opposite sides of the room as he cleaned each one up as well as their surroundings. It was overwhelming, but it has to be done. Explaining to them that they were poison to each other was impossible at their age.

After he had scanned the room and their recently washed bodies, relieved enough to deem it safe, it took him some time to harvest both of the girls into his arms again, both Amaya and Mika looking up at him with quivering lips and unmoving, but tearful eyes- seeing their father in a light that was new to them. When Kai successfully wooed them into his embrace, they bawled into his shoulders, and he apologized profusely, pleading that they be very careful with these sorts of incidents.

"Mika! Amaya!"

Kao dropped the hand towel in his hand as he darted out the door. Running through traffic and scuffing into the sandy playground, the man slid to the group.

"What happened?"

Seemingly, Haji had beat him to the task and Kai felt slightly foolish for flying off the handle.

"Mika. Cut her finger against the strings."

Amazed, the worried father observed as the Chevalier unveiled a small box inside his own cello case- once the compartment for Saya's katana, and opened it. Inside were medical supplies, complete with colorful, animal print, bandages. The man was already wiping the girl's hands with an alcohol swipe before offering one to Kai.

"Oh. The cello," he realized and accepted the cleanser.

It took a few minutes, but Haji's calm composure must have kept the girls at ease. They neither panicked, nor did they try to reach for one another. That might have also been a cause of his presence, but still, their uncle's presence was an element in lessening the possibly fatal predicament.

When all was done and the wipes sealed into a plastic sandwich bag, Kai accepted the container, prioritizing to burn it before he did anything else.

"You okay?"

The girls nodded, and Kai placed a hand on Haji's shoulder.

"Thanks."

Haji only nodded, their contact no longer unfamiliar since they were beginning to grow on one another due to the girls.

"Heh, I worried for nothing," Kai chuckled to himself, scratching the back of his tousled hair and about to turn back to prepare lunch.

As he nonchalantly crossed the street, he could hear the conversations faintly, and his ears perked up.

"Thank you, uncle Haji."

After they both thanked him, he guessed the man had accepted their appreciative hugs. It wasn't until he heard Amaya speak, that Kai stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uncle Haji?"

Uh oh. He _knew_ that tone in her voice.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always smell so good?"

_Crap- Haji-_

Then it was Mika, "Silly. It's because of his perfume."

"Isn't it called cologne?"

They were getting too curious, and that didn't always yield good results. Kai had been through enough mud on their faces and crayon marks on their walls to know that.

"Umm, Haji-"

Kai was about to inconspicuously have a word with him when the Chevalier made what must have been the biggest mistake he'd ever made. When he turned to look back, his jaw cast over his shoulder, revealing the vulnerable stems of his necks to two growing Queens who still did not quite understand what they were.

"Look out!"

Kai saw the glow in their eyes but only Amaya had the chance to fall into her temptation. When he saw the brunette's face distort at the sudden sting of movement on his side, Kai yelled out.

"No! Don't eat your uncle!"

There was a barrage of car honks, Kai's heavy breathing pounding in his ears as he dashed back across the street. It was too late. At her father's yell, the girl snapped back, looking up at her uncle with pupils frozen and bulging.

Before the Chevalier could speak, reaching to brush the small strand of his blood resting on the corner of her lip, Amaya's face crunched up in the most revolting way he'd ever seen.

"Don't-"

His plea was cut short.

Realizing the oddly appetizing taste in her mouth and completely petrified of the unfamiliar sensation, the girl screamed, the decibel in her voice sharp enough to puncture eardrums. Haji winced and in tune, Mika must have been just as baffled, her reaction delayed once she picked up on the pleasing odor of his fresh blood, her eyes glowed like her sister's before she joined in the yells of terror.

Haji immediately attempted to comfort the girls but surprisingly, they drew back from his welcoming hands.

They were…afraid of him?

"Daddy!"

At the sight of their father back on the sidewalk, they stumbled to him, clutching their dresses and pining for him to pick them both up. Kai granted the man a wordless look of sympathy before he obliged to the girl's pleadings, lifting them up with some strain as their cries were muffled into his shoulders.

As Haji watched the trio enter the _Omoro_, Kai murmuring words of reassurance to his two adopted daughters, he unconsciously slid a finger across his neck. It was only a scratch, and she didn't have the strength or audacity to sink her fangs in, but even with the wound minor and already healed, the man clutched at the pale flesh.

It was painful…

* * *

It was quiet for about an hour already. The silence served as nothing but pain staking torture to the pub owner who was washing the same pot over and over again- doing anything possible to avoid talking to the musician sitting on the stool nearby - not that he didn't want to say anything; he just didn't know _what_ to say. From the blurred image he could catch from his peripheral vision, Haji looked nothing less than an aluminum can mercilessly kicked to the curb. The frown evident on the brunette made Kai feel increasingly guilty, especially since there was a small point in that moment, where the father was a little relieved.

He was relieved because when he ran out that door at the ring of their yell, and found that Haji was already tending to their injuries and the twins reacting so obediently- it hurt his pride a little. Before their uncle was around, the girls would freak out, Kai doing everything humanly possible to make sure their blood never made contact, but with the Chevalier's composed presence there, it looked like it wasn't even necessary for him to speak. They were so loyally obedient and not a synch of worry in their eyes.

Honestly, Kai had begun to feel a little left out- a bit like an outsider. The feeling of when Riku became a Chevalier and could only favor his sister or Haji left a bitter taste in his mouth and reliving the small flame of envy belonging to that memory pierced into him. As much as he was learning to appreciate his sister's knight and enjoyed the smiles on his daughters faces, he didn't want to be replaced, or forgotten- because he wasn't one of _them_.

It was only until Amaya had pricked her uncle with a fang and Mika had smelled it that he had the bittersweet emotion of relief, them running only to him and seeking his protection- not their uncle's, not another Chiropteran…

But seeing Haji's face now bothered him just as much. And by the time the hand on the clock ticked against the roman numeral of two, Kai finally released an irritated huff.

"Damn it."

Haji lifted his gaze, quirking a confused brow at the man who finally chose to speak.

"It's not your fault. They don't hate you or anything."

When the cello player struggled for a response, Kai cut in.

"Listen. It's kind of hard for me too, ya know? I- I never really explained much to them and I'm not really sure how…"

When Kai sensed the man's attention, he continued, "You know, they asked me something once, because of something some snotty kid said to them on the street." The redhead chuckled awkwardly at the recollection, "They asked me if they were sick. And they were scared… kind of like Saya was, because she was different."

Silence.

Water dripped from the faucet. _Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

"Aww, crap. I'm not good at this. I just- I don't want them to feel bad because they're different, and I want them to understand, but without all the details, you know? Sort of?"

At the sight of his master's brother fighting with his own words just as he had done moments ago, Hagi allowed himself a smirk. "Yes. I understand…"

"Ah, well then, I was hoping you could help me- with that. I think only you can…"

Haji turned to stare at his fingers, brows knitting together in deep thought. Before either one of them could discuss the topic further, a whimper sounded from above them. A cabinet was heard closing as Kai put away the excessively clean pot.

"They're waking up. I think- I think you should take them to see her…"

Without looking for Haji's approval, Kai paused in the doorway before making his way up the stairs. There was no need to ask what he desired, for Haji knew what it is he had to do.

* * *

Hearing her sister toss and turn beside her, Amaya fluttered her lids open slowly, staring up at the ceiling with her crimson orbs. Like a shocking wind had hit her back, Amaya recalled what had happened earlier, the image of her uncle bleeding now breeding fear into her once again.

She began to whimper and so did Mika, joining one another in their wordless sobs because they didn't know how to describe what they were feeling. It's not like they didn't notice. The little boy next door. He still looked the same for what they could tell, was a very long time. However, the twins found their own feet outgrowing their shoes, their hair cascading down their necks and on the receiving end of glares they didn't know the meaning of.

And they had to see the doctor. Miss Julia, the girls called her, and as gentle as her smile was, early grays beginning to set into her roots, Amaya and Mika understood. They didn't understand why- but they were different. Different from that little boy, different from Miss Julia and different from daddy.

Just different…

Uncle Haji seemed to be the only person who stood the same and inside his bandaged arms, they felt safe from all the things that scared them.

But now, but now uncle Haji was hurt. Uncle Haji was-

"Nee-san," Mika hiccupped, clinging to her sister's frilly pajamas, "Why- why'd you hurt him?"

This only made the guilt worse in the girl and Amaya screeched, "Uncle Haji!"

As if beckoned by their command, a shadowy figure whisked through their window, landing upon the floor with an air of grace and without sound. For a second, their voices were caught in their throats, staring at the shadow as if it had been magic before they'd realized who it was.

They didn't cry out, but forced their mouths shut, their little faces distorted and red. The tall man turned to them, sincerity rippling through the blue in his eyes before he kneeled by their bedside. He offered a bandaged hand- despite its intimidating appearance, the twins never feared his hands. While they were both wrapped in bandages, they never asked to see his fingers and never had the need to. But now, their almond shaped eyes glared at his hands with question.

He whispered, "It's all right. Come."

Mika accepted his offer, cautiously leaning towards him until her fingers touched his and he approved with a gentle smile. Now he was waiting on Amaya.

"Come. I want to bring you somewhere."

Amaya shook her head vigorously, clutching her blanket and gnawing the material between her teeth.

The brunette tried again. "It's all right. I'm not angry with you."

Those words must have been the spell to break the curse, for her sobs broke and she lunged toward his embrace. Cooing them in his arms as he prepared to jump back outside, he whispered, "There, there. I'm not hurt. Don't worry…."

When they arrived at the tomb, the girls pulled out of their groggy states, peeling their eyes open to watch the scenery speed by as their uncle jumped over rooftops with strides as smooth as a springing fawn. Haji noticed the small loops their lips squeezed into as they silently watched everything around them in amazement. Standing in front of the stone structure, the man didn't move to put the twins down, instead, walked towards the entrance with them.

Curious, Mika asked, "Did we come to see Aunt Saya?"

Haji replied simply, "Yes…"

The man walked in, already taking in the odor of moss and dust as he hovered over a finely built and imported casket- one that he brought with the help of Red Shield upon his return and one that Kai was very grateful for. Haji had brought one for George too, just for his memory.

Saya's was different than her father's though, trimmed with detailed embroidery and tipped with leaflets of silver, a glass cover similar to that of the western tale of Snow White. That way, he could look upon her peaceful face until she arose again, and so could her nieces.

"She's always so pretty," Amaya complimented.

"Like a doll."

Haji gave them each a nudge with his nose, "Yes. She is…"

When the atmosphere began to wind down, Haji started.

"Your Aunt Saya, you each are just like her."

What Kai had referred to surfaced.

"W-was she sick? Is that why she's sleeping so long?"

The man shook his head. "No. She was special."

Unsatisfied with the same explanation her father fed her, Amaya pouted and Haji chuckled. "Have you ever heard the story of Snow White?" The twins nodded.

"Well, you can think of your aunt as the princess, except she is the Queen and the two of your are princesses."

Beaming with shy smiles, they jumped, "Really? We are?"

"Yes…"

"So is Aunt Saya under a spell?"

"Yes…"

"So, doesn't she need to be kissed by prince Charming?"

Haji coughed, "She will be. When the time comes…"

"Oh…"

It was quiet again and after a few minutes, the man bowed his chin to realize the two had slipped back into sleep, a gesture on their faces that almost flickered a burn in his eyes.

Safety- because they understood a little more, about their family and about themselves…

Looking down at Saya's resting face for a moment longer before he had to return the girls back to the pub, Haji whispered lovingly, "Now you'll wake up to people that remember you. We'll be waiting…"

* * *

**A decade or so later…**

"D-don't eat your uncle," Amaya whispered, her head lolling deeper into the firm presence resting on her right side against the long braid of hair falling over her neck. As if hearing the words from Amaya's dream, on the other end, Mika grinned before relaxing back into her slumber.

The brunette huffed between them, an embarrassed flush coming over his cheeks as someone familiar trotted in the grass before him.

Pressing a finger to her lips, the woman looked down at the affectionate scene, offering Haji a suggestive smirk.

"Aren't you the ladies man?" Saya prodded, tilting her ebony draped head lovingly at the sight of her two nieces so attached to her Chevalier.

Haji frowned, both his arms taken hostage by the women who now appeared the same age as their aunt, only the slight puff in their cheeks and the length of their hair differentiating them.

"Silly," Saya whispered, kicking off her sandals before she settled into the grass. "Is there enough room for me?"

Crawling between his knees and careful not to disturb her nieces, Saya pecked a small kiss over his lips before waiting for the answer she already knew.

Granting his lover a smile, Haji answered, "Always, my Queen…"

* * *

**Queens and Chevaliers from different generations are not fatal to each other in terms of blood, but a Queen from a different generation can still feed on that Chevalier- as proven in the series when Diva feeds from Nathan, who is hinted to not be her original Chevalier, but from a prior generation. Just wanted to make that clear for ppl who weren't aware.**

**And the reason why both of Haji's arms are bandaged bc I just realized recently that at the end of the anime, his opposite arm gets torn off by Ashmel, so I imagine just like his right arm that was cut off, it won't regenerate with human skin.**

**Hope it was fun! I love that line. "Don't eat your uncle!"**

**And go read the novels! They're great!**


	19. Chapter 19: Petits Fours

**An entry for my LJ comm contest. The theme was cake feeding. All I have to say about this is muahahahahahaha!**

**And cough, it's rated M kiddies. Cake and smex for adults only. :3**

**

* * *

  
**

**Drabble # 19:**_** Petits Fours**_

"_Mignardises?"_

"Yes, a whole box of them."

As Saya stepped into the twin doors of their Parisian apartment, she had an added hop to her step, a sign that her Chevalier had learned to associate with mischief. And knowing so, her mischief usually ended in one or both parties with flushed faces and an embarrassing memory to add to a collection, mainly on his end. Anticipating what was to come caused the man to clear his throat, making him eager to stand before the woman sat onto the plush carpet beside him and set the gold embroidered box between them. Fanning her lavender dress across her legs, she followed the words on the label with her fingernail.

"_Mignadises_," she whispered like a dreamy child watching the snowflakes of a snow globe settle. She had purposely mispronounced the word and on instinct, the brunette corrected her.

"_Mignardises._ _Petits fours glacés._"

When the catty grin on Saya's face pulled wide enough to reveal her wisdom teeth, the man knew he had just fallen into her trap. She knew _exactly_ how to speak French. She just wanted to hear _him_ speak it. Pressing a palm to his forehead, Haji shielded the flush already beginning to brew with his arm.

She got him.

Feeling a mild sense of guilt for her Chevalier, the girl straightened up on her knees, just enough to peck a kiss over his knuckles.

"Silly."

With the muffled grunts of struggle, Haji removed his fingers and found her unsuccessfully fidgeting with the strings on the box. He let her wallow in her frustration for a moment until she let her head snap back, her cheeks puffing with the air running through her lips and temporarily flipping her bangs upward.

"You're mean. Have you always been this mean?" she commented and the man answered with a wordless smile, plucking the strings apart with ease.

"I would do no such thing."

"There was a time when you listened to everything I said."

Nodding, he agreed, "Yes, but back then it was necessary. And this is more amusing, is it not?"

Saya chewed on her cheek, "You've become bolder, too."

The box was large enough for the girl to support with both forearms and inside; it was wrapped similar to that of a holiday present. Watching as the woman rustled through the layers of decorated tissue paper with her fingertips as if carefully unveiling a piece of glassware, the Chevalier was tempted to ask how expensive this assortment was. When the russet in her eyes almost exploded into fireworks at the sight of the sugary treats, Haji rejected that idea and chose to relish in the moment instead. It was barely a hibernation ago where such a peaceful sight was nonexistent and ever since, Haji made the purpose of his very subsistence to see Saya as happy as possible, now that there was nothing to distract them.

No war. No bloodshed. No Diva. The pain was gone and little by little, the man was making it his top priority to assure her that this was not a dream. Her happiness was real and the security of his arms at night was not an illusion. She'd been saying it ever since her eyes fluttered open and it was a cycle after what Saya had thought was his certain death.

_Is this a dream? Are you really here? Is it really over?_

It really was. And Haji would see to it that Saya would make up for all those decades of anguish and replace them with decades of love and warmth. It was his duty to guarantee that those slender hands of hers never gripped the hilt of a katana for as long as her life spanned out. In performing this duty of his, which often involved him jumping between numerous locations, either piled with shopping bags or strapped into the harness of an amusement park ride and occasionally lazing around between scotch taped sheets on rainy afternoons, he too, had begun to welcome the reality of it all.

This was real. It was really over.

"Look, Haji! Isn't this great?"

Saya clapped, bringing her fingers over her lips in awe as she inspected each small and finely ornamented dessert. Surprised the she hadn't attempted to stuff any into her mouth, Haji asked, "Is there a special reason why you bought these?"

"Oh! That's right. Our nieces, Amaya and Mika. I wanted to bring them something back but I wasn't sure what. So I bought this so I can taste test them. It's been a while since we've eaten French dessert and I'm sure they've changed throughout the years."

Haji nodded. Last they had indulged in French dessert was at the Zoo. Hadn't touched the confectionery ever since. Haji guessed there were plenty sentimental reasons behind that, but maybe because times were different now, Saya had the courage to open her heart to experiences she had closed herself off to. Feeling pride swell in his chest, the man reached out to brush his thumb across her chin.

"Are you going to eat one?"

Saya hesitated. "Yeah. I mean I should…right?"

This was _definitely_ not normal for her. If it were any other kind of food, Saya would be gorging at it, crumbs on the trim of her nose and wearing sauce on her collarbone shamelessly. These desserts however, she had completely blocked herself off to them ever since the Zoo tragedy.

The memory was still too fresh. Before she had went up to the tower that day, before she and Haji went to pick lilies, she could still recall the sight of elaborate cuisine being laid out against spotless white tablecloths and platters of these little pastries, ready to be served in honor of her father's birthday. She remembered trying to steal one or two, but Haji had tapped her knuckle with a finger, causing the girl to pout and storm off. That was when she went to the tower and Haji began searching for her so that they could retrieve the lilies.

Feeling as if the fire from that day was on her cheeks again, the odor of smoldering ember smoking her nostrils and making it difficult to breath, if it wasn't for the gentle contact on her face again, Saya probably would have gotten cold feet and closed the box.

Buffing her jaw with his thumb, Haji offered, "Do you need me to help?"

Becoming flustered, she declined, "No. I mean, it's okay, Haji. You don't have to. I know you don't really-"

Haji snubbed her refusal with his finger. Silencing her, he smoothly reached into the box and pulled out a random éclair, curtained with chocolate and zigzagged with a thin line of white frosting. The cellist always moved gracefully, the cotton in his sleeve barely making a wrinkle as he maneuvered to her. Waving the dessert directly in front of her, Haji knew it was only a matter of time before the woman catapulted forward and forgot all about the attachment behind the dessert. Hopefully he managed to pull this off unscathed, without her teeth taking his skin with the bite. It was risky, like dipping fresh fish into a tank of piranhas.

Expecting her to give into temptation and launch forward at any given second, the man was surprised when she crossed her arms and turned away shyly.

"You first."

Sensing that her fear had not completely been smothered, Haji nodded, and took a small bite. His expression being indifferent, he offered it back to his Queen. This earned a snicker from the previously timid woman as she secured his wrist with her hand.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Haji. Sometimes I forget that you don't really eat. Was it too sweet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"See for yourself."

And so she did. Like an innocent love struck victim coaxed by the harmonious notes of a song, the woman leaned forward with embellished slothfulness, the pink flesh of her lips closing around the soft sponge of the éclair in what should have been no more than a fraction of a second, but for an odd reason that the Chevalier could not decipher at the moment, felt like a page from eternity. From the moment the angle of her top lip grazed his index finger and the patterned velvet of her tongue dampened his thumb, the brunette watched as her mouth slid off of the pastry, chocolate already rolling into the corners of her cheeks before she pulled back with closed eyes and a look of content.

Haji didn't realize that he had stopped breathing and so he exhaled. He silently hoped she didn't feel the tremble in his grasp when he fed her.

"Hmm. I like it."

Piecing together his wits, he commented, "You like everything. Especially if it's sweet."

Thoughtful, she returned to the box, and removed something else. "Here. Let's try this one."

Before Haji could even _think_ of protesting, Saya was already driving the small, bite sized square to him, swinging it similar to that of a pendulum and hypnotizing his body to be pulled in. Cautious, the musician welcomed the tiny cake into his mouth, his eyes on hers as she watched, whispered to by fermented allure. Haji retained his solemn expression, holding her hand steady as she had done for him and savoring the morsel. His heightened senses picked up on the flicker of movement in her fingers, Haji taking his time retreating once his lips made contact with her skin.

"Coffee."

"So? Don't you like coffee?"

Her pulse imitating the beat of a tempo machine, Haji could feel the rise of her adrenaline, his thumb directly resting on the crevice beneath her palm.

"I do."

Suddenly Saya noticed the dark frosting on her fingers. Regarding the mess with rolled eyes, the ebony haired Queen released herself from her Chevalier, taking the tips of each painted digit between the loop of her tongue. Sucking at each finger gingerly, Haji was beginning to question the intention behind this "taste testing" of theirs and when she licked the last fingers and caught his eyes. It was confirmed.

Burying her truthful and devious smirk with her finger burrowed into her mouth, she shrugged, "Hmm. The coffee one is a little bitter."

"Is it?"

"I think so."

Simultaneously, the couple turned to the box, staring at the array of colorful contents and both pondering who would reach in next. Sighing with her indecision, Saya hovered a hand over the box, pinching the air and stumped on which one to try. Eyeing the one she was gesturing toward, Haji decided to lend her an indirect word of encouragement.

"_Frangipane_," he said, his voice spreading through the air unintentionally low, layering smoothly to his listener as if his voice were the glaze, and she, the pastry. As the pronunciation rolled through his tongue so easily with a click against the roof of his mouth, Saya felt her cheeks grow hot. The smell of coffee still sifted from his breath and instantly refreshed her with memories of porcelain mugs beneath his nose, filled to the brim with a bitter odor that was somehow mouthwatering at the same time. While Chevaliers were chemically structured to survive without having to feed on any substance besides blood, Haji had few exceptions- moments like these where food worked in his favor and mornings where he could use the time of day as an excuse to indulge in one of his most secretive and impulsive desires.

Freshly brewed coffee.

Inhaling deeply and clandestinely, taking in the generous aroma of what could only be described as just purely Haji along with the comforting traces of the last treat riding his recent words, Saya pinched her fingers around the next target. _Frangipane_ was an almond flavored filling used in the buttery pound cake _petit four_, and in this particular square, a string of raspberry jam was sandwiched in between. It was probably slightly milder than others that were generally of chocolate and glaze- a choice that Saya found fitting for her Chevalier since he was averse to strong tastes…except coffee.

"Here. Try this one," she sung, balancing the _petit four_ against the delicate pads of her fingers. Like a faithful canine, he obeyed, guiding her hand to his lips. This time, the man took the entire treat, leaving her hand bare before she could even blink. The crumbs on her palm caused a rock to weigh heavy in her stomach.

Disappointment.

Aware of her dissatisfaction and being one whose life was lived solely to please this woman, the brunette reached for an identical pastry and offered it to her. There was a wordless exchange, her growing smirk trying to tame itself with her teeth as she basked beneath his heavy gaze. Connected to his crystal blue stare, she inched forward and accepted. Haji kept his large hand firm, even after the cake was swept from his grasp, and Saya was taking an exceedingly long time to finish chewing. Her eyes never strayed from his. Licking her lips, she moved the dab her tongue against his hand, catching any wandering crumbs. It happened just as swiftly as his previous move, and left his hand feeling uncomfortable and bare when she backed away.

"Not sweet enough. I think."

Haji was bold enough to disagree. "Too much is redundant."

The fibers of the fluffy carpet they were perched upon ruffled as her legs scissored wider. Inviting herself into his personal space, space that she was welcome into anytime without question, Saya leveled herself a few inches from his face. Her breath caught in her throat. She leaned onto her knees, the straps of her dress threatening to spill over her powder dusted shoulders. Calming her rattled nerves enough to form proper words, she pursued him.

"Hmm. Think you can convince me?"

Even with her attempt at seduction, Saya found it difficult to hide the wide grin that spurred across her face. Charmed by her expression, the cellist complied without hesitation.

"If that is what you wish."

He reached into the box, retrieving another raspberry and _frangipane_ flavored cake. Saya expected his hand to circle towards her mouth and instead, discovering his intentions, she became stunned as well as impressed by him. Between the ridges of his teeth, he clipped the pastry, the sparkle in his eye daring her to take his bait. At the sight of the man, long waves of hair tucked behind his ears, tips of amaretto pouring into the open collar of his shirt and his mouth baring the succulent dessert between his lips, Saya could not find it in herself to outsmart him.

She was falling for it. Hard. And willing.

Climbing over his large frame, she straddled his waist, catching the caps of his shoulders with her palms. Eager lust beginning to swell and throb in the marrow of her being, Saya opened her mouth to let a sigh of want escape. Haji closed his eyes keenly and waited with both patience and suspending anticipation.

Saya took half of the cake into her mouth, biting into it ever so slowly and enjoying the sensation of his strong forearms capturing her waist. Haji did the same, chewing on his half and waiting on his lover to finish.

When she did, she opened her eyes and whispered, "I still think it's not-"

Her claim was interrupted by the small nip of his lips against hers. It wasn't long enough for her to nuzzle into it, but at the touch of his soft flesh brushing with hers and the added flavor glazed over it, Saya sunk in, retrieving his mouth and keeping him from escaping. Saya could feel the thickness of breath, laced with desire and exhaling over her top lip from his nostrils. Haji guided her tongue deeper into his mouth until she had absorbed every single trace of raspberry he had to offer. Ravenous, intuitively and desperately, she delved into him, her toes pushing against the carpet as the man leaned back to accommodate her position. Finding that she just could not feel satiated, Saya hummed in frustration as she continued to gorge at her Chevalier.

Licking along his teeth, over the clefts of his gums and tangling with the muscle of his tongue, Saya felt like there was something missing. This _petit four_ didn't astound her when eaten alone, but in his mouth, it was the best dessert she'd ever experienced. It was _so_ good. So _perfect_. The cake already in his system, all that was left for her to enjoy was the aftertaste, and the vague existence of it was addicting.

Still. There was something- something-

Feverish, Saya managed to reach for another one, reconnecting with him in seconds after she'd placed it into her mouth. He fed from her, taking care to catch the jam on her cheek with his tongue. When he motioned to detain the crumbs from falling onto her dress with his mouth grazing along her collarbone, something in Saya snapped.

Within moments, cotton was flung carelessly across the room, and Saya straddled him again, entertaining his chin with her teeth as she fiddled with his belt buckle.

"Saya," he called, his voice collecting the bass straight from a bottomless source, a source where all sexual ache had been harvested inside of him and released whenever he fell into a state of unfathomable ecstasy. Leaving her to prepare, Haji grabbed one last treat, getting it into his teeth just in time. When she sat and he thrust into her, he snatched her mouth with his, the cake shared between them.

Saya whimpered, her face distorting with pleasure as she finally realized what was missing. Together they shared, rocking their hips in unison with their bites against sponge cake, raspberry and almond filling. Whenever the flavor threatened to fade, they reached for another, taking it slowly as they rode, indulged, the treat melting beneath their tongues. Drunk with their yearning, they nipped at one another, rolling between desserts as they swiveled their hips. Clinging onto the crumple of her dress, Haji bit into her shoulder, tainting her skin with the sweet taste as he listened to her muted moans.

Soon enough she beckoned his mouth, wanting the slight tang of raspberry to seethe over her taste buds as she neared her climax. Bucking his hips into her fervently and answering her silent request, he kissed her again, his pace inspired by the flicker of fire crackers popping off inside her. Saya pulled at the nape of his neck, catching his hair. Clenching onto him in the midst of her orgasm, Haji dealt with the temporary pain, the bittersweet feeling adding to his own arousal. As she cried into his mouth, the man released the rough sound grating against his throat. Spilling into her, Saya clung on, her body wilting as their passion simmered.

When their sweat had cooled and their mouths were swollen, Saya laughed beneath Haji's chin. Curious, he nudged her forehead with his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Smiling gleefully, she looked up, her eyes tired and her appetite conquered.

"I think you're right."

"Hmm?"

With everything that had just occurred, the Chevalier felt foolish for discarding the original purpose of this adventure, before it had taken a different course.

"The raspberry might be perfect. It's not too sweet but we can buy a lot. They can eat as much as they want without feeling overwhelmed or unsatisfied."

Haji smirked. Eyeing the ornamented box with an arched brow, the _petit fours_ they had feasted upon were mainly the ones he had suggested. They had managed to eat half of the box, Saya without complaint as to being famished and Haji not bothered by going against his foodless nature.

Pressing a teasing kiss to her hair, Haji remarked, "I'm glad I was able to convince you."

Agreeing, Saya giggled, "I think we should buy another batch tomorrow- for ourselves. We can buy for our nieces the day we leave."

"Yes. You're right. Our nieces can wait…"

* * *

**I don't really know French but wiki helped me get this along. Let me know if I've messed something up.**


	20. Chapter 20: Bouquet of Memories

**Drabble #20: Bouquet of Memories**

The morning sunlight filtered into a small family room, flickering off the mirrors above the pastel mantles and highlighting the leafy flourishes along the ceiling. Quietly, as rays of wafting dust barely caught the bare toes of a young woman who's body was balled up into an antique _berger en gondola_, she stared dreamily at the molding above her. Fresh from her cocoon, her skin had not reclaimed its full color, and her hair had grown so long, that it spilled diorite over the arm rests.

Saya remained wordless, in meditation.

Georges Bizet's _Au Fond du Temple Saint _cracked and fizzled over an old phonograph in the corner. The longer she closed her eyes, the more she could almost hear hushed politics being discussed amongst men in another room, between Joel, Ashmel, and Haji, mumblings about the Battle of _Gia Cuc_. As she slipped into reverie, an idle hand toyed with a bouquet of flowers given to her by her Chevalier.

A white Lily: It brings her to a time where Haji's cello is about a decade old and the pair enjoy breakfast on the Zoo's terrace, hidden in Joel's prized _Jardin à la Française_, populated with bulbs of Lilies and Narcissus plants.

"Hmm. The servants are slow to tend to Joel's topiary this morning. Any longer and we shall be trapped in nothing, but ill tamed weeds and foliage."

"You worry too much, Saya," Haji remarked, his eyes focused on the neck of his instrument rather than the companion across from him.

When she didn't respond with her usual witty comments, the musician looked up and understood immediately what had been brewing while he'd been distracted.

Mischief.

"Somehow, that smile of yours makes me anxious."

Saya laughed and when she'd taken his hand in hers, he knew he'd been taken hostage on a mission he'd surely regret later.

"Then let us tend to the trimming ourselves. It shouldn't be too hard."

It was his natural instinct to respond to her spontaneous and risky requests by attempting to thwart them.

"Saya, we shouldn't."

"Oh, come on, just one tiny shrub. Joel won't notice."

Needless to say, he was helplessly cajoled into her experiment, which, of course, resulted in failure. One shrub had turned to five, and with the servants witnessing Saya's trimming skills, and fearful that they would serve as blame, it wasn't long before Ashmel was sent to fetch them.

She hadn't given Ashmel the pleasure of reaching for her wrist when she hid behind Haji and pushed on his back.

"Go!" she ordered, "We're in this together."

And together, Haji sheltered her with his body as they entered Joel's study, the stern look distorting Joel's normally gentle face a wordless gesture powerful enough to stand alone.

Saya laughed in her chair, her feet giving way to a light kick and earning the attention of her Knight.

"Are you all right?" he asked from the kitchen, his tone lightened with amusement, and she whispered, although she was sure he heard just fine.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

Haji was preparing sushi rice on the counter. Kai had taught him the recipe before arthritis had gotten the best of him. The _Omoro_ now left to his twin daughters, although the old man was still fiery with life, Haji was aware that it was only a matter of time. In an effort to keep his Queen's brother in her life by any means necessary, Haji spent some of Saya's hibernation cycle in that cramped up restaurant, cutting salmon between his two nieces. Inwardly, the Chevalier hoped that the taste of that home would warm her, and keep her from forgetting.

When she reached for a Violet, Haji was dropped in France again, 1915. Roman and David were having a private conversation about Saya's awakening, whether she would be a repetition of the _Bordeux_ Massacre or become useful in defeating Diva. When David coldly reached the conclusion that it would be easy as pie to be rid of Saya should she prove uncooperative with them, Haji could have almost laughed at how oblivious they were to his presence. As if he would allow such a thing in the first place.

He chose to say nothing. And when everyone had left, he slid himself over webbed cocoon, lightly thumping with Saya's steady heartbeat.

"I miss you," he said to himself.

_As if I'd let them touch you._

And just as needles pricked his fingers from lying on his hands too long, the cocoon's flesh ripped open. In seconds, alarmed or not, he was thrown on his back. When the woman snatched his neck and sealed her lips over his pulse, he gasped in both pain and delight.

"Haji?"

She questions when it's over, fully nude and regardless of the trauma cast upon her by her sister, still innocent in more ways than one.

"Saya. Good morning."

Blood dripping down her chin, she is flushed with embarrassment. And the Chevalier thought to himself again, "As if I'd let them hurt you…"

"Haji?"

"Yes, Saya?"

She spoke normally, because she trusts that his ears will pick up her voice. She is right. Even in the next room, Haji could smell the flowery musk she had bathed in minutes ago, he could hear her sigh in tune with her thoughts, and he could feel the rhythm of her heart, whenever one of those thoughts must have stirred something within her.

"Would you mind making me some tea?"

"Of course."

"You'll drink with me, won't you?"

The brunette shook his head. Old habits die hard.

As if sensing his hesitation, Saya yells this time.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

Without facing her, he could still see her puckered lips.

"I don't mind."

Deciding that going against her would only provoke her, Haji submitted happily.

Saya pouted in her chair and released it when she felt that her lover had relinquished. Giggling to herself, she exchanged a Violet for Clematis.

Traveler's Joy.

Russia's winters were merciless. Out of all the places Saya had ever visited, Russia was her least favorite winter spot. Haji held her hand in the snow, her fingers bitten in frost. Every tug he gave eased her ascension as she mounted the knee-deep frozen tundra.

"I am your flesh and blood, even if you don't wish it," he had gently reprimanded her moments before searing her face with recalescent hands. "I will never leave you till your dying day."

As she felt her struggle to plow through the snow worsen, she knew her time was short. And so she asked, "Haji?"

"What is it Saya?"

Her journey spent for this cycle, Saya allowed herself to fall. And just as he felt her weight yank him, her Knight caught her in time to cradle her body in the snow. She then forced him to make a promise in hopes that her dying day would come sooner than later. Knowing how selfish it is of her, Saya could only think of her fading life as the image of his face above her dims.

Nose to nose, she could swear that she felt his lips on her forehead before it all went dark, and she had escaped Russia's winter for the time being.

"Are you cold?"

Haji doesn't wait for an answer as he drapes a blanket over her. Snapped back into present time, she reassures him. "I'm fine. Just glad it's spring here."

His expression is questioning, but he returned to the kitchen anyway. As he reached the counter, and is about to roll the rice with the fish, an arousing scent fills the air. Rejecting the sharp pang stirring in his stomach, Haji froze and dared to peek into the living room again.

In his Queen's hand, is an Anthurium. She twirled the flower between her fingers provocatively, chewing her lips and piquing Haji's interest.

_What could she be remembering?_

And just as fast as the lusty reminiscence had arrived, it dissipated. Somehow, her train of thought must have shifted. Clearing his throat, the Chevalier thought it best to avoid pursuing.

An ache in his arm distracted him as he reached for the pot of rice. With Saya's awakening and Diva's defeat, his scars were slowly healing, both inside and out. And so, it wouldn't be long before Haji was able to venture out, his fingertips on his Cello unobstructed by bandages.

In Vietnam, she was hungrier than she'd ever been before. It was such a sensitive time for him, that Haji mostly blocked it from his mind. Whenever he tried to recall it, all he could see was red: The red in the air, the red on her lips, and the red pouring from his chopped limb.

Red Shield, "fucking with nature," as Kai would say it, had taken what he loved most, and given them both a nightmare that they'd never live down.

He could picture her sanguineous mouth as it popped, her tongue punctuating each fang as she glared at his body below her after she had claimed his forearm.

When Saya beckoned for him once more, the Knight was grateful for her disruption.

"This flower, Haji. Would you mind putting it somewhere else?"

Night Convolvulus: Silent tales of wandering midnights, beneath the toll of abandoned church bells. Red Shield's headquarters had sunk, her little brother, dead, and her sister, still roaming, and guilt-less of her crimes. A year's worth of training they spent together, sleeping on park benches and nestling into rock hollows. Their only comfort in the midst of their hell-ridden lives were their two bodies shaped to one another as she slept, and he held her tightly, wishing their bad karma away with every fiber of his being.

"As you wish."

Plucking the flower from her, he instead, offered a red Tulip and a Starflower. Saya accepted the colorful duo with a grin. Endearingly, the man swiped her bangs from her eyes before nodding to himself.

"Let me trim that quickly before we eat."

As the man vanished down the hall to retrieve a comb and a pair of scissors, Saya thinks of New York. The city's clamor is an orchestra of honking taxicabs, fifth avenue poodle women, flocks of awe stricken tourists, and flickering billboard ads. From the roof, life below her is confettied, and she could hardly tell the people from the cars.

Her descent as the pavement rushed to greet her was fast. Wind crushing her face and tossing her body about, from sky to ground, Saya swore that it was no longer than a few seconds, but it felt eternal. She could still feel Solomon's hand on her, the slickness in his syrupy proposition that was surely bow tied in all the diamonds she could ever want on private cruises departing from Chelsea Piers. As she fell, that warmth faded quickly, replaced with the ice stabbing through her as her momentum increased.

She'd never fallen from such a height and the fate that awaited her when she reached the street, her guess was as good as anyone else's. Surprisingly she was fearless and when she heard the wind being cut above her before being gathered into a protective embrace, the Queen had discovered why.

_Haji._

Saya jumps when Haji sprays her forehead with water.

"Forgive me," he muses, realizing that he's robbed her from daydream. Saya is quiet as he begins, and she could feel a thin line of metal gently wrap over her skin before Haji snips. Her hair tickles and just as she crunches up to sneeze, her Chevalier has beaten her to it, a finger under her nose and the urge is gone.

"Thanks."

"Stay still," he warns before resuming.

Kai was too old this cycle to cut her hair, although he'd only done it in Haji's place. The irony was, that she was thinking of him now, as Haji snipped away, and when her Chevalier had seemingly been left behind in the Opera House, it was the other way around.

Kai's cologne was always brash. Unnatural, bold, and yet, fitting of a rebel, elderly or not. Her musician in comparison was just the opposite. She could never quite put her finger on it, but whatever the aroma was; it was part France in 1883 and part Eastern spice. Whenever Saya's head lolled, her brother would give her chin a brisk pull to wake her up.

"Don't blame me if I hack 'em all off."

Haji's version was simply, "Stay still." There would be no more warning. Saya had learned from previous experience back in the Zoo era that if she disobeyed, she'd end up with uneven hair.

Saya sighed deeply, impatient, and it's easy for her lover to read her mind.

"Almost there."

When it's over, he swept her face with a brush before the impatient girl pinched his earlobes.

"Saya-"

He stumbled on one knee as she reeled in her prize, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his chuckle rumble against her. Putting the scissors aside, he adjusted her body against him before she could slip from the chair.

"We shouldn't leave the food on the counter for long." His voice spread her hair. Saya pays him no heed, sinks, and waits until they're both wilted on the floor.

The house was everything she loved in France, despite that it was now a few decades into the 21st Century and the home that her Chevalier had sweat blood and tears to build for her as she slept, was located in an unsuspecting state in the middle of the US, an ocean away from Japan; A piece of _Rococo_ in the middle of Western nowhere with a man who had learned to prepare sushi from the very best.

Just as Haji was about to resolve the problem by carrying her with him to the kitchen, she reaches for him and he already knows what she's asking for.

She hums with every kiss, and just as he decides that he should pick her up, she declares, "Haji."

"Yes?"

"I think- I think I'm bored."

She says it as if she's not entirely sure. Pleased, Haji rewards her with another kiss and lifts her up to bring to the kitchen counter.

"Boredom is a wonderful thing," he thought. It was painless, war-less, and harmless. Feeling as if he's dismissed her comment without thought, she squeezed his cheek.

"Are you listening?"

"I am. Here."

He placed her on the counter top to watch as he finishes their lunch. By the sink, he'd stolen a flower from the bouquet he'd given to her earlier. Finding that the lonely vase did it little justice, he stuck it into her freshly cropped hair before giving her a sample of sushi rice to keep her satisfied.

Orange Blossom.

Saya stared up at the calendar next to their clock, mentally marking her fourth year awake, their silent victory. And as if boredom and France in the middle of the United States wasn't enough to satiate their newly indulged peace, the woman felt something hiccup inside of her. Hands to her stomach, she beamed up at her Chevalier in a way he'd never seen before. And just as he expected her to blurt out her next mission impossible to perhaps, sate her boredom, she pulled his hand to her abdomen.

One kick and the man was sure it must have been her hunger protesting. A second time, and despite his tempted happiness, his doubts hadn't completely been cleared of fog.

Third time was the charm.

"Are you- how can- this doesn't make-"

"Any sense," she finished, bursting with excitement and reeling him in for another kiss. Haji didn't dare mumble a word about their lunch, nor did he care at this point…

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

Lily (white): Purity, virginity

Violet: Watchfulness, faithfulness, I'll always be true

Clematis, Traveler's Joy: Safety

Anthurium: Lust

Night Convolvulus: Night

Tulip (red): Believe in me, declaration of love

Starflower: Hope

Orange blossom: Happiness, marriage, fruitfulness

* * *

**A/N: GAWD this cliché piece of crappiness, I'm sorry you guys had to see it! Seriously though, I've wanted to write something to close this collection for some time. I have a thing against uneven numbers so it was only a matter of working the right motivation and finding the right theme to wrap it all up. So, here it is. It isn't totally original or epic, but I'm hoping it sums them up wonderfully in a way that readers won't jump me afterwards. The closing isn't as punchy as I'd hoped, but bah, I say. Bah! And mistakes! I'm sure they're in here. Feel free to point them out.**

**As for the pregnancy hint and how the hell it's possible, maybe I let my head canon get in the way. I don't think it's totally impossible though. There are so many aspects to Blood Plus that are left vague, and I feel like Haji's arm, Saya's hibernations, Diva's incapability to become pregnant, they were all psychological. So in my vision of their happy ending, Haji's healed up, Saya can stay awake just as she had when Haji went from age twelve to his twenties because, let's do the math kids, there isn't a thirty year hibernation there, and it's possible that they can reproduce.**

**Anyway, hope it did some justice. Thank you all for reading this collection and leaving me all those wonderful reviews. If I choose to write for them again, which I'm sure I will, it will be a brand new story. Thanks again.**


End file.
